Hanging By A Moment
by Fabray Davis
Summary: AU! Quinn Fabray é a aluna nova do WMHS. Rachel Berry é a perdedora do Glee Club. As duas não parecem se gostar muito, mas o que pode acontecer quando as duas descobrirem que o ódio que sentem uma pela outra está na verdade reprimindo outra coisa?
1. I Am On My Highway To Hell

Quinn odiava ser a garota nova que ninguém conhecia. Ela já chamava atenção naturalmente por conta do seu estilo e da sua beleza, mas era ainda pior quando ela entrava pela primeira vez nos corredores de um novo colégio. Garotas tentavam fazer seus namorados pararem de olhar para ela, enquanto os garotos... Bom, eles não podiam evitar olhar para ela de cima para baixo. Qualquer garota normal adoraria a atenção, mas não essa.

A loira colocou uma camisa preta da banda "The Who", uma calça jeans apertada e seu all-star preto. Ela arrumou seu cabelo e deu um pequeno sorriso para o seu reflexo. Deu um ultimo toque na sua franja antes de pegar sua bolsa e descer correndo as escadas para encontrar sua mãe que já preparava seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia, mãe – a garota disse sentando-se na mesa e se preparando para atacar um prato com bacon e panquecas. Melhor café da manhã impossível.

- Bom dia, Quinnie. Você não pode esperar a sua irmã descer? – a loira mais velha disse enquanto terminava de colocar tudo na mesa. Ela deu um risinho ao ver que sua filha mais nova já estava com a boca cheia de comida – Quer saber? Esqueça, coma tudo.

A adolescente fez um gesto positivo com a mão e continuou a comer enquanto sua mãe abria a geladeira para pegar o suco. As duas tinham uma relação muito boa. Judy sempre estava ali quando a outra precisava. Claro que elas sempre tinham algumas brigas, mas nada que durasse muito tempo. Finalmente uma outra garota, loira também, mas mais alta que Quinn apareceu dando um tapa de leve na cabeça da irmã.

- Ei loser, não conseguiu me esperar? – disse com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a irmã quase engasgando.

- Qual é o seu problema, Christina? – Quinn tomou um gole do suco que a mãe havia acabado de colocar na mesa – Você é médica e ta tentando matar uma pessoa?

- Você não é uma pessoa, você é minha irmã – a irmã mais velha disse recebendo em troca o dedo do meio da outra – Mãe, você viu isso?

- Quantos anos você tem, Chris? Cinco? – Quinn disse terminando de comer e se levantando da mesa, pegando a mochila e colocando nas costas. Ela deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e pegou um pedaço de bacon do prato da irmã – Estou te esperando no carro. Vê se não demora.

Quinn saiu de dentro de casa e entrou no carro da irmã. Sua mãe havia decidido que a garota não ia ganhar um carro ainda por conta das coisas que aconteceram na ultima cidade em que estiveram. A garota achava isso tudo besteira, ela nem fez tanto para merecer a humilhação de pegar carona com a irmã todo dia. E ela ainda ia ter de voltar para casa andando ou pegar um ônibus, sendo que ela acabaria se perdendo de um jeito ou de outro. Nada melhor do que se perder em uma cidade desconhecida e acabar passando horas sem fazer a mínima idéia de onde ela está. Pelo menos seu celular está no bolso da sua calça e ela pode checar na internet um mapa. Se tiver algum mapa de Lima, Ohio na internet. Olha fechou os olhos e suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás. O dia só estava começando.

- Quinnie, o que aconteceu agora? – sua irmã havia entrado silenciosamente dentro do carro. A garota pensou por um segundo que a irmã tinha super poderes, mas depois balançou a cabeça percebendo que aquela era uma idéia ridícula.

- Nada, só estou pensando em como eu vou voltar para casa – ela disse olhando pela janela e tentando memorizar as casas enquanto batucava uma música qualquer.

- Você sabe que eu não posso sair do trabalho pra te pegar – a outra falou virando a esquerda e depois a direita – Talvez você possa pedir carona para alguém.

- Claro, porque eu vou chegar para uma pessoa qualquer e perguntar "Olá, você pode me dar uma carona? Eu não sei voltar para casa". Por favor Christina, eu tenho orgulho e senso do ridículo – Quinn falou rolando os olhos e olhando para a frente, vendo alguns estudantes virando a esquina. Parece que estavam chegando.

- Tente fazer amigos e não arrume problema, ta? – agora a outra estava falando sério. O carro parou na frente de um estacionamento com poucos alunos, mas cheio de carros. A garota mais nova abriu a porta e acenou com a cabeça para a irmã antes de batê-la com toda a força. Alguém tinha de sofrer por conta do seu dia ruim.

Assim que as portas do WMHS se abriram todos os olhos se voltaram para ela. A garota rolou os olhos, ela já esperava por isso. Um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios quando uma garota bateu de leve no namorado que observava Quinn. Ela notou uma garota morena observando ela. A menina parecia ser latina e usava um uniforme vermelho de líder de torcida. Do lado dela tinha uma loira um pouco mais alta usando o mesmo uniforme e um garoto de óculos em uma cadeira de rodas. Ela deu um sorriso de lado para a latina e acenou com a cabeça para os outros dois.

A garota parou finalmente na frente do armário 107 e colocou sua senha tentando abri-lo. O armário fez apenas um barulho estranho e nada aconteceu. Ela tentou mais uma vez, e outra vez, até dar um soco e chutar o armário de baixo. Claro que o dia dela não podia ficar pior.

- Olá – ela virou-se e deu de cara com um garoto asiático encostado no armário do lado do dela, segurando dois livros e com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Ele não parecia ser um desses rapazes que ficavam piscando para ela ou que ficavam encostados em algum lugar tentando parecer sexy – Meu nome é Mike Chang.

- Quinn Fabray – ela disse aceitando a mão que ele havia oferecido e apertando-a. Ela pode deixar de retribuir o sorriso amistoso dele.

- Você parece estar tendo problemas com o armário. Se você segurar os meus livros eu posso te ajudar – ela pegou os dois livros que estavam na mão dele enquanto o garoto deu três batidinhas no canto esquerdo do armário e depois abrindo-o sem problema algum – Eu tive esse armário ano passado. Você acaba se acostumando – ele pegou os livros de volta e deu espaço para a garota guardar suas coisas ali dentro.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou fechando o armário em seguida e virando-se para ele – Você sabe onde é a sala do diretor Figgins?

- Segue em frente, ultima sala a esquerda – ele falou acenando em seguida para uma outra garota asiática que conversava com uma garota morena e um garoto usando uma escarpe verde – A gente se vê por ai, Fabray.

Era bom conhecer alguém que não estivesse nem um pouco interessada nela. E aquele garoto parecia ser bem simpático, talvez os dois acabassem sendo amigos. Risadas masculinas ecoaram pelo corredor e ela deu de cara com uma garota coberta por um liquido vermelho. Os garotos rindo eram jogadores de futebol, ela percebeu isso pelas suas jaquetas, e todos os cinco seguravam cada um, um copo vazio. A loira balançou a cabeça e pegou no ombro da morena que encarava os pés a ponto de chorar.

- Ei, você está bem? – ela falou gentilmente olhando no rosto da menina.

- Eu pareço estar bem pra você? – a morena falou antes de sair andando até o banheiro, fechando a porta sem olhar para trás.

- Idiota – Quinn sussurrou voltando a andar e indo em direção a sala do diretor. Um garoto loiro usando uma jaqueta do time de futebol deu um sorriso tímido para ela e a garota respondeu piscando o olho. Ela não estava nem um pouco interessada nele, mas ele parecia ser um daqueles garotos fofos que você não consegue ignorar, então...

Chegando finalmente a sala do diretor ela falou com a recepcionista que mandou a garota esperar ao lado de um menino com um moicano. Ele sorriu acenou com a cabeça para ela.

- Oi gata – foi o que ele disse quando ela sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado, tentando ficar o mais longe possível.

- Olá – sua resposta foi fria enquanto ela fingia estar interessada em um quadro muito estranho na parede oposta.

- Eu sou Noah Puckerman. Mas você pode me chamar de Puck. Grave esse nome porque você vai estar gritando ele em alguns dias – ele falou com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto colocando uma mão no joelho dela.

- Primeiro Puck, eu não gostei do que você acabou de insinuar – ela falou virando o rosto para encarar ele – Segundo, não toque em mim – e assim ele retirou a mão do joelho dela – E terceiro... Bom, não tenho um terceiro. Apenas pare de flertar comigo. Eu não sei se isso funciona com alguém, mas não vai rolar nada entra a gente.

- Por quê? Vai dizer que nós jogamos para o mesmo time? – ele falou arqueando as sobrancelhas tentando insinuar algo – Por que se esse for o caso, eu não me importo nem um pouco.

- Olha aqui...

- Senhorita Fabray – a recepcionista falou interrompendo as ofensas que a garota ia falar. A mulher ajeitou os óculos e continuou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador – O diretor Figgins está pronto para recebê-la.

A garota levantou-se rapidamente sem olhar novamente para o menino com o moicano e bateu na porta, entrando na sala em seguida e encontrando um homem sentado numa cadeira, de costas para a porta. Ela sentou-se na cadeira vazia de frente para ele tentando fazer o máximo de barulho possível. Mas ele parecia mais interessado em olhar para algo pela janela. _Meu dia só fica melhor._ Ela pensou ajeitando o seu relógio e quase tomou um susto quando o diretor começou a falar.

- Eu não sei o que ela está planejando, mas não deve ser algo bom. Esses vampiros adolescentes de hoje em dia – ele virou rapidamente encarando Quinn – Você não é uma vampira, é?

Quinn pensou em rir por que aquela era definitivamente a coisa mais idiota que alguém já havia perguntado a ela. Mas aquele homem parecia estar falando sério e ela preferiu evitar um problema logo no seu primeiro dia de aula. A coisa mais sensata a ser feita era fingir que sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Não, senhor.

- Bom. Já basta aquelas duas garotas do Glee club. Sue está certa, eles são um bando de vampiros sugadores de verba – ele falou com seu sotaque indiano irritante e Quinn respirou fundo para não fazer algum comentário que poderia custar uma detenção.

- Então, eu vim aqui para pegar o meu horário...

- Claro senhorita...?

- Fabray.

- Sim, sim. Eu vou lhe dar um passe para entrar na aula do Schuester – ele falou escrevendo algo em um papel e depois entrando o mesmo para ela – Aqui está o passe e seu horário. Tome cuidado – ele disse quando ela já havia levantando e guardado o horário do bolso da sua calça – Não queremos que você vire uma dessas vampiras.

- Claro – ela falou abrindo a porta e olhando uma ultima vez para o diretor – Eu tenho água benta na minha bolsa – a ultima coisa que ela viu foi o grande sorriso do diretor antes de fechar a porta.

Quinn saiu da diretoria sem olhar para Duck, Buck, qualquer que fosse o nome do garoto, e parou no final do corredor. Ela tinha aula de espanhol agora, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de onde a sala ficava. E o garoto asiático que ela havia conhecido mais cedo não estava em lugar algum. De fato, os corredores estavam completamente desertos. Depois de quase dez minutos, quatro salas erradas e dois socos em armários diferentes, ela finalmente encontrou uma porta que tinha o nome espanhol gigantesco na parte de cima. Rolando os olhos ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma sala cheia e um professor fazendo uma dança estranha.

- Oh, olá – o homem passou a mão nos seus cabelos encaracolados e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse na sala – Eu sou o senhor Schuester, seu professor de espanhol. Você deve ser a garota nova.

Ótimo, será que até os professores vão chamar ela de garota nova? Seus olhos percorreram a sala e ela encontrou alguns rostos conhecidos. Mike estava sentado do lado da garota asiática que olhava para ela com um olhar furioso enquanto o garoto lhe dava o mesmo sorriso de mais cedo. Atrás deles estavam uma garota morena que ela havia visto com o casal e o garoto da escarpe. Os dois pareciam estar falando sobre ela e nem tentavam esconder isso. Um pouco mais para a direita estava o garoto da cadeira de rodas que escutava atentamente com um sorriso no rosto o que uma menina loira lhe dizia. Ela fazia muitos gestos com a mão e ria bastante enquanto ele parecia satisfeito em apenas escutar. Do lado dela estava a garota latina de mais cedo. Ela estava irritada com o que os dois conversavam e os seus olhares se cruzaram por um segundo, suficiente para a morena piscar para ela e voltar a rolar os olhos para os dois.

Mais para frente estava um garoto loiro arrumando seus cabelos e do lado deles havia um casal. O garoto estava dando um sorriso bobo para ela enquanto a garota lhe mandava olhares de ódio. E o mais interessante é que era a garota de mais cedo, a que foi super grossa com ela e estava coberta por um liquido vermelho. Agora a morena estava com uma roupa diferente e seus cabelos estavam molhados.

- Então, Quinn certo? – o professor falou quando ela lhe entregou o passe e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça – Pode se sentar ao lado do Sam, ali – ele apontou para o garoto loiro que agora estava sorrindo.

A loira sentou-se ao lado do garoto ainda sentindo os olhos da morena fuzilando ela. Quando o professor virou de costas para escrever alguma coisa no quadro ela chegou mais perto do tal Sam e perguntou baixo.

- Quem é aquela garota? A que está sentada do lado do gigante ali – ela apontou com a cabeça para o casal sentado na primeira fileira.

- Oh, aquela é Rachel Berry e o garoto é Finn Hudson. Os dois estão no meu glee club – ele respondeu com um largo sorriso balançando sua franja a la Justin Bieber o que fez Quinn querer vomitar ali mesmo. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e virou-se para encarar as costas dos dois.

- Por que essa Raven...

- Rachel.

- Tanto faz. Por que ela parece ter tanta raiva de mim? – não que Quinn se importasse com a opinião dos outros, mas era meio idiota essa garota ter tanta raiva dela quando ela não havia feito nada. Ainda.

- Raiva de você? – ele deu um pequeno riso - Rachel é assim mesmo. Às vezes ela parece estar com raiva, quando ela só esta se sentindo ameaçada.

- Ameaçada? Ela deve ter algum problema, porque eu só tentei ajudar ela. E agora eu só fiz entrar na minha sala de espanhol.

Nada fazia sentido para Quinn. Por que a garota se sentiria ameaçada se Quinn não havia feito nada para causar isso. O único erro dela foi demonstrar preocupação com uma garota mal educada e idiota.

- Ta vendo aquela garota do outro lado? – Sam perguntou indicando a latina de mais cedo. Ela estava agora escrevendo no seu caderno – O nome dela é Santana. Ano passado, Finn, o namorado da Rachel, e Santana dormiram juntos. Finn era virgem e aparentemente estava se guardando para o casamento. Mas ele ficou bêbado numa festa em que a namorada não estava e Santana não perde uma oportunidade. A Rachel ficou arrasada, não queria saber nem de cantar, algo histórico porque ela não perde uma oportunidade de ter um solo no nosso clube. Depois de algumas semanas ela perdoou o Finn e os dois estão juntos desde então. Mas ela sempre fica desconfiada e agora você chegou... – ele disse piscando os olhos.

- Ok – ela falou não entendendo muito bem onde o garoto queria chegar – Espera aí, você ta dizendo que ela acha que eu vou ficar com o namorado dela?

- Demorou heim? – ele perguntou rindo da cara que ela fez enquanto olhava dele para Rachel e dela para ele novamente.

- Como?

- Olha, Rachel fica insegura quando está perto das Cheerios que são bonitas e populares. Você é a aluna nova, diferente. E você é linda – ela já havia ouvido muitas pessoas elogiando a sua beleza, mas quando o garoto falou daquele jeito ela não pode fazer nada além de corar – Claro que ela vai imaginar que o Finn pode traí-la de novo, só que agora com você.

Agora fazia sentido. Claro que a menina não precisava ter sido grossa do jeito que foi com Quinn, mas ela estava se sentindo ameaçada e não queria que a outra a ajudasse. E isso explicava porque a morena olhou para ela daquela forma quando ela estava na frente da sala e Finn estava encarando-a.

- Ela não precisa se preocupar – Quinn disse com um sorriso virando para a frente e olhando para seu professor que agora estava parado de frente para o quadro contemplando o que havia escrito – Eu não estou interessada no garoto dela – e murmurou a segunda parte – Ou em qualquer outro garoto.

- O QUÊ? – Sam falou alto demais atraindo a atenção de todos os alunos da sala e do seu professor – Desculpa, Sr Schue, eu apenas não havia entendido uma palavra no quadro – o professor balançou a cabeça e virou-se de costas de novo enquanto os alunos olhavam para os dois com uma cara estranha ou de confusão e depois voltaram a escrever em seus cadernos ou conversar – Você quer dizer que você é...?

- Lésbica, gay, escolha uma palavra e a resposta vai ser a mesma. Sim – ela falou baixo fingindo escrever em um caderno imaginário com a sua caneta – Se tiver algum problema com isso pode falar.

- Problema? Não, nenhum – ele deu um sorriso de lado abrindo seu livro – Meu irmão mais velho é gay e um dos meus amigos do glee club, o Kurt, também é. Mas eu acho que você vai acabar com as fantasias de muitos garotos daqui – disse dando um tapinha nas costas dela.

- Ou eu posso transformar as fantasias deles – foi a vez dela dar o tapa.

- Eu gostei de você, Quinn. Acho que uma amizade acabou de nascer – ele falou estendendo a mão em sua direção e fechando em um soco.

- Pode ter certeza, Sam – ela bateu sua mão na dele.

No resto da aula os dois prestaram atenção no que o professor estava falando. Quer dizer, Sam prestou atenção, porque Quinn colocou um fone de ouvido e fingiu que o professor era o vocalista do Led Zeppelin e estava cantando. No final da aula todos se levantaram e Finn se virou para trás.

- Oi, meu nome é Finn Hudson – ele falou com o mesmo sorriso bobo piscando seus olhos tentando parecer atraente. A palavra chave é tentando – E se você precisar eu posso te ajudar com o seu horário. E se você tiver química comigo podemos até ir juntos.

- Finn, você ia me levar para literatura! – a morena do lado dele exclamou chamando a atenção dos três. Ela cruzou os braços e bufou olhando para o outro lado.

- Eu não posso me atrasar, babe – o garoto passou o braço por trás dos ombros dela, antes de piscar para Quinn e trazer o corpo da morena mais para perto do seu.

- Na verdade – a loira falou interrompendo aquele momento – Eu tenho literatura agora – ela virou lançando um olhar suplicante para Sam que apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho inglês – ele falou sorrindo simpaticamente para ela.

- Eu ia levar a Rachel para a aula, posso muito bem levar as duas – Finn falou cheio de si, fazendo tanto Sam quanto Quinn rolarem os olhos.

- Você não pode se atrasar, Finn – a morena falou dando um beijo do rosto do rapaz e dando um olhar indiferente para a loira – Eu posso muito bem guiar a garota nova para a aula.

- A garota nova tem nome – Quinn falou impaciente arrancando uma risada baixa de Sam que recebeu uma cotovelada em troca.

- A gente se vê depois – Rachel ignorou a garota e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um selinho no namorado que acabou virando um beijo de língua. Quinn ficou olhando para os seus pés, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto Sam fingiu estar interessado no seu caderno – Vamos – ela disse saindo da sala sem esperar a loira se mexer.

As duas andaram em silencio por alguns metros até a morena se virar de frente para a loira e encostar seu dedo indicador nela encarando os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Quinn.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Eu conheço o seu tipo e eu não vou deixar você roubar o meu namorado. Eu vou ser uma estrela da Broadway algum dia e o Finn vai ser o meu marido...

- Marido troféu – a outra murmurou.

- E nós dois vamos ser muito felizes e ninguém nunca vai lembrar que você tentou roubar ele algum dia. Então você pode parar agora.

- Acabou? – a loira perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção e segurando o dedo da outra soltando logo depois e arrumando sua blusa – Você pode ficar com Frankenstein e ter bebês aberrações a vontade, eu não me importo. Eu não quero o seu namorado, e não estou nem um pouco atraída por ele. Na verdade, pensar em ficar atraída por ele é repugnante. Então se você não se importa eu gostaria de chegar à minha aula de literatura. Eu não gostaria, mas eu tenho que ir, então dá para você se mexer logo? – ela perguntou dando um pequeno empurrão no ombro da morena.

- Ahn, certo. Claro.

Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que alguém deixava Rachel Berry sem palavras. Mas Quinn não sabia disso e nem se importava, ela só queria sair de perto daquela anã maluca. As duas finalmente chegaram na sala de aula e Rachel virou-se para ela.

- Você acha que aquele seu discurso me enganou?

- O que eu tenho que fazer para você parar com isso? – a loira perguntou passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos e fechando os olhos.

- Não fale com o Finn. Deixa a gente em paz – a morena falou andando e se sentando na primeira fileira, do lado da garota asiática que de alguma maneira havia chegado primeiro que as duas. Talvez ela fosse uma das vampiras, o diretor Figgins que é um homem sábio.

- Sim, porque eu falei com o sr. King Kong – ela sussurrou sentando no fundo ao lado de um garoto usando uma das jaquetas do time de futebol, ela tinha visto ele mais cedo com um copo na mão e quase deu um hi-five nele por jogar aquele liquido na cabeça da anã irritante.

O resto do dia dela foi totalmente inútil. Ela teve mais algumas aulas, não conversou com ninguém além de Sam durante sua aula de física e Mike durante sua aula de álgebra, e recebeu alguns olhares curiosos quando passou pelos corredores. Um garoto falou "bela camisa" quando passou por ela e ela apenas balançou a cabeça. A hora do almoço finalmente chegou e a loira foi arrastada para uma mesa por Sam onde Mike, sua namorada, o garoto da escarpe, e a amiga dele já estavam sentando.

- Quinn, esses são Mike, Tina – a garota asiática deu um pequeno sorriso para ela antes de segurar na mão do namorado – Kurt – o menino acenou de leve com a mão para ela – E Mercedes – ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- E então Quinn. De onde você veio? – Kurt perguntou dando um gole na sua coca cola light.

- Qualquer lugar. A ultima escola em que estive era em Columbia – ela falou sentando-se entre o garoto e o loiro. Mercedes estava na frente de Kurt, enquanto do lado dela estava Tina e Mike na frente de Sam.

- Então você se muda muito? – foi à vez do asiático de perguntar.

- Sempre que eu sou expulsa de um colégio – ela deu de ombros tomando um gole da sua fanta e roubando uma batata frita do prato de Sam, sem notar todos os olhares da mesa nela.

- Você é uma rebelde? – Tina perguntou quando a loira terminou de mastigar a batata.

- Eu não sou bem um James Dean, mas eu diria que sim. Quer dizer, eu nunca fiz nada demais. Talvez eu quase tenha incendiado um colégio e quase tenha matado um diretor, mas a culpa não foi minha – ela falou com um sorriso inocente olhando em volta da cafeteria.

- Seus pais já pensaram em te mandar para um internato? – Mercedes perguntou fazendo uma cara estranha e trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com Kurt.

- Já e eu quase causei a terceira guerra mundial no ginásio de lá.

- Deixa eu adivinhar – o garoto loiro do lado dela falou – A culpa não foi sua.

- Ta ficando esperto, Sammy – ela sorriu para todos mais uma vez – Mas podem ficar tranqüilos, eu não vou fazer nada aqui. Minha mãe quer passar os próximos dois anos em uma cidade só e ela meio que me chantageou então vocês vão me aturar por algum tempo.

Durante o resto do intervalo os outros cinco ficaram conversando sobre o glee club e Quinn ficou apenas ouvindo. As vezes Sam lhe explicava uma coisa ou outra, mas ela só balançava a cabeça ficando contente em apenas ouvir. Ela teve algumas aulas e finalmente estava pronta para ir embora. Sam tinha se oferecido para dar uma carona para ela hoje porque o clube dele não tinha ensaio hoje e não teria treino do time. Ela deu uma passada no banheiro e foi ajeitar sem cabelo. A garota parou na frente do espelho e começou a batucar de leve na pia enquanto cantava.

_Living easy, livin' free  
Season ticket, on a one, way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too_

De repente um barulho chamou a sua atenção e ela se virou para trás dando de cara com Rachel Berry saindo de um dos cubículos e olhando para ela com uma expressão confusa. A morena abriu a torneira e lavou suas mãos sem tirar os olhos da loira.

- Eu não sabia que você cantava.

- Eu lhe disse que eu cantava – a loira retrucou terminando de ajeitar sua franja que ficava caindo o tempo todo nos seus olhos. Maldita hora que ela aceitou cortar seu cabelo.

- Nós temos um clube...

- Eu não estou interessada.

- ... E nós precisamos de mais um membro porque...

- Eu não estou interessada.

- ... um dos nossos foi transferido e nós não podemos...

- Eu não estou interessada.

- ... competir sem com apenas 11 membros porque...

- Você é surda? EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADA! Caramba, que droga – a loira gritou batendo sua mão na pia e pegando sua mochila e colocando-a nas costas.

- Por mais que eu não goste de você, a sua voz é boa. Não tão boa quanto a minha, é claro, mas com um pouco de pratica nós podemos melhorá-la e torná-la digna de um solo. Claro que só um solo, ou um dueto, ou uma parte pequena em uma música em que eu estiver cantando, mas é alguma coisa e eu me comprometo a ajudá-la a melhorar sua voz, desde que você não a use para impressionar o Finn.

- Olha aqui, Berry. Eu te disse mil vezes que eu não estou interessada no seu namorado gigante e eu também não estou interessada em fazer parte de um clube do coral idiota com uma cantora idiota como você.

- O Sam está no clube – a morena disse sem mostrar que estava ofendida pelas palavras da loira.

- Que bom para o Sam. Agora se você não se importa eu vou embora – ela falou andando até a porta e parando quando a morena fez outra pergunta.

- Essa é a sua resposta final?

- Sim, essa é a minha resposta final – a loira falando batendo a porta e andando em direção ao estacionamento.

- Veremos – Rachel deu um sorriso antes de pegar um papel para enxugar as mãos e já pensando no seu plano.


	2. Where Do They All Belong?

Quinn já estava no WMHS há uma semana. Ela já estava bem amiga de Sam e de Mike, além de também conversar ocasionalmente com Tina, Kurt, Mercedes e Puck. Às vezes Finn tentava falar com ela, mas na maioria das vezes ela simplesmente saia correndo para o lado oposto e tentava ignorar seu nome sendo chamado pelo jogador. Sue Sylvester havia tentado fazer ela entrar para as lideres de torcida, mas Quinn não era muito fã de sair por ai usando um uniforme vermelho. Como se ela precisasse chamar mais atenção.

A loira estava andando pelos corredores do colégio na segunda feira quando ela notou algo estranho. Rachel parecia estar observando cada movimento da menina e, além disso, alguns outros alunos conhecidos estavam olhando para ela. O que a morena estaria aprontando dessa vez? Ela não teve tempo de começar a pensar por que de repente Puck havia aparecido do seu lado.

- Olá Q – ele falou dando seu sorriso que fazia a maioria das meninas ficarem aos seus pés.

- Oi Puck – Quinn falou parando em frente ao seu armário e dando as três batidinhas para finalmente conseguir abri-lo – O que eu posso fazer por você?

- Muitas coisas – ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas algumas vezes, mas a loira apenas ignorou isso e continuou a guardar suas coisas – Mas tem uma coisa em especial que você poderia fazer.

- Mal posso esperar para saber o que – ela fechou o armário e se virou para encarar o garoto que parecia olhar para o outro lado do corredor. Quando ela ia se virar para ver para onde ele estava olhando, Puck segurou seus ombros e encarou seus olhos.

- Você precisa entrar para o nosso glee club.

- Ah não, você também?

Desde o seu encontro com Rachel Berry no banheiro no seu primeiro dia de aula, Quinn havia recebido bilhetes anônimos mandando ela entrar para o clube. Ela apenas ignorou já que era meio obvio quem estava mandando isso para ela. O que a loira não entendia era por que a morena não desistia de fazer ela entrar para esse maldito clube. As duas não se suportavam então por que ficar mais uma hora juntas quando Rachel poderia muito bem ficar brigando por solos com os outros e Quinn poderia fazer algo muito mais útil?

Além disso, a outra havia deixado bem claro que não queria que Quinn chegasse perto do seu namorado ou falasse com ele. Seria meio difícil se os dois estivessem no mesmo clube.

- Olha só, pode parecer uma idéia idiota...

- É uma idéia idiota – ela disse começando a andar enquanto o garoto a seguia.

- ... Mas nós precisamos mesmo de alguém como você.

- O que você quer dizer com alguém como eu? – ela perguntou parando de repente e ficando de frente para ele. A garota ainda podia sentir os olhos de alguém a observando.

- Você tem um estilo diferente e eu acho que pode desafiar o Sr. Schue quando ele estiver exagerando na quantidade de músicas do Journey – ele falou pensativo, olhando mais uma vez para trás e depois olhando para ela de novo com uma cara mais divertida – Além disso, as garotas mais gatas do colégio estão no nosso clube. Só falta você – ele piscou o olho para ela, meio que esperando que ela dissesse que entraria para o clube.

- A minha resposta é não. Tchau – e com isso a garota saiu andando em direção a sua primeira aula, biologia.

Os primeiros trinta minutos da aula foram super calmos, a professora apenas explicava sobre o que eles iam estudar durante esse primeiro semestre. Ela finalmente falou que todos deveriam trabalhar em duplas para fazer um relatório e Quinn quase caiu da sua cadeira quando Kurt gritou que ela seria a sua dupla. O melhor era que ele estava do lado dela.

- Eu adoro aulas de biologia – ele disse ajeitando seus cabelos e abrindo seu caderno. Era engraçado ver um garoto usando uma caneta rosa, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e não comentou nada.

Quinn havia gostado bastante de Kurt. Ele não parecia saber que ela era gay, mas ele meio que passava uma sensação de confiança para ela. O garoto era o único homossexual assumido do colégio. Alguns diziam que algumas líderes de torcida eram pelo menos bi, mas nenhum delas havia confirmado nada. Nem negado, claro. Mas ser você mesmo acabava custando caro. Kurt, por exemplo, sempre levava slushies na cara. Sim, o mesmo liquido que ela viu sendo jogado em Rachel Berry. Ninguém havia se atrevido a chegar perto de Quinn com um daqueles copos, mas ela estaria pronta para bater em quem fizesse isso.

Ela observou o garoto do seu lado escrevendo algumas coisas na sua folha de papel. A loira achava incrível como ele conseguia vir para o colégio todos os dias sabendo do risco que corria. Ela também admirava Rachel, mesmo que não quisesse admitir isso.

- Às vezes eu sinto como se eu devesse cantar uma música do nada – o garoto disse chamando a sua atenção novamente – Você já sentiu isso?

- Sim, eu acho – ela falou começando a escrever no seu caderno também, sua professora havia começado a encará-la quando percebeu que a loira não havia se mexido ainda.

- Quer saber o que poderia resolver o seu problema? Se juntar ao nosso glee club.

- Não, tudo menos isso – ela falou se abaixando e batendo a cabeça na mesa, escondendo seu rosto em suas mãos. Por um momento ela havia esquecido toda a admiração que sentia pelo outro e só queria acabar com ele. Planos de como matar o menino com sua própria echarpe passavam pela sua cabeça.

- É a sua chance de expressar seus sentimentos através de músicas. E nós somos todos muito bons. Claro que a Berry sempre tenta pegar todos os solos e nós temos que brigar com unhas e dentes por uma parte em uma música, mas no final vale a pena. Além disso, todos gostam de música. Você pode cantar suas músicas favoritas lá.

- Olha só, Kurt – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para a professora que agora parecia escrever mais alguma coisa no quadro – Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de você, mas eu não entendo de onde surgiu essa idéia ridícula. Eu não vou entrar no clube de vocês.

- Eu posso te oferecer algumas coisas em troca – ele falou se opoiando em seus cotovelos e chegando mais perto dela – Nós poderíamos dar um trato em você. Eu, você e a Mercedes podemos ir a um salão fazer as duas mãos, os seus pés, comprar alguns vestidos... E eu posso pagar tudo, você não precisa...

O toque do sinal salvou a garota de ouvir mais sobre a oferta dele. Ela rapidamente pegou suas coisas, jogou seu caderno de qualquer jeito dentro da sua mochila e se levantou, colocando a cadeira no lugar antes de se virar para olhar para Kurt.

- Eu gosto das minhas roupas. E minhas unhas estão boas desse jeito, muito obrigada. Agora eu vou indo para a minha aula de espanhol.

Ela saiu o mais rápido que pôde sem atrair a atenção de ninguém antes que o garoto fosse atrás dela e prometesse mais alguma coisa absurda. Ela agradeceu por ter pernas rápidas e chegou à sala de espanhol em pouco tempo, sentando mais uma vez ao lado de Sam. Agora que os dois eram amigos ele não havia tentado flertar com ela nem dar aqueles sorrisinhos que ele costuma dar quando está interessado em alguma garota.

Sam não podia negar que se sentia atraído por Quinn. Quem não sentia? Mas ela falou que não estava interessada em garotos então ele ia respeitar isso. E ela era uma ótima amiga, ele se divertia bastante com os comentários que ela fazia. Além de ter um gosto musical bom. O garoto deu um sorriso quando ela jogou sua mochila em cima da mesa e sentou-se, jogando sua cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

- O que houve, Quinn? – ele perguntou pegando seu livro que estava debaixo da carteira.

- Pessoas enchendo a minha paciência – ela falou ainda sem abrir os olhos e não notou Rachel entrando na sala e lhe dando um olhar curioso antes de se virar para olhar para Sam e balançar a cabeça afirmativamente sentando-se em seguida – Como está o seu dia, Evans?

- Bom. Eu acho. Quer dizer, ele acabou de começar, então... – o garoto olhou nervoso para frente onde Rachel havia se virado para encará-lo e fazer gestos com a mão indicando Quinn. Ela não parecia ser muito boa com mímica ou sutileza.

- Você está estranho – ela notou sem abrir os olhos ou se mexer. A morena na frente deles havia se virado novamente para frente quando o professor entrou na sala.

- Nós precisamos conversar – ele falou sério checando se o professor estava olhando para eles antes de se virar se lado para encarar melhor a loira.

- Você vai terminar comigo? – Quinn abriu os olhos e fingiu estar chocada colocando uma mão em seu peito e cobrindo seus olhos com a outra – Você não pode fazer isso, Samuel Evans.

- Cala a boca, Quinn – ele falou rindo e dando um tapinha no ombro dela – E não me chama de Samuel – ela havia descoberto que o garoto não gostava quando chamavam ele pelo nome, então sempre que queria brincar com ele ela usava-o – Mas eu precisa conversar com você mesmo.

- Tudo bem, fala logo – ela disse se virando para encarar ele também e cruzando as pernas. Ela olhou para frente na hora que Rachel deu uma virada para trás e as duas se encararam antes da morena virar para falar alguma coisa para o namorado.

- Eu acho que você deveria entrar para o nosso clube.

- Mais um! – ela exclamou apontando para ele com uma cara de raiva e chamando a atenção de alguns estudantes que estavam ali perto – Você passou para o lado deles?

- Do que você ta falando, Quinn? – ele disse balançando a cabeça e passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos loiros tentando arrumá-los. O calcanhar de Aquiles de Sam eram seus cabelos, a melhor forma de ofender ele era ofendendo seus cabelos.

- Todos estão me mandando entrar para esse clube. E eu já disse que eu não quero.

- Por que nós sabemos que você tem potencial – ele disse dando um sorriso de lado – Eu até poderia te dar carona todos os dias.

A loira parou para pensar um pouco. Sua mãe disse que ela não ia ganhar um carro até que ela provasse que merecia. Ou seja, teria de ficar provavelmente metade do ano sem um carro e não poderia aprontar nada no colégio. Uma carona todos os dias seria muito bom para ela. Mas por outro lado ficar cantando musicas com o coral do colégio não parecia ser tão divertido.

- Eu vou recusar.

- Quinn, pensa um pouco. Vai ser divertido – ele falou olhando preocupado para a frente e depois se virando para a garota novamente.

- Vamos prestar atenção na aula, ta?

A verdade é que ela não prestou nem um pouco de atenção na aula. Sr. Schue estava falando bem devagar, provavelmente pensando que o QI deles era 0. Ela encostou seu rosto no seu braço e ficou vendo o professor cantar alguma música em espanhol e fazer uma dança. Ela já sabia que ele era o responsável pelo glee club, mas será que ele não podia dar uma aula normal uma vez? Além disso, ela não gostava de nenhuma música em espanhol.

Quando Rachel Berry levantou a mão para fazer uma pergunta, a loira quase foi até lá gritar com ela pessoalmente por estar transformando o dia dela em um inferno e por ter uma voz irritante, e por ser mal educada, e por ter belas pernas, e por não parar de falar e... Belas pernas? Quinn balançou a cabeça, mas não parou de encarar as pernas da outra. Para uma garota baixinha ela tinha longas pernas. Muito longas. Quinn estava imaginando como seria...

- E é isso por hoje – o professor deu um breve sorriso antes de se virar para pegar o celular e checar alguma coisa, provavelmente uma mensagem nova.

- Você está bem, Quinn? – o loiro perguntou olhando preocupado para ela que continuava a encarar as pernas da colega com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. Droga, ela tinha que parar de se sentir atraída pelas garotas erradas.

- Eu estou ótima – a loira se levantou evitando olhar para a morena antes que ela achasse outra parte do corpo dela que fosse atraente – Devo ir para a minha aula de espanhol.

- Nós acabamos de ter uma aula de espanhol.

- Devo seguir então para a minha aula de inglês.

- Agora é o intervalo.

- Devo seguir para o meu intervalo – ela disse com uma expressão decidida no rosto caminhando rapidamente e deixando um Sam Evans confuso e uma Rachel Berry furiosa.

A loira já havia sido abordada por mais de três membros do glee club. Mercedes havia falando com ela durante o intervalo. Quinn ficou morta de medo já que a outra quase a empurrou contra um armário e impediu que ela se mexesse. Ela teve de ouvir a garota falar sobre como o clube ajudou ela com a sua família e que ela descobriu mais sobre a sua cultura. Certo, muito interessante.

Artie quase a atropelou e a loira saiu, literalmente, correndo pelos corredores com o rapaz atrás dela. Para alguém que usa cadeira de rodas ele era muito rápido. Quinn tinha certeza de que ela ganharia facilmente uma corrida se Artie estivesse atrás dela.

Por fim, Tina tentou convencê-la com seus poderes sobrenaturais de que a garota deveria entrar para o clube. Quinn tinha certeza de que a gótica havia tentando hipnotizá-la e por um momento ela pensou realmente que a outra iria mostrar seus caninos de vampira e morder ela. A loira deu graças a Deus quando Figgins apareceu no corredor gritando "Vampira!" dando tempo para ela sair correndo e entrar na sua aula de inglês. A primeira pessoa que ela viu foi Mike e ela foi correndo sentar ao lado dele.

- A sua namorada é muito louca – ela falou arrancando uma risada dele enquanto a garota tentava respirar e recuperar seu fôlego.

- O que ela fez? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela enquanto a professora entrava na sala.

- Ela usou algum poder ou sei lá o que. Eu acho que isso é um pesadelo onde todos querem me fazer entrar para um clube idiota.

- Por falar nisso... – ele disse coçando a cabeça e olhando para baixo fazendo Quinn arregalar os olhos e ficar na ponta da cadeira.

- Você também? – ela falou com o mesmo tom que usou para falar com Sam.

- Eu não vou te obrigar a entrar, mas você deveria pensar um pouco antes de dizer não – o asiático virou para frente na hora em que a professora mandou todos guardarem seus livros para o primeiro teste surpresa, sendo que eles só tiveram duas aulas juntos. Melhor dia impossível.

Quando Quinn pensou que estava livre e poderia finalmente pegar um livro no seu armário sem que ninguém a incomodasse a porta do mesmo é fechada por toda força e Quinn dá de cara com a latina, que pelo que Sam lhe contou é a capitã das lideres de torcida e a garota mais popular do colégio. Por enquanto.

A loira não pode deixar de olhar para o corpo da outra. Seus olhos demoraram nas pernas dela e ela não pode deixar de lembrar das pernas de Berry. Balançando sua cabeça para tentar esquecer as imagens ela finalmente levantou a cabeça para encarar os olhos escuros da latina.

- Sim? – Quinn perguntou virou de lado e se encostou no seu armário. Seus olhos pararam no seu relógio e ela percebeu que a conversa teria de ser rápida se ela quisesse chegar à aula a tempo.

- Você tem uma coisa que eu quero – a latina disse dando um sorriso provocante e mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

- Mesmo? O que? – a loira perguntou dando um sorriso de lado.

- A sua voz – ela falou baixo e Quinn tentou pensar numa resposta até que ela entendeu o que aquilo significava e rolou os olhos.

- Você também faz parte desse clube.

- Exatamente, Fabray – a latina disse chegando mais perto dela e pelo canto do olho, Quinn conseguiu enxergar Rachel olhando para duas e ignorando o que seu namorado contava animadamente – Talvez eu possa te dar algo em troca.

- Por mais tentador que isso pareça – a loira falou dando uma olhada de cima a baixo na morena contendo-se para não virar o rosto e olhar para a outra – Eu vou recusar.

- Eu ainda não lhe disse a minha oferta – Santana chegou mais perto dela e tocou no seu braço. A loira tinha certeza de que se ficasse mais um segundo ali era capaz dela aceitar entrar para qualquer clube e usar uma camisa mostrando que tinha orgulho de estar lá.

- A minha resposta vai ser a mesma – ela acenou com a cabeça antes de começar a andar, parando quando a latina segurou no seu braço e a puxou um pouco mais para perto.

- Você é _diferente_, Quinn. Eu sei quando alguém é _diferente_. Nós poderíamos nos divertir juntas – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou sua mão escorregar pelo braço da loira. Ela viu Rachel fazendo uma cara de nojo e sorriu internamente.

- Eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê, Santana – ela fez todo o esforço possível para se distanciar da latina antes de começar a andar em direção a sua próxima aula.

Uma outra líder de torcida havia parado Quinn e pedido para ela entrar para o glee club. Ela mencionou algo sobre o seu gato e a loira pediu licença, andando rápido para a sua ultima aula do dia. Literatura.

Ela chegou antes da professora e sentou em uma cadeira no fundo, pegando um fone e colocando no ouvido. Enquanto balança sua cabeça no ritmo da música ela notou uma figura sentar do seu lado e quando ela olhou para cima deu de cara com um sorriso gigantesco e uma mão acenando para ela. Finn Hudson.

- Oi Quinn. Nós ainda não tivemos a chance de conversar – ele falou como se tivesse feito muito esforço para descobrir isso e depois ficou perdido em pensamentos olhando pela janela.

- Ahm, certo.

Finn Hudson não era é idiota como todos pensam que é. Ou pelo menos ele pensa que não é. De qualquer jeito, o garoto sabe que namorar com Rachel acaba com sua reputação. Foi por isso que ele perdeu a virgindade com Santana, para ganhar respeito. Funcionou, em parte. Mas a latina não ficava atrás dele, nem deixava ele levar ela para encontros ou dava toda a atenção que ele queria. Rachel fazia aquilo. Era por isso que ele gostava tanto de estar com Rachel.

Ela sempre estava atrás dele como um cachorrinho, seguindo-o para onde ele fosse, até mesmo ficando na arquibancada do campo quando ele estava treinando. Eles sempre saiam em encontros, e ele gostava de mostrar para todo mundo que tinha uma namorada. E por fim, ela dava total atenção a ele. Sempre escutava o que ele estava falando (ou fingia) e defendia ele. A namorada perfeita.

Mas ele não podia deixar de notar as outras garotas. Ninguém sabia, mas ele já tinha ficado com Santana outras vezes, mesmo depois de voltar com Rachel. Os dois não tinham passado nem da primeira base, e ele achava que por ser um garoto estaria perdoado. Claro que a namorada dele não sabia de nada.

- Então – ele voltou a olhar para ela – A gente podia fazer alguma coisa juntos.

- E quanto a sua namorada? – Pela primeira vez ela agradeceu a existência de Rachel Berry. Não seria a ultima.

- Eu, você e a Rachel? Eu não sei se eu gosto desse tipo de coisa – ele fez uma careta e a loira escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos contanto até dez para não bater no garoto.

- O que eu quis dizer foi, "A sua namorada não vai ficar com raiva"? – ela falou devagar, silaba por silaba.

- Ela não se importa e não precisa ficar sabendo – seu sorriso aumentou e Quinn teve de admitir que ninguém conseguia sorrir tanto assim – Rachel não é ciumenta.

- Imagina se fosse – Quinn murmurou virando para a frente e observando os outros alunos. Seu fone de ouvido estava esquecido, jogado na sua mesa junto do seu Iphone.

- Sabe uma ótima maneira da gente passar um tempo juntos? – ele perguntou chamando a atenção dela novamente – Se você se juntar...

- Se você falar glee club eu vou chorar.

- Clube do coral?

- Ok, eu vou chorar.

- Eu não entendo – ele murmurou coçando a cabeça. _Que novidade você não entender alguma coisa._ Ela pensou rolando os olhos – A Rachel disse que se eu pedisse iria funcionar.

- A Rachel disse? – ela virou a cabeça rapidamente para encará-lo e o garoto ficou com medo de que algum tipo de fogo saísse dos olhos dela e o acertasse em cheio – Então ela armou tudo isso.

- Ela disse que era para o bem do clube – ele falou confuso mordendo o lábio inferior – Então, temos um encontro? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto dela fazendo com que a garota quisesse vomitar por causa da colônia dele.

- Professora? – ela levantou a mão e se levantou rapidamente, pegando as suas coisas – Eu não me sinto muito bem, posso ir para a enfermaria?

- Claro, senhorita Fabray – a mulher parecia estar com medo de pegar qualquer que você a doença que sua aluna supostamente tinha – Vá... logo.

A loira correu, mais uma vez, e saiu da sala. Ela não estava passando mal de jeito nenhum, mas não conseguia ficar mais nenhum segundo perto de Finn sem querer matar ele. Era a terceira vez em que ela desejava matar alguém. Apenas um dia normal na sua vida.

Ela andou até um banheiro próximo, e entrou decidindo jogar um pouco de água no seu rosto e relaxar. Aquele era o ultimo horário e ela poderia ir para casa e relaxar e finalmente acordar amanhã num novo dia. E ela não teria de ver

- Berry? – a loira exclamou ao abrir a porta do banheiro e dar de cara com a outra lavando as suas mãos – O senhor está me testando – ela murmurou olhando para cima, imaginando estar conversando com Deus quando a voz nada angelical da outra garota ecoou pelo banheiro.

- Eu tenho um nome, sabia? E esse nome é Rachel – ela falou virando-se de frente e encarando a garota mais alta.

- Eu não me importo. Eu estou tendo um péssimo dia e é tudo culpa sua. Esse seu plano idiota de tentar fazer eu entrar no seu clube não está dando certo.

- Como não deu certo? O Sam disse que ia te prometer carona todos os dias, e o Kurt ia oferecer dinheiro, a Santana ia oferecer sexo, o que é estranho porque eu sabia que o Puck deveria ter feito isso. A Mercedes ia contar a história emocionante da vida dela, enquanto Tina e Artie iam fazer medo em você. O Mike ia agir como o anjo do bem e o Puck seria o diabo. E eu não faço idéia do que a Brittany iria fazer – a morena se encostou na pia e começou a repassar todas as fases do seu plano infalível.

- Eu já disse que eu não queria entrar para esse clube. Eu não gosto de cantar.

- Mas você adora música. Dá para ver pelas suas roupas – a morena apontou para a camisa de Quinn – Você ta usando uma camisa do Queen. Na semana passada você usou uma do The Who, depois dos Stones, depois do Beatles, AC/DC e Ramones. Você gosta de música e nem pode negar isso.

A morena ficou um pouco chocada quando a outra garota começou a rir. Não, gargalhar. Quinn segurou sua barriga e tentou respirar depois de passar tanto tempo rindo. Ela quase teve outra crise ao ver a expressão da morena.

- Então você anda prestando atenção em mim? – Quinn perguntou arqueando uma perfeita sobrancelha.

- Você surtou? Claro que não – a morena balançou a cabeça várias vezes e rolou os olhos.

- É? Então como você sabe todas as roupas que eu usei. Aposto que a melhor parte do seu dia é quando você me vê, ou quando eu falo com você. É por isso que você sabe tudo que eu já usei, você guarda esse momento na sua memória – ela falou rindo da cara que a outra fez e dando mais um passo para a frente.

- Eu tenho um namorado. Eu não preciso ficar prestando atenção em você. E mesmo que eu não tivesse, eu nunca prestaria atenção em você – Rachel disse dando um sorriso ao terminar de falar e olhando confiante para a outra.

- O seu namorado me ofereceu um encontro? – a loira retrucou irritada com a outra.

- Não seja boba, ele só iria te pedir para entrar no clube – a morena falou dando as costas e jogando um papel no lixo.

- Mesmo? Por que ele se ofereceu para sair comigo sem que você soubesse – a morena virou rapidamente e por um momento Quinn pensou que ela fosse lhe dar um tapa na cara.

- Não fale mentiras, Quinn. Se você quer o Finn pelo menos não jogue sujo. Ele nunca faria isso comigo. Tudo bem que ele me traiu uma vez, mas ele estava bêbado e eu o perdoei e agora nós dois estamos felizes. E quer saber? Nós não precisamos de você. Sua voz nem é tão boa assim, eu vou achar alguém para cantar no fundo e pronto – Rachel saiu indignada, abriu a porta e ia sair do banheiro quando a voz de Quinn a parou.

- Você acaba de conseguir o seu décimo segundo membro.

- O QUÊ? – a garota se virou rapidamente e encarou a outra como se ela fosse louca.

- Eu vou te mostrar a minha voz. Venha, vamos – a loira segurou no braço da outra garota e as duas começaram a andar em direção a sala em que o clube se reunia. Quer dizer, Quinn começou a andar porque Rachel estava apenas sendo arrastada.

Rachel havia se apaixonado por Finn no momento em que ele havia cantado "Don't Stop Believing", mas quando a loira tocou no seu braço ela sentiu alguma coisa. Foi totalmente diferente de quando Finn tocava nela. Talvez a diva tivesse surtado de vez, mas ela estava tremendo e corando. Ela só rezava para que a loira não percebesse isso.

As duas chegaram à sala em que todos estavam conversando e eles pararam para encará-las. Todos não podiam conter suas caras de surpresa ao ver Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray, entrando juntas na sala do coral. Mais surpreendente era que a loira não tinha soltado o braço da outra, mas quando ela notou Quinn tratou de soltar o mesmo.

- Quinn, que surpresa tê-la aqui conosco – Sr. Schue disse sorrindo enquanto Rachel saia da sua transe e andava em direção a cadeira vazia ao lado do seu sorridente namorado.

- O que eu posso dizer? Rachel me convenceu a fazer uma audição – ela falou com um sorriso sacana no rosto piscando para a morena que cruzou os braços e olhou para a direção oposta.

- O que ela te prometeu? Ficar calada pelo resto da vida dela? – Puck perguntou levando um soco fraco no braço, dado por Finn.

- Quem dera – a loira murmurou baixo o bastante para que ninguém ouvisse – Ela apenas me falou sobre os benefícios de ter uma atividade extracurricular no histórico acadêmico.

- Você ta zuando com a gente? – Santana respondeu fazendo uma cara de confusão e cruzando os braços.

- Não. Se vocês não se importam eu gostaria de cantar logo – ela falou com um largo sorriso fazendo seu professor sorrir também.

- Vá em frente, Quinn – Will sentou-se na cadeira vazia no fundo, ao lado de Sam e Mercedes.

A garota estava nervosa, nunca havia cantado na frente de ninguém além da sua irmã, uma vez. E de Rachel. Ela olhou para os seus colegas que estavam ansiosos e entusiasmados para ouvir o que ela ia cantar. Finalmente a garota escolheu uma música e falou com a banda. Os integrantes apenas balançaram a cabeça positivamente e começaram a tocar. A loira virou-se para frente e pode notar que alguns balançavam seus pés já reconhecendo a música.

_Eleanor Rigby__, picks up the rice _

_In the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face_

_That she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?_

Ela pôde notar que alguns dos seus colegas pareciam chocados com a voz dela. Rachel deveria ter mencionado que ela havia a ouvido cantando, mas com certeza não elogiou muito a voz dela.

___All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_

Quinn conseguiu alcançar todas as notas, mesmo as do final em que ela não tinha muita segurança. __

_Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people_

Todos menos Rachel aplaudiram a garota quando ela acabou de cantar e o professor chegou do lado dela, dando três tapinhas no seu ombro e falando.

- Bem vinda ao New Directions._  
_


	3. Help Me Through Reality

Apenas um dia depois de ser anunciada a entrada de Quinn para o glee club, todo o colégio já sabia do acontecimento. Aparentemente, um tal de Jacob Ben Israel havia dedicado um post especialmente para ela em seu blog falando sobre sua entrada para o "clube dos perdedores". Bem que a garota gostaria de encontrar esse cara.

Quando as portas do WMHS se abriram todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Aquilo era normal, mas pela primeira vez a loira estava nervosa. Sim, porque agora todo mundo olhava para ela de uma forma estranha, alguns com pena, outros com nojo e outros apenas confusos. Provavelmente tentando descobrir porque uma garota como ela se juntaria a um clube como o glee.

Ninguém tinha se aproximado demais dela e a garota conseguiu chegar até o seu armário. Ela colocou a sua combinação e fez todo o ritual diário antes de abri-lo. Ela ouviu passos pesados se aproximando e sentiu vários olhos nas suas costas, mas preferiu continuar com a cabeça baixa e pegar seus livros, guardando-os em seguida na sua mochila. Sem mais nem menos seu armário foi fechado com toda a força e ela deu um pulo, se assustando com um garoto com uma jaqueta do time do colégio do seu lado, segurando um copo. Seus olhos encontraram os dele e ela notou um sorriso aparecer no rosto do rapaz.

- Olhem só. Quinn Fabray, a mais nova perdedora do colégio – o garoto de pele morena e braços assustadoramente fortes disse olhando para a garota enquanto balançava a cabeça – Eu acho que ninguém te avisou que se juntar aqueles idiotas era suicídio social.

- Nós temos duas lideres de torcida lá – ela falou olhando em volta e procurando algum rosto conhecido, só encontrando os de Mercedes, Tina e Kurt que estavam em um canto do corredor observando a cena, claramente chocados e amedrontados – Além de quatro jogadores de futebol, incluindo o quarterback de vocês – seus olhos voltaram a encarar os olhos negros dele. Por que o sinal não podia tocar logo e salvar ela de toda essa confusão?

- Olha aqui loirinha, eu tenho certeza de que as lideres de torcida só estão lá para acabar com esse clube – ele falou recebendo um hi-five do seu companheiro de time que estava ali perto e um olhar desaprovador de Artie que havia acabado de chegar – E quanto aos nossos jogadores... Eles são uma vergonha para o time, uma pena a Beiste não ver isso.

Alguns gritos de incentivo poderiam ser ouvidos e alguns palmas e risadas de jogadores. Os olhos de Quinn percorreram o corredor novamente, procurando alguma saída, mas ela não conseguia pensar em nada. O garoto na sua frente, que ela ouviu alguém chamar de Azimio, deu mais um passo ficando mais próximo dela. A loira olhou para o slushie na mão dele e novamente para o seu rosto.

- E o que você vai fazer? Vai me bater até eu sair de lá – ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e erguendo sua cabeça, encarando melhor ele. O rapaz não esperava aquilo porque abriu a boca algumas vezes e nenhum som saiu de lá.

- Eu não bato em garotas – ele disse depois de se recuperar e suspender um pouco a mão que estava segurando o copo – Mas eu posso fazer algo melhor.

E foi assim que ele jogou o conteúdo do copo no rosto de Quinn. Outro garoto atrás dela jogou o segundo e mais um rapaz jogou o terceiro e ultimo. O liquido frio escorreu pelo seu rosto e olhou sua camisa toda. Ela lambeu os lábios rapidamente e percebeu que o sabor era de uva. _Eles podiam ter escolhido um de morango._ Ela pensou fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gosto do slushie. Ela odiava uva.

- Bem vinda ao glee club, perdedora – Azimio saiu rindo com seus colegas, deixando Quinn ali, parada e banhada em uva. Ela limpou seus olhos e piscou algumas vezes antes de sair andando rapidamente até o banheiro mais próximo.

Para sua sorte o banheiro estava vazio e ela se apoiou na pia, abaixando a cabeça e mordendo seu lábio inferior. Parece que se juntar a esse clube era mesmo uma idéia idiota, mas agora ela não ia sair. Aqueles valentões não iam ter o que eles queriam e ela ia fazer questão de fazer eles pagarem. Ela olhou para a sua camisa e deu um sorriso triste. Ela tinha vindo com uma camisa listrada, azul clara e branca. Sua calça preta não estava arruinada, pelo menos.

O sinal tocou e ela rolou os olhos. Sua primeira aula era inglês e ela ia perder. Não que a garota se importasse muito com a matéria, mas sua mãe com certeza ia reclamar e receber uma reclamação era o que ela menor precisava naquele momento. Ela levantou os olhos para encarar seu reflexo no espelho, mas seus olhos castanho-esverdeados acabaram encontrando os olhos castanhos de Rachel e ela soltou um grito.

- Deus! Você está querendo me matar, Berry? – a loira disse virando-se para encarar a outra de frente.

- Sinto muito, Quinn, minha intenção não era assustá-la. Eu apenas vi o que aconteceu lá fora com Azimio e seus amigos e eu achei que você precisasse da minha ajuda, porque... Uhm, você sabe. Eu tenho experiência com esse tipo de coisa – a morena disse rápido enquanto andava para pegar uma cadeira, estranhamente posicionada no canto do banheiro. Mas afinal o que aquela cadeira fazia ali?

- Eu não preciso de ajuda – ela falou fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Rachel parasse, o que foi completamente inútil – Eu só preciso tirar isso do meu cabelo – ela pegou alguns papeis e abriu a torneira.

Rachel colocou a cadeira na frente da pia e fechou a torneira que havia acabado de ser aberta. Antes que a outra protestasse, ela a empurrou para que sentasse na cadeira e abriu uma outra torneira segurando na cabeça da loira e guiando-a um pouco para trás, assim a água molhava os seus cabelos loiros.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Quinn perguntou olhando nos olhos de Rachel que estava segurando seus cabelos e molhando-os, concentrada em tentar tirar qualquer resíduo do liquido dali.

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – a morena retrucou sem encarar seus olhos – Estou ajudando você.

Quinn não podia negar que aquilo era bom. Seus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente ao sentir o toque da outra. Era bem diferente de quando sua mãe fazia carinho na sua cabeça. Os dedos da outra percorriam todo o seu cabelo, tocando algumas vezes na sua nuca e fazendo-a se arrepiar. Era estranho sentir aquilo logo quando Rachel Berry estava tocando nela. A garota suspirou e inclinou mais a cabeça, relaxando e deixando a outra fazer seu trabalho.

Rachel rezava para que Quinn não notasse que as suas mãos estavam tremendo demais. Ela não podia mentir e dizer que não estava gostando daquilo. Agora que a loira estava com os olhos fechados, ela se permitiu estudar os detalhes do rosto da outra. Primeiro ela olhou para os seus olhos, que estavam fechados. Ela achava linda a cor deles, mas não queria vê-los agora porque isso significaria que Quinn tinha pegado ela a encarando. Ela então olhou para o seu nariz perfeito, e sentiu um pouco de inveja porque as pessoas sempre falavam do nariz dela. Seus pais diziam que era lindo, mas era difícil acreditar neles quando outras pessoas faziam comentários maldosos.

Ela finalmente olhou para a boca da loira. Ela sorriu ao imaginar como seria tocar nela, beijar ela... Espera, beijar? Rachel balançou a cabeça, sem parar seus movimentos e sem parar de olhar para a sua boca. Aquela era uma idéia ridícula, mas ela não pôde deixar de imaginar. Involuntariamente ela se inclinou em direção à boca da outra garota quando a mesma abriu seus olhos e fez ela congelar onde estava.

- E agora, o que você está fazendo? – a loira perguntou nervosa olhando dos olhos de Rachel para sua boca e de volta para os olhos dela.

- Eu... Hm, eu ia... Eu ia limpar isso aqui – seus dedos molhados limparam um vestígio de slushie no queixo da outra antes dela voltar a encarar os cabelos dela e lavá-los – Eu tenho uma roupa extra, se você precisar.

- Porque você tem uma roupa extra? – a loira perguntou encarando o rosto da morena que ainda não olhava para ela, com medo de se perder em pensamentos envolvendo ela mesma, Quinn e suas bocas.

- Sabe o que aconteceu entre você e o Azimio hoje? – ela perguntou sem esperar resposta – Sempre acontece comigo – ela suspirou e Quinn pôde perceber que ela tinha ficado triste, mesmo estando com um sorriso fraco no rosto – Eu tenho de vir preparada para o que pode acontecer comigo – ela deu de ombros e se mexeu para alcançar sua bolsa e pegar um shampoo.

- Mas o seu namorado é o líder do time, ele é o quarterback – a loira falou com convicção observando cada movimento da outra, ela estava visivelmente intrigada com aquilo – Por que ele não te defende?

- Por que ele me defenderia, Quinn? – era possível ver lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos da morena. Aquele deveria ser um assunto delicado – Você faria a mesma coisa se fosse ele – ela deu de ombros e jogou o liquido no cabelo de Quinn, molhando um pouco em seguida.

- Se você fosse minha namorada – Quinn parou por um instante ao perceber que a idéia das duas serem namoradas não parecia ser tão ruim assim. Na verdade, era até uma idéia agradável – Eu nunca deixaria eles fazerem isso com você. Eu iria querer que eles respeitassem você, Rachel, porque você merece.

A morena parou seus movimentos por um instante. Seus olhos encontraram os da outra e ela deu um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro. Mas a verdade era que Finn nunca faria aquilo por ela, ele não querer arranjar uma briga com os outros jogadores por causa dela. Não valia a pena.

- Você não entende? Eu sou uma perdedora, Quinn.

- Você seria a minha perdedora – a loira deu um largo sorriso antes de relaxar novamente e fechar os olhos, deixando as mãos da morena trabalharem.

Rachel agora não conseguia se concentrar em nada. As palavras da outra não saiam da sua cabeça. _Minha namorada. Minha perdedora._ Bem que ela gostaria que alguém a defendesse daquele jeito. Mas aquilo era pedir demais. Ela já era sortuda por estar namorando um dos caras mais populares do colégio e o astro do time de futebol. Claro que ele não era o cara mais gentil, o mais esperto ou mais divertido, mas ela gostava de estar com ele. Finn era um ótimo cantor e ouvia tudo que ela falava e defendia ela às vezes. Só no glee club, mas já era alguma coisa.

Só que ela começou a imaginar como seria estar com Quinn. Pelo que ela havia visto nas aulas que as duas dividiam, a loira era bastante inteligente. Ela não prestava muita atenção na aula, mas sempre sabia as respostas quando os professores lhe faziam perguntas. Ela também era gentil, quando queria ser. Como por exemplo agora. Quinn também era divertida, ela podia notar isso porque todos gostavam dela, até mesmo Santana que implica com todo mundo e demora para gostar de alguém. Além disso, a voz dela é linda. Claro que não é tão boa quanto à de Rachel, ou Mercedes, mas ela tem alguma coisa diferente. Ela tem uma voz doce e que só precisa de um pouco de prática, mas depois de alguns ensaios ela poderia estar brigando por solos com as divas do clube.

E Rachel sabia que a loira era linda. Claro, que podia negar que Quinn era a garota mais bonita do colégio? Até mesmo Santana teria de concordar com isso. Além dela ter um corpo digno de uma líder de torcida. Rachel abaixou a cabeça e corou ao perceber que seus olhos, involuntariamente, haviam percorrido o corpo da outra. Mas a culpa era de Quinn por estar usando uma calça que ficava perfeita nas suas pernas.

Quinn estava com os olhos fechados, mas ela podia sentir os olhares que Rachel lhe lançava. Ela estava quase corando, pensando no havia dito para a outra. Claro que a loira não estava mentindo quando falou o que falou, mas ela provavelmente havia feito a morena ficar desconfortável, e aquilo era o que ela menos queria. Pelo menos a outra não sabia que ela gostava de garotas, o que deixou ela aliviada. Quando a torneira foi fechada e as mãos pararam de percorrer seu cabelo, ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Rachel com uma toalha na mão.

- Desencosta, eu vou enxugar o seu cabelo.

A loira obedeceu e deixou a outra garota enxugar seu cabelo com a toalha. Toda vez que a mão da morena tocava sua pele, ela tremia, mas por sorte a diva iria pensar que ela por conta do frio, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Ela estava mesmo com um pouco de frio. Quando a outra acabou, ela deu um sorriso e se levantou.

- Você falou sobre uma roupa extra... – Quinn comentou colocando as mãos nos bolsos e balançando seu pé, esperando a outra falar.

- Claro. Eu tenho uma blusa em algum lugar – a morena abriu a bolsa e tirou uma camisa pólo branca de dentro da bolsa – Por algum motivo eu trouxe uma dessas.

- Que bom. Por um momento eu pensei que teria de andar por aí com um dos seus suéteres de animal – ela falou rindo e recebendo um soco no braço de Rachel que também estava rindo.

- Eu te ajudo e é assim que você me paga.

- Como você gostaria que eu te pagasse? – a loira falou dando um sorriso provocante e arqueando uma sobrancelha fazendo a morena corar e dar um sorriso nervoso – Por sorte eu trouxe um casaco e não vesti – ela pegou sua mochila e tirou um casaco preto de dentro – Eu te devolvo a camisa depois do glee club.

- Sem problemas – a morena sorriu aliviada quando a loira não voltou a flertar com ela. O pior era que talvez ela flertasse de volta.

- Então, eu vou trocar a minha blusa – a morena balançou a cabeça e continuou a encarar a loira que olhava para o chão e depois olhou para ela – Você se importa de...

- Hum? Oh, você quer que eu me vire – Rachel dando um tapa na sua testa e virou para trás, encarando a porta e dando privacidade para a outra.

A morena não podia negar que estava tentada a dar uma espiada, talvez só uma olhadinha pelo espelho e ver a outra se trocando. Era super normal uma garota ver a outra se trocando, afinal amigas trocam de roupa direto juntas. A diferença é que as duas não são amigas e Rachel talvez tenha uma queda pela loira. Talvez.

Quinn olhava nervosa para as costas da outra garota. Ela tirou a sua blusa e pegou a toalha para limpar um pouco de slushie que havia ficado na sua barriga. Depois ela colocou a camisa pólo e ajeitou-a. Era um pouco grande para ela.

- Rachel? Pode virar – a morena virou-se a encarou Quinn com a boca aberta – Essa camisa é sua? Ela é meio grande e você é... Você sabe – a outra não falou nada, continua a encará-la sem reação – Rachel? RACHEL?

- Oh, hum, o que? – a morena se concertou olhando agora para os olhos de Quinn e vendo um sorriso divertido nos seus lábios.

- Eu perguntei se essa camisa é sua.

- Não, não. Ela é meio grande para ser minha – _Foi o que eu falei._ A loira pensou – É do Finn.

- Certo.

A loira não estava muito contente em usar uma roupa de Finn, mas não era como se ela tivesse outra escolha. Ela não ia usar só o casaco por cima do seu sutiã, não seria muito confortável. Pelo menos essa camisa não tinha o cheiro estranho do perfume de Finn. Ela preferiria andar coberta por slushie do que sair por ai com aquele cheiro.

Rachel ainda encarava a loira. Aquela era uma das camisas de Finn que ela mais gostava. Era engraçado ver Quinn usando-a. Além disso, ela tinha que admitir que a loira ficava bem daquele jeito. Talvez ela vestisse aquela camisa até melhor do que o seu namorado. Mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo daquilo.

Ela continuou observando a outra enquanto ela estendia os braços para cima para vestir seu casaco. Uma parte da camisa levantou e Rachel pôde ver uma pequena parte do abdômen bem definido de Quinn. A morena suspirou e agradeceu pela loira não estar vendo a sua reação. _É só um abdômen, Rachel. Finn também tem um._ A morena pensou enquanto a outra terminava de se vestir. _Mas talvez o dele não seja tão... Ok, chega._ Ela sorriu quando os olhos da outra encontraram os seus.

- Obrigada, Rachel. Por tudo – ela se referia não só a camisa, mas também a ajuda com o slushie.

- Sem problemas. Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes – quando Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela completou – Quer dizer, eu não quero que você leve mais slushies, mas talvez a gente pudesse conversar mais vezes, pelo bem do clube.

- Claro, baixinha – Quinn disse alisando os cabelos da morena enquanto passava por ela e andava em direção a porta – A gente se vê no glee club. Ou em outro banheiro. A gente sempre se encontra em banheiros.

- Tchau Quinn – a morena murmurou e fechou os olhos dando um sorriso quando a porta se fechou atrás dela.

- Boa tarde caros colegas – Rachel começou atraindo a atenção de todos na sala do clube. Kurt e Mercedes pararam de fofocas, Mike e Brittany se sentaram e pararam de dançar, Sam encarou a diva ignorando agora o seu livro, Santana parou de mandar mensagens do seu celular, Finn continuou sorrindo para Quinn que prestava atenção na diva, Artie estava quase dormindo, e Puck parou de falar alguma coisa para Tina, que tinha uma expressão de nojo em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu agora, Berry? – Santana perguntou de mau humor guardando o celular na bolsa no exato momento em que o Sr. Schuester entrava na sala.

- Eu estava pensado que nós deveríamos estar preparados para as regionais, porque falta pouco tempo e nós nem ensaiamos direito...

- Claro – Mercedes murmurou rolando os olhos.

- ... E os outros clubes são bastante bons. Vocês lembram que ano passado o Vocal Adrenaline acabou com a gente e, aparentemente, há um novo glee club muito bom. Eles são de uma escola apenas para garotos, Dalton Academy. E eu pensei que todos vocês gostariam de me ver cantando um solo hoje. Precisamos ensaiar para que tudo fique perfeito – ela olhou animada e esperançosa para o grupo.

- Olha Berry, eu não acho que isso seja uma... – Mercedes ia falando quando foi interrompida por Quinn.

- É, isso seria legal – todos olhos se voltaram para Quinn, que estava sentada do lado de Puck e encostada na cadeira, com os braços cruzados e as pernas esticadas. Até mesmo o Sr. Schue olhou para ela com uma cara estranha.

- Desculpe, o que? – Tina perguntou confusa.

- Eu nunca ouvi ela cantando, mas pelo que dizem ela tem a melhor voz do clube – a morena sorriu vitoriosa ao ouvir isso e quase todo mundo rolou os olhos – Além disso, isso aqui não é um clube onde todo mundo canta?

- Você não entende... – Artie disse levando as mãos a cabeça.

- Eu concordo com a Quinn – Mike falou ganhando a atenção de todos – A gente tem uma chance maior com a Rachel. E nós precisamos mostrar para a Quinn que nós temos a melhor cantora.

- Que seja – Puck falou abaixando a cabeça.

- Muito obrigada Mike, Quinn – Rachel falou dando um sorriso para a loira que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu gostava mais quando as duas se odiavam – Brittany sussurrou para Santana que concordou com a cabeça.

- Brad? Pode começar – a morena falou para o pianista que acenou com a cabeça e começou a tocar, seguido pela banda.

_I have a dream  
A song to sing  
T__o help me cope  
With anything_

_If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail_

Quinn deu um largo sorriso ao ouvir a morena cantando. Kurt tinha dito que a voz dela era ótima e a própria diva falava muito bem da sua própria voz. Parece que ela tinha mesmo razão. A loira nunca tinha ouvindo uma voz tão linda e ela não podia tirar os olhos da outra que cantava com os olhos fechados, concentrada na música.

_I believe in angels  
S__omething good in  
everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time  
Is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream_

Rachel cantava com um sorriso no rosto. Todos achavam que ela gostava de brigar por solos porque ela queria provar que era melhor do que todo mundo. Mas a verdade é que ela adora cantar. Ela não via sua vida sem música. Seus olhos abriram e ela encontrou os de Quinn encarando-a. Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior e cantou a próxima parte da música.

_I have a dream  
A fantasy  
To help me through  
R__eality_

_And my destination  
Makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness  
Still another mile_

Todos do clube cantavam agora. Alguns moviam-se no ritmo da música, outros contentavam-se em apenas cantar e observar os colegas. Quinn cantava e balança sua cabeça no ritmo enquanto Rachel andava mais para frente para cantar a ultima parte da música.

_I believe in angels  
Something good in  
E__verything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time  
Is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream_

Ela acabou de cantar a música e todos bateram palmas. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e foi se sentar, enquanto Sr. Schue falava bem do solo dela e perguntava quem tinha idéias para outros solos ou apresentações em grupo.

Todos menos Sam, Quinn e Rachel saíram da sala assim que o professor dispensou eles e Quinn fez um gesto para que Sam esperasse ela no estacionamento. Ela se aproximou da morena que terminava de arrumar as suas coisas.

- Bela voz – ela falou assustando a morena que se virou rapidamente para encarar ela.

- Obrigada, Quinn.

- Alguém é fã de estrelas – ela disse olhando para o caderno de Rachel coberto por adesivos de estrelas, antes de acenar com a cabeça e ir andando em direção a porta - Eu vou te devolver a camisa amanhã, estrela – ela falou rindo.

- Pode rir se quiser, mas estrelas são uma metáfora... – a morena começou a falar irritada sendo interrompida pela outra.

- E metáforas são importantes – a loira completou balançando a cabeça.

- Como... Como você sabia? – Rachel perguntou olhando confusa para ela.

- Sabia o que? – a morena apenas balançou a cabeça e a loira riu dela – Tchau Berry.

Rachel não se mexeu por alguns segundos e ela não notou que estava com um grande sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam.


	4. A Life From A New Perspective

Rachel Berry deu um longo suspiro antes de abrir a porta e entrar no colégio. Seus olhos percorreram o corredor em busca de algum jogador com um copo na mão, mas ela não viu nenhum. Ela esperava conseguir chegar pelo menos até o intervalo sem ter de trocar a roupa. A diva sorriu para Kurt quando passou por ele e parou na frente do seu armário. Ela havia acabado de abri-lo quando sentiu um par de braços na sua cintura.

- Oi Rach – a voz de Finn sussurrou no seu ouvido antes dele dar um beijo no seu rosto.

- Oi Finn – a garota respondeu com um sorriso no rosto terminando de pegar os livros que ela iria precisar. Ela virou-se de frente para ele e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dele, fazendo o garoto dar um sorriso bobo – Você vai me levar até a sala de química?

- Claro que eu vou – ele falou pegando na mão dela e começando a andar pelo corredor, acenando para algumas pessoas enquanto andava – Eu não vou poder jantar na sua casa hoje.

- Por que não, Finn? Você sempre janta lá em casa nos dias de quinta e eu tenho certeza de que os meus pais vão ficar chateados – Rachel disse olhando para o namorado, e abaixou um pouco a cabeça ao falar a ultima parte. A verdade era que ela achava que seus pais não eram muito fãs do quarterback.

- Eu sei, mas eu vou passar a noite com o Puck – ele falou dando de ombros e parando na frente do laboratório de química, olhando para os lados e concertando a mochila que estava nas suas costas – Outra dia, talvez?

- Claro – ela deu um sorriso triste e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um selinho nele, mas o outro apenas desviou o rosto para dar um beijo do rosto dela e sorriu antes de sair andando em direção a sua sala.

Rachel ficou parada na porta por alguns segundos, olhando para as costas dele até ela avistar um dos jogadores e entrar rapidamente na sala com medo de que ele tivesse um copo na mão. Seus olhos escanearam a sala e ela não encontrou ninguém com quem ela quisesse sentar. A diva andou até uma mesa na terceira fileira e se sentou, cruzando as pernas e colocando seu material em cima da mesa.

Ela sorriu um pouco ao ver Quinn entrar na sala, mas a loira apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela e foi se sentar no fundo. A morena abriu seu caderno e anotou a data, e escreveu seu nome, colocando um adesivo de estrela do lado.

O professor de química chegou finalmente na sala e a diva suspirou ao ver que ninguém ia sentar do seu lado. As aulas de química eram sempre assim. Nas aulas que tinha com Finn ele sempre sentava do seu lado. Nas outras Kurt ou Tina sentavam. Aquela era a única aula que ela não tinha com nenhum dos três. E o pior de tudo era quando o professor mandava eles formarem pares. Ela era sempre a garota que ficava por ultimo.

O Sr. Lambert, professor de química, deu bom dia a todos e começou a escrever no quadro, parando uma vez ou outra para explicar alguma coisa ou para esclarecer alguma duvida. As perguntas eram feitas por Rachel, claro, porque o restante da sala estava muito ocupado conversando ou tentando copiar todas as dezenas de palavras escritas pelo professor. A diva conseguia escrever rápido e acompanhar o professor, mantendo uma boa caligrafia o tempo todo.

O homem havia acabado de escrever e estava esperando que todos terminassem. Ele abriu uma pasta e começou a entregar alguns papeis para cada aluno dizendo que aquela seria a atividade de casa deles. Sr. Lambert sentou-se na mesa e olhou para todos para ter certeza de que haviam acabado antes de voltar a falar.

- Como vocês podem ver eu acabei de entregar uma tarefa para vocês – ele falou e Rachel rolou os olhos, aquilo era obvio – Eu quero que vocês façam isso em casa, com base nas aulas anteriores e no que vocês acabaram de anotar – ele apontou para o quadro cheio atrás dele, e deu um sorriso satisfeito acrescentando – E eu quero que vocês trabalhem em duplas.

Rachel abriu a boca para protestar, mas resolveu fechar em seguida. Era estúpido falar alguma coisa porque seus colegas adoravam trabalhar em pares, fazia o trabalho ficar mais fácil e se ela reclamasse eles iriam acabar gritando com ela, e a diva já era odiada o bastante. Ela só ia esperar a aula terminar e pediria para o professor para trabalhar sozinha, a turma tinha provavelmente um número impar de alunos mesmo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a ler o papel. Não era muita coisa, tinham apenas alguns poucos tópicos e ela teria de fazer um relatório e pesquisar. Sério bom ter alguém para ajudar ela, mas dava para fazer sozinha. Ela ouviu então a cadeira do seu lado sendo arrastada e um perfume invadiu seu espaço. Ela então olhou para cima e deu de cara com Quinn Fabray.

- Quinn? O que você está fazendo aqui? – a morena perguntou confusa. A loira estava sentada no fundo e de repente veio sentar perto dela?

- O cara do cabelo louco estava me enchendo a paciência – ela apontou para trás e a morena viu Jacob Ben Israel sentado na ultima fileira com uma cara de choro. Ela se segurou para não rir.

- O que você disse para ele?

- Nada demais – a outra deu de ombros – Eu posso ter feito alguns comentários sobre as roupas dele. E o cabelo dele. E o seu rosto. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não ficou ofendido – ela falou com um sorriso enquanto abria a sua mochila e guardava seu celular dentro. Ela virou-se novamente para a morena – Então, quando nós vamos fazer?

- Fazer o que? – Rachel perguntou totalmente confusa. A loira apontou para o papel que o professor havia entregado há pouco tempo e olhou para ela esperançosa. Quando a diva finalmente entendeu o que ela quis dizer ela balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca, chocada – Você... Você quer fazer o trabalho comigo?

- Bom, eu te perguntei, não perguntei? – a loira falou fechando o caderno e guardando sua caneta dentro do estojo.

- Mas você quer fazer comigo?

- Olha só, Berry, se você não quer ser minha dupla, tudo bem – a loira falou irritada, ela estava cansada desse jogo de perguntas da morena e se a outra não queria trabalhar com ela, então tudo bem – Apenas tente responder as minhas perguntas com um sim ou com um não. Pelo menos eu não tenho que ficar ouvir a sua voz.

- Se você tem um problema com a minha voz então porque você veio sentar do meu lado? – a morena retrucou ficando irritada também – Eu tenho certeza de que a voz do Jacob é bem mais agradável do que a minha. Por que vocês dois não se tornam amigos e parceiros de química? Assim você não precisa ser a minha dupla e não precisa me ouvir falando.

- Quer saber? Essa foi a melhor idéia que você já teve – a loira se levantou rapidamente atraindo a atenção da sala inteira ao quase derrubar a cadeira em que estava sentada.

- Senhorita Fabray. Algum problema? – o professor perguntou parando de ler o livro que estava em sua mão e encarando sua aluna.

- Nenhum problema, Sr. Lambert – ela respondeu olhando para a morena e depois virando a cabeça para encarar o professor, sorrindo falsamente para ele.

- Que bom. Faça o favor de sentar-se ao lado da senhorita Berry, então – ele disse apontando para a diva que ainda encarava a outra garota com uma cara feia.

- Nós não somos uma dupla, então não tem porque eu me sentar ao lado dela – Quinn virou-se para trás e começou a andar em direção a sua antiga cadeira, mas agora um outro garoto estava sentado lá. Ele e Jacob estavam conversando baixo, e o garoto levantou a cabeça para encará-la, dava para ver que ele estava com um pouco de medo.

- Todos já formaram duplas – o homem mais velho disse observando que todos na sala, com exceção de Quinn e Rachel, estavam agrupados em pares. Ele olhou novamente para a loira que agora estava de costas, travando uma intensa batalha de olhares com o intruso na sua antiga cadeira – Sinto dizer, mas as duas vão ter que trabalhar juntas.

- Senhor Lambert? – Rachel levantou a mão sorrindo para ele enquanto Quinn virava-se de frente para a sala – Se o senhor não se importa eu gostaria de fazer o meu trabalho sozinha. E eu sei que a Quinn tem capacidade de fazer o dela sozinha também. Claro que ela não presta tanta atenção quanto eu ou faz anotações super organizadas...

- Claro – a loira murmurou rolando os olhos.

- ... mas eu tenho certeza de que nós duas vamos fazer o trabalho melhor se fizermos isso individualmente – a diva terminou com um largo sorriso no rosto enquanto a expressão do professor não mudou nem um pouco.

- As duas vão trabalhar juntas. Fim – ele falou virando para trás sem ver a expressão de raiva de Quinn ou a cara chocada de Rachel – Sente-se senhorita Fabray e eu recomendo que as duas começem a discutir o trabalho – com isso ele sentou-se novamente na mesa e voltou a ler seu livro.

Quinn sentou-se na cadeira sem fazer barulho e ficou encarando o teto da sala enquanto Rachel anotava alguma coisa no seu caderno. As duas concordavam em uma coisa, o Sr. Lambert não poderia ter feito aquilo com elas. Um professor não podia obrigar duas alunas que não se gostavam a trabalhar juntas. Elas tinham tido uma conversa civilizada, mas isso não significava que as duas eram melhores amigas. A loira virou-se em direção a morena e falou.

- Quando nós vamos fazer isso? – ela sinalizou com a cabeça em direção ao papel.

- Eu posso fazer o trabalho sozinha hoje e eu coloco o seu nome. Eu tenho as anotações de todas as aulas e posso pesquisar hoje na internet sobre os tópicos dessa lista que ele ainda não abordou. Você não precisa fazer nada, como sempre – a diva falou sem tirar os olhos do seu caderno.

- O que isso quer dizer? – a loira perguntou começando a ficar irritada novamente.

- Eu só estou falando o que eu percebi – a morena deu de ombros e parou de escrever. Ela pegou uma borracha e apagou a ultima palavra antes de voltar a escrever – Vai me dizer que você anota tudo que os professores escrevem?

- Talvez eu não escreva, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não faço nada – Quinn abriu sua mochila e tirou seu caderno de lá, jogando ele em direção a Rachel que se assustou com o barulho – Se você quiser pode olhar as minhas atividades, mãe. Estão todas feitas.

- Não seja ridícula, eu não vou ficar conferindo as suas atividades – a outra lhe devolveu o caderno e olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde que a loira havia se sentado novamente na cadeira.

- Você pode não querer fazer esse trabalho comigo, mas eu não vou deixar você fazer tudo sozinha.

- Tudo bem, você pode ir lá pra casa depois do colégio e a gente faz o trabalho – Rachel disse voltando a olhar para o seu caderno e dando um sorriso, finalmente satisfeita com o que tinha escrito. Ela fechou e olhou novamente para a garota do seu lado.

- Você pode me dar uma carona? – a loira perguntou com um pouco de vergonha. Ela odiava ser dependente de alguém. Mas parece que ia ser assim até ela ganhar um carro novo – Eu acho que o Sam tem treino hoje.

- Sem problemas – ela deu de ombros e guardou suas coisas na sua bolsa – Me espere no seu armário quando as aulas terminarem e nós vamos juntas até o meu carro.

- Obrigada – a loira falou baixo sem encarar a outra.

- O que? Eu não ouvi direito – a morena falou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Obrigada – Quinn disse um pouco mais alto, brincando com suas mãos.

- Sinto muito, acho que vou ter que pedir para você repetir.

- Caramba. Obrigada, pronto – ela quase gritou nervosa, atraindo a atenção de alguns garotos próximos que olharam em outra direção na hora em que a garota lhes lançou seu olhar de HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge).

- Por que não disse antes? De nada, Quinn – a morena riu ao se levantar na hora em que o sinal tocou e ela saiu da sala acenando com a mão antes que a outra pudesse retrucar.

Rachel não deu nem três passos e um slushie acertou ela em cheio. Um garoto loiro saiu rindo, com um copo na mão, e dando um hi-five em um outro jogador. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela engoliu o choro e saiu com a cabeça erguida em direção ao banheiro. Seu plano de permanecer com a mesma roupa até o intervalo tinha ido por água a baixo.

Quando Quinn falou para Sam que ela ia para a casa de Rachel Berry trabalhar em um projeto de química, o garoto fez uma cara de quem estava bastante preocupado. Ele sabia que as duas tinham se aproximado um pouco mais durante essa semana, afinal todo mundo sabia que quem tinha feito a loira entrar no clube havia sido a diva, ninguém sabia como, é claro. E ele também tinha visto a novata defendendo a outra durante uma discussão. Mas passar o resto da tarde e a noite juntas? Aquela não parecia uma boa idéia.

- Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia, Quinn? – o garoto perguntou pela milésima vez enquanto os dois comiam na cafeteria, sozinhos sentados em uma mesa no canto.

- Se você me perguntar isso de novo eu juro que acabo com você – ela falou sem tirar os olhos da sua comida e tomando um gole do seu refrigerante – Além disso, o Sr. Lambert obrigou a gente a trabalhar juntas. Não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha.

- Mas toma cuidado – ele falou sério tomando um gole do refrigerante dela e recebendo um tapa do braço com toda a força.

- Por quê? Você acha que ela vai me matar com a coleção de DVDs dela? – a loira indagou com um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto observava uma mesa próxima onde as lideres de torcida estavam sentadas.

- Não é isso, é só que... Ei, EI – ele balançou uma mão na frente do rosto dela tentando chamar a sua atenção. A loira rolou os olhos antes de virar o rosto para encará-lo – O que é tão interessante pra você não prestar atenção no que eu estou dizendo?

- Qualquer coisa é mais interessante do que você – ela riu piscando um olho para ele fazendo o loiro rir também – Vou tentar te ouvir dessa vez.

- Como eu ia dizendo – ele balançou os cabelos de forma exagerada – Eu só me preocupo com o que você pode acabar falando para ela.

- Sammy, eu não faço idéia do que você esteja falando – ela disse com um sorriso de lado olhando novamente para a outra mesa e depois voltando sua atenção para o garoto na sua frente – Eu sou a pessoa mais gentil desse mundo. Você já ouviu eu falando mal de alguém?

- Acho que a pergunta certa é "de quem você nunca falou mal?" – ele falou arqueando as sobrancelhas como se estivesse querendo desafiá-la.

- Touché, amigo – ela respondeu fazendo gestos exagerados enquanto os dois riam. Ela parou de rir ao avistar Rachel entrando na cafeteria acompanhada pelo namorado e vestindo uma roupa diferente.

Seus olhos encontraram os da morena que apenas acenou para ela com a cabeça, dando um sorriso triste em seguida e olhando para Finn, falando alguma coisa e andando em direção a uma outra mesa do lado oposto onde Quinn e Sam estavam. O quarterback parou para conversar com alguns garotos do time de futebol enquanto a diva andava e se sentava na mesa.

- Pra onde você está olhando agora? – a voz do seu amigo lhe assustou e ela quase derrubou sua lata quando seu joelho bateu com toda força na mesa.

- Filho da... – ela abaixou a cabeça e segurou seu joelho, fazendo uma cara de dor – Você é idiota? Não, não responda isso.

- Eu sinto muito – ele falou se inclinando para a frente e tocando na mão dela, olhando com uma cara de quem estava preocupado – Eu não queria te assustar.

- Mas acabou de fazer – a garota encontrou o olhar curioso de Rachel, que a observava de longe. A loira olhou para ela por mais alguns instantes até finalmente sair da sua transe e se virar para encarar Sam – Mas eu vou sobreviver.

- Droga, lá se foi o meu plano de te matar – ele deu de ombros e levantou sorrindo para ela.

Quinn rolou os olhos e se levantou também. Ela olhou para a mesa das líderes de torcida e notou que Santana encarava ela. A loira tinha de admitir que se sentia atraída pela latina, mas tinha alguma coisa nela... Quinn não sabia dizer ao certo, ela só sabia que nada aconteceria entre as duas. Pelo menos nada sério. Ela havia notado como a latina olhava para Brittany quando ela não estava olhando e como ela odiava o namorado da outra. Mas ninguém além de Quinn parecia perceber isso. A loira deu um breve sorriso e depois saiu com Sam, mancando um pouco por puro exagero.

Ela não viu Rachel a observando com um sorriso no rosto, esquecendo completamente do seu namorado que ainda estava conversando com os amigos. E nem viu Santana a olhar de cima a baixo enquanto ela andava em direção a porta.

Assim que sua aula acabou, Rachel saiu quase correndo em direção ao corredor. Ela queria escapar do colégio sem tomar mais um slushie no rosto, mas também não queria deixar Quinn esperando. Ela estava fazendo um favor à loira ao lhe dar carona, mas mesmo assim Rachel Berry não era do tipo que se atrasava ou tolerava atrasos. Ela deu um sorriso ao ver a loira encostada no armário, com fones de ouvido e batendo um dos pés no que ela achava ser o ritmo da música.

Ela demorou alguns segundos observando a garota que ainda não havia notado a sua presença. A diva só parou de observa-la quando ouviu umas risadas e se lembrou de que queria ser sair dali o mais rápido possivel. Ela andou mais um pouco e tocou no braço da outra que se assustou.

- Deus! Hoje é o dia de assustar Quinn Fabray? - ela perguntou tirando os fones de ouvido e olhando séria para Rachel colocando uma mão em cima do seu coração.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você esteja falando, mas eu peço desculpas se lhe assustei. É só que parecia melhor do que pular na sua frente - ela deu um super sorriso e gesticulou com a cabeça em direção as portas - Acho que devemos ir embora, Quinn. Ainda temos muito trabalho a fazer e eu não acho que o nosso projeto de química vá ficar pronto sozinho.

- Você tem razão - a loira disse ajeitando sua mochila e andando junto da morena.

As duas não falaram nada enquanto caminhavam até o carro. Rachel balançava a chave que estava na sua mão e olhava para os lados, nervosa. A outra andava com as mãos no bolso e encarava o chão, com um sorriso no rosto. As duas chegaram, finalmente, ao carro da morena que abriu as portas e deu a volta para entrar no carro enquanto Quinn se sentava no banco do carona.

A diva ligou o ar condicionado e em seguida deu partida no carro, sorrindo aliviada ao pensar que havia escapado de um segundo slushie. O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto quando ela percebeu que Quinn mexia no seu Ipod encontrando uma música para colocar.

- O que você está fazendo? - a morena perguntou tirando os olhos da pista por um momento.

- Eu vou colocar uma música. Você pode controlar o volante, mas eu controlo o seu Ipod - a loira sorriu satisfeita no momento em que elas pararam em um sinal - E nada de Broadway. Vou procurar alguma coisa que preste aqui.

- Para a sua informação eu escuto as melhores músicas e todas as músicas que estão no meu Ipod prestam. Meu gosto musical pode ser bem diferente do seu...

- Rachel - Quinn murmurou olhando para ela.

- ... Mas isso não quer dizer que seja ruim. Para ser sincera o seu gosto musical deve ser ruim. Eu aposto que você só ouve esses rocks pesados que dão dor de cabeça e...

- Rachel - a loira falou mais uma vez arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- ... não sabe apreciar uma boa música. Pois fique sabendo que eu...

- Rachel!

- O que foi? - a diva gritou irritada.

- O sinal abriu - Quinn falou com um sorriso no rosto voltando a procurar alguma música no Ipod enquanto a diva fazia um barulho frustrado e voltava a dirigir - Olha só. A garota da Broadway tem mesmo bom gosto.

- Eu acabei de falar isso - a morena falou antes da música começar a tocar. Ela olhou para a outra pelo canto do olhou quando ouviu sua voz acompanhando a música.

_I feel the salty waves come in_  
_I feel them crash against my skin_  
_And I smile as I respire _  
_Because I know they'll never win_

Rachel riu um pouco enquanto a música tocava. Ela lembrava de ter baixado essa música depois de ter assistido "Jennifer's Body" com Finn. A garota ouvia aquela música várias vezes, mas não ia deixar ninguem descobrir que ela era uma fã da banda. Isso é, se uma certa pessoa não tivesse pego seu Ipod. Mas tinha de admitir que era bom ter a aprovação de Quinn com relação ao seu gosto musical.

_There's a haze above my TV_  
_That changes everything I see_  
_And maybe if I continue watching_  
_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

Quinn estava se divertindo ali. Ela quase tinha esquecido que a morena estava com ela, mas quando ela viu a outra rindo ela notou que não estava sozinha. Ela tinha de admitir que era bom ouvir ela rindo. A loira tinha notado que isso não acontecia muito.

Rachel ficou ouvindo Quinn cantar a música quase toda, até ela chegar no final, na hora do último refrão. A loira deu um sorriso para ela e falou.

- Canta comigo - e Quinn começou a cantar o começo do refrão sozinha.

_Stop there and let me correct it _  
_I wanna live a life from a new perspective _  
_You come along because I love your face _  
_and I'll admire your expensive taste_

Rachel sorriu e decidiu se juntar a outra na próxima parte do refrão. As duas cantaram (gritaram) exageradamente e riram enquanto faziam isso.

_And who cares divine intervention_  
_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_  
_But leaving now would be a good idea_  
_So catch me up on getting out of here_

Quinn olhou surpresa para Rachel quando a ouviu cantar junto com ela. Claro que a garota tinha convidado ela para cantar, mas nunca pensou que Rachel Berry fosse aceitar. Ela levantou as mãos fazendo gestos muito loucos enquanto a morena dançava discretamente no banco do motorista. As pessoas na rua provavelmente pensavam que as duas eram loucas.

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it_  
_Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive_  
_'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea_  
_Now catch me up on getting out of here_  
_So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

A música terminou no momento em que elas chegaram na casa dos Berry e Rachel estacionou seu carro. Ela tirou o Ipod com cuidado antes de destravar as portas deixando Quinn sair do carro. A loira pegou sua mochila e colocou no seu ombro antes de fechar a porta. Ela esperou a morena terminar de checar os seus pneus (o que levou algum tempo) e olhar se estava tudo em ordem com o seu carro. Quinn tentou não fazer nenhum comentário com relação a demora, afinal ela não podia brigar com Berry quando havia acabado de receber uma carona e ia passar um tempo na casa dela.

- Vamos Quinn, não vamos demorar - Rachel disse puxando-a pelo braço e a arrastando até a porta. A morena pegou uma chave que estava no bolso e abriu a porta - Bem vinda a casa dos Berry.

A loira entrou na casa e de repente sentiu alguma coisa. Ela deu um sorriso ao perceber como a casa parecia ser bem acolhedora. Seus olhos correram pelos quadros nas paredes onde ela viu Rachel pequena ao lado de um homem baixo, de pele clara e que usava óculos. Numa outra foto ela estava em cima de um palco, cantando. Parecia ser uma foto antiga tambem, talvez de seis, sete anos atrás. Ela olhou para a sala e notou uma televisão grande e algumas poltronas em volta de uma mesinha. A loira sentiu a diva lhe puxando de novo e as duas entraram na sala de jantar, que estava arrumada.

- Rachel? - ela ouviu um homem falando da cozinha.

- Pai, eu trouxe alguém para jantar aqui hoje - a morena tocou no ombro da outra antes de lhe dar um largo sorriso.

Quinn ficou nervosa de repente. E se os pais de Rachel não gostassem dela? Ela mordeu o lábio e cruzou os braços, esperando um homem e uma mulher saírem de dentro da cozinha.


	5. Is It Really Just Another Crush?

Um homem baixinho, de pele clara e óculos no rosto saiu de dentro da cozinha. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa social. Havia um pano de prato no ombro dele e uma parte de sua camisa estava molhada. Ele deu um largo sorriso ao perceber quem estava do lado da sua filha.

- Vejo que não trouxe o Finn hoje - Quinn não pôde deixar de perceber o tom satisfeito da voz do homem.

- Pode parar por aí, pai. O Finn não veio hoje porque ele tinha treino e depois ia sair com o Noah. E eu acho importante ele sair com os amigos - a diva falou e a loira do seu lado rolou os olhos. Esse gesto não passou despercebido pelo homem.

- Parece que a sua amiga não concorda muito com isso - ele falou com um sorriso divertido no rosto observando sua filha virar-se para encarar a outra garota.

- Sinto muito senhor, mas eu não sou a maior fã do Finn - a loira colocou suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e virou a cabeça para encarar uma parede qualquer da sala.

- Quem é essa garota, Rachel?

- Essa é a Quinn Fabray. Ela veio fazer um trabalho comigo.

- Oh, a famosa Quinn Fabray - ele recebeu um olhar curioso da garota em questão enquanto sua filha corava, encarando os próprios pés. Aquela cena era extremamente engraçada para ele – Rachel nos falou sobre você.

- Você sabe, apenas que você entrou para o glee club e que é uma aluna nova – ela olhou séria para o pai, que desistiu de tentar envergonhar ainda mais sua filha. A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha antes do homem voltar a falar.

- De qualquer jeito, meu nome é Hiram Berry. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Quinn – ele estendeu uma mão que ela aceitou rapidamente, apertando com força.

- O prazer é todo meu. Obrigada por me receber na sua casa – ela falou com seu sorriso contagiante que conquistava todo mundo. Os dois Berry sorriram junto enquanto ela soltava a mão de Hiram.

- Pai, nós vamos para o meu quarto – ela pegou na mão de Quinn e teve de parar por um instante para respirar fundo. Seu corpo ficou quente de repente e ela quase esqueceu o que ia falar – Eu... Eu e a Quinn... Nós vamos fazer um trabalho de química. Como envolve várias pesquisas e um relatório nós provavelmente vamos demorar a tarde inteira, e possivelmente o começo da noite. Então acho melhor a gente subir logo – ela puxou a loira em direção a escada e começou a subir, sem soltar a mão da outra. A morena corou quando ouviu o pai dizer.

- Porta aberta, Rachel.

- Seu quarto é exatamente como eu imaginava que seria – a loira falou olhando em volta do cômodo. O mais interessante era que sua mão ainda estava junto da de Rachel. A morena não havia largado a sua mão ainda.

- Então você imaginou como meu quarto seria? – _Oh, meu deus! Eu estou flertando com Quinn Fabray._ Ela viu a loira virar-se em sua direção com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Claro Berry, eu sempre tenho esse sonho onde nós duas estamos aqui no seu quarto. Eu acho que ele vai se realizar hoje – ela deu um sorriso sacana e riu da cara que a diva fez, totalmente envergonhada – Eu estava brincando. Você sabe disso, certo?

- Claro que sei, Quinn – a diva falou rapidamente, balançando a cabeça e esquecendo as imagens que passaram pela sua mente – Eu acho que nós deveríamos começar a fazer o trabalho. Você pode sentar na minha cama e usar o meu notebook enquanto eu vou sentar na minha escrivaninha e reler as minhas anotações para organizá-las.

- Ok – a loira respondeu olhando para baixo, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pode ir sentar lá – a diva falou esperando a outra garota se mexer.

- Eu meio que preciso da minha mão, Berry.

- Oh – a garota falou notando que ainda segurava a outra mão e corou antes de solta-la rapidamente e caminhar em direção a cadeira – Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem – a loira deu de ombros e se sentou na cama. Ela pegou o notebook e colocou perto dela antes de se levantar rapidamente e olhar para Rachel – Calma, você e o Finn. Vocês dois nunca... – ela fez alguns gestos com as mãos – Aqui, né?

- O quê? – a morena respondeu confusa olhando da cama para Quinn e da garota para a cama de novo antes de arregalar os olhos e balançar a cabeça repetidamente – Oh, oh... Oh!

- Você pode parar de ter um orgasmo por um segundo e responder a minha pergunta? – a loira perguntou fazendo Rachel arregalar ainda mais os olhos. Emma Pillsbury ficaria orgulhosa.

- Eu e o Finn... Bem, nós nunca dormimos juntos – ela disse envergonhada.

- Menos mal. Pelo menos eu não tenho que me preocupar em estar deitada na mesma cama em que vocês dois fizeram alguma coisa – a loira tirou seu casaco xadrez nas cores amarelo e preto, ficando apenas com uma camisa cinza. Ela tirou seu tênis all-star cinza e deitou-se na cama, colocando o notebook no seu colo.

- Eu teria trocado os lençóis, Quinn – a morena sorriu, ainda vermelha, sem tirar os olhos do seu caderno.

- Ainda seria nojento.

As duas ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Rachel olhava de vez em quando para Quinn. Ela notava que a outra fazia uma cara adorável quando não entendia alguma coisa. Suas sobrancelhas se juntavam e ela fazia um bico. Quando estava digitando, a loira ficava com a ponta da língua de fora, no canto esquerdo da boca. Aquele gesto distraia qualquer um, ainda mais uma certa diva. Assim que parava de digitar, a loira mordia o lábio inferior enquanto lia, provavelmente checando o que já havia escrito, e depois dava um sorriso satisfeito. Ou balançava a cabeça e apagava tudo.

- É meio estranho você ficar me observando, sabe? – a loira não tirou os olhos da tela do computador e deu um sorriso ao ouvir um suspiro indignado da diva – Se quiser uma foto, pode tirar. Você vai precisar de uma para olhar quando eu for embora.

- Eu não estava te encarando – a morena falou entre os dentes, voltando a olhar para o seu papel. Ela já havia selecionado quase tudo, só precisava digitar – Eu acho que eu deveria te contar uma coisa.

- Você já tem uma foto minha? – a loira falou arqueando uma perfeita sobrancelha e dando um sorriso antes de tirar os olhos do seu texto e olhar para a diva.

- Isso é sério, Quinn – a outra logo parou de sorrir e balançou a cabeça, mandando-a, silenciosamente, continuar a falar – Minha família não é como qualquer família normal. Você já conheceu o meu pai, Hiram, e eu acho que você teve uma boa primeira impressão dele. Eu também acho que você deve estar pensando que vai conhecer a minha mãe. Mas a verdade é que não tem mãe para você conhecer – a morena ainda encarava o seu papel, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Rachel, eu sinto muito – a loira falou mostrando preocupação tanto na sua voz quanto na expressão do seu rosto. Ela estava lutando contra a vontade de andar até a outra e lhe dar um abraço, prometendo que tudo se resolveria. No final a razão acabou ganhando da emoção.

- Não, Quinn. Não precisa dizer isso, mas obrigada pela gentileza. Eu nunca conheci a minha mãe. Eu sou adotada.

- Oh. Ok – a loira não estava entendendo muito bem onde à outra queria chegar. As duas só estavam fazendo um trabalho de química juntas, elas não precisavam contar histórias sobre a vida delas.

- Não, adotada não é a palavra certa. De qualquer jeito, Hiram é o meu pai biológico. Ele e Leroy me criaram.

- Hum – a loira balançou a cabeça antes de fazer uma cara estranha – Se você me permite dizer, Leroy é um nome estranho para mulher – a diva começou a rir histericamente deixando a outra confusa.

- Não, Quinn. Você não entendeu ainda. Hiram é meu pai. E Leroy... Leroy é meu pai também.

- Oh... Oh! – agora a garota entendia onde a outra queria chegar. Talvez ela tenha contado essa história para que a loira não ficasse surpresa ao ver outro homem na sua casa.

- Quem esta tendo um orgasmo agora? – a morena perguntou sorrindo, mas preocupada com a possível reação da outra garota. Finn não tinha reagido muito bem ao descobrir que a namorada tinha dois pais. Ele nunca encarava os pais dela diretamente. E ele tentava se manter o mais distante possível dos dois.

- Cala a boca, Berry. Eu só estava processando.

- E...? – a morena perguntou receosa e ao mesmo tempo esperançosa.

- E o que?

- Eu acabei de dizer que meus pais são gays – a morena olhou nos olhos da outra e virou completamente a cadeira para encará-la melhor.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Quinn perguntou confusa, deixando o notebook completamente de lado e se ajeitando melhor para olhar para a outra.

- Eu não sei. Alguma coisa. Que você acha legal eu ter dois pais, ou que você é totalmente contra o homossexualismo e espera que os meus pais sejam mandados para o inferno, junto comigo...

- Para aí, Berry – a loira fez um sinal com a mão e balançou a cabeça como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo – Eu seria hipócrita se falasse que eu desejo que vocês sejam mandados para o inferno.

- O que isso quer dizer? – a morena levantou-se da cadeira, pegando seu caderno e suas anotações, sentando na outra ponta da cama, cruzando as pernas – Você também tem dois pais?

- Não, nada disso.

- Então porque você estaria sendo hipócrita? – a morena perguntou tirando uma mexa de cabelo dos seus olhos e se inclinando para a frente, esperando a outra falar.

- Para alguém tão inteligente as vezes você consegue ter um raciocínio bem lento, heim? – ela falou e depois continuou, sem dar chances para a outra responder – Eu sou gay, Berry.

E um silencio se instalou imediatamente no quarto. As duas ficaram caladas, sem emitir nenhum som durante alguns minutos. Quinn esperava pacientemente que e a outra processasse a informação, enquanto Rachel estava tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

Quinn Fabray, a garota mais bonita do colégio, com a voz mais bonita (_depois da minha, claro_) e a mais desejada, era gay. Ela gosta de garotas. Era meio difícil de acreditar nisso. Rachel teria notado. Ela tinha dois pais homossexuais, seu gaydar estava completamente pronto para detectar qualquer pessoa que tivesse atração por alguém do mesmo sexo. Porque ela não havia notado isso? Como... Como ela havia deixado isso passar?

- Você pode falar alguma coisa? – a garota, normalmente confiante, falou com uma voz baixa, encarando e desenhando círculos imaginários na sua perna – A sua cara meio que muda de cinco em cinco segundos e é meio estranho de assistir.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito. É só que você parece ser o tipo de garota que é super hetero. Eu nunca pensaria o contrario.

- Sério? Porque eu me acho super gay – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios fazendo a outra sorrir também.

- E eu meio que achava que você estava afim do Finn. Ou do Sam.

- Ainda com esse negócio de Finn? – Quinn começou a rir fazendo Rachel olhar para baixo, envergonhada. Ela recuperou o fôlego e voltou a falar – Eu nunca estive interessada no Finn, pode acreditar. E quanto ao Sam... Ele e o Mike são meus melhores amigos aqui. Além de que, até onde eu sei, ele é um garoto. E mesmo que eu gostasse de garotos, ele meio que não faz o meu tipo.

- Loiros e atléticos não fazem o seu tipo? – a diva perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nerds viciados em "_Avatar"_ não fazem o meu tipo – a loira disse cruzando as pernas e se sentando igual a outra. Ela virou o notebook e salvou o arquivo – Eu acho que se fosse para namorar algum garoto eu namoraria com o Mike.

- Por quê? – a morena perguntou curiosa e com um pouco de ciúmes do asiático.

- Eu não sei, mas ele parece ser o tipo de garoto que você gostaria de apresentar aos seus pais. Além de ser bonito, inteligente, companheiro... E você já viu aquele corpo?

- Pensei que você fosse gay – a morena observou arrancando uma gargalhada da outra.

- Mas não sou cega.

Elas ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Talvez alguns minutos, talvez alguns segundos. Elas não sabiam dizer ao certo. Mas o momento foi interrompido por duas batidas na porta e o rosto de Hiram aparecendo em seguida.

- Olá garotas. Eu vim aqui perguntar se a Quinn vai ficar para o jantar.

- Sr. Berry eu queria agradecer, mas não quero atrapalhar o jantar de vocês – a loira disse sorrindo gentilmente, e olhando para o relógio notando que já era mesmo hora do jantar. O tempo tinha passado rápido.

- Isso não faz sentido, Quinn. Você vai jantar com a gente – a garota que estava na frente dela disse com um largo sorriso no rosto. Quem podia dizer não a ela?

- Tem certeza de que não tem nenhum problema? – ela perguntou olhando primeiro para a diva e depois para o pai dela, esperando uma confirmação.

- Rachel tem toda a razão. Você está oficialmente convidada para o jantar dos Berry – o homem disse com um sorriso antes de desaparecer atrás da porta deixando as duas garotas num silencio confortável por alguns minutos.

Quinn avisou a Rachel que ela havia terminado a pesquisa e já tinha digitado tudo. A morena disse que depois ela iria digitar o seu relatório e que o trabalho já estava pronto. As duas sorriram e arrumaram as coisas. A diva arrumou suas coisas do colégio dentro do guarda-roupa enquanto a loira colocava seu casaco de volta, assim como seu tênis, e arrumou a cama, colocando o notebook na mesa da cabeceira. Ela pegou sua mochila que estava jogada em um canto do quarto e desceu com a dona da casa.

Elas chegaram na mesma sala de jantar de antes, que agora estava ocupada por dois homens, os pais de Rachel. Hiram estava sentado ao lado do seu marido, de frente para as duas. A diva fez um sinal para ela colocar sua mochila no sofá, na outra sala, e depois as duas garotas se sentaram na mesa. A outro pai de Rachel tinha a pele escura, mas seus olhos eram mais claros do que os do seu marido. Ele também era mais alto.

- Então você é Quinn Fabray? – ele perguntou enquanto a garota sentava-se na cadeira em frente a do seu marido, do lado esquerdo da mesa. Apenas acenou com a cabeça confirmando – Eu sou Leroy Berry.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Berry.

- Quinn, você pode nos chamar pelo nosso primeiro nome – a homem usando óculos falou atraindo a atenção dela para ele – Deve ser estranho nos chamar de Sr. Berry e Sr. Berry. Eu sou Hiram e ele é Leroy.

- Tudo bem, sen... Hiram – os três Berry sorriram assim como ela.

- Então Quinn, Hiram estava me contando sobre você – o outro homem deu uma olhada para a filha antes de virar-se para a loira que agora estava se servindo do macarrão, depois que Rachel ficou fazendo gestos exagerados com as mãos para que ela o fizesse – Eu soube que você não faz parte do fã clube do Finn. Posso saber por quê? – ele perguntou com uma voz mais divertida do que séria.

- O cara é um total idiota – ela falou sem pensar enquanto se servia. Assim que notou o que havia falado, ela parou e olhou para o casal que a olhava espantado – Não. Eu quero dizer... Ele...

- Rachel, porque nunca trouxe essa adorável garota antes? – Hiram perguntou fazendo a filha rolar os olhos e o marido rir do seu lado – Querida, nós faça um favor e faça ela entender que aquele garoto não faz bem a ela – o homem disse olhando para a loira.

- É verdade. Aquele garoto passa o tempo todo do jantar falando sobre os jogos dele, e a popularidade dele, e a voz dele... Eu não agüento mais ouvir falar da vida dele.

- Além de que a colônia que ele usa é horrível – Quinn balançou a cabeça exageradamente e os outros dois Berry olharam para ela satisfeitos.

- Você também notou? Eu falei isso mil vezes para o Leroy e ele nunca acreditou – o homem apontou para o marido fazendo a loira rir.

- Vocês notaram que a namorada do Finn está aqui, certo? – Rachel perguntou atraindo a atenção dos três para ela, que apenas riram e voltaram a comer.

- Então, você está em algum time do colégio? – Hiram perguntou enquanto enchia seu prato novamente.

- Não. Eles só têm times femininos de futebol e basquete. E, honestamente, eu não sei as regras de ambos.

- Então você não assiste aos jogos?

- Assisto – ela confirmou com a cabeça e tomou um gole do suco de laranja – É só comemorar na hora que a outra pessoa comemorar.

- Você parece ser o tipo de garota que seria uma líder de torcida – Leroy comentou e tanto seu marido quanto sua filha concordaram.

- Todo mundo fala isso – ela rolou os olhos, mas não como se estivesse irritada – Acho que Sue Sylvester vem me seguindo. E aquela mulher é assustadora – Rachel concordou olhando para ela – Mas ser líder de torcida não é bem a minha praia. Eu prefiro assisti-las.

Eles ficaram conversando durante todo o jantar. Quinn arrancava risadas de todos os Berry e quase fez Hiram se engasgar quando ela contou uma das histórias do seu internato. Aquele era um jantar bem diferente dos que a família tinha nas quartas. Os três ficavam calados enquanto o namorado de Rachel contava sobre seu dia, ou sua semana. Eles só faziam um ou outro comentário, tentando cortar a conversa, mas nunca funcionava. Os quatro já estavam acabando quando Leroy perguntou.

- Você já sabe o que pretende fazer depois do colégio?

- Arquitetura – os três olharam surpresos para ela quando a garota falou confiante. Talvez ela não parecesse ser o tipo de garota que faria arquitetura – Eu sou uma fã de Dédalo e Da Vinci. Eu acho incrível o que as pessoas podem planejar e construir.

- Você fica com um certo brilho nos olhos ao falar sobre isso – Rachel notou sorrindo fazendo a outra corar levemente. Era interessante fazer Quinn ficar com vergonha.

- Acho que é porque sempre foi o meu sonho – ela deu de ombros – Eu sempre quis ser arquiteta e às vezes eu me empolgo demais com isso – as duas ficaram se encarando, até a loira sentir seu celular vibrando no bolso da sua calça – É a minha irmã. Ela já está perto daqui. Eu passei o endereço da sua casa mais cedo.

- Acho melhor eu te levar até a porta, então – a loira concordou com a cabeça e as duas levantaram.

- Muito obrigada, Hiram. Leroy.

- Volte sempre, querida – Hiram falou enquanto a loira dava um sorriso para ele e saia andando com Rachel – Eu aposto cinqüenta dólares que vai acontecer alguma coisa entre as duas até o fim do mês.

- Hiram! Aquela é a nossa filha. Você não pode falar dela desse jeito – Leroy disse balançando a cabeça e pegando dois pratos sujos, levando-os até a cozinha.

- Cem dólares – Hiram gritou da sala.

- Fechado!

- Então... Acho que é isso – a loira falou ajeitando a mochila nas costas e olhando para a morena na sua frente. Ela já podia enxergar o carro da irmã entrando na rua.

- Muito obrigada por ter vindo hoje, Quinn – a morena disse com um largo sorriso no rosto e tocando de leve no ombro da garota mais alta – E eu me sinto honrada por ser a primeira pessoa a saber do seu segredo aqui em Lima.

- Na verdade – a loira coçou a cabeça e olhou para baixo – O Sam e o Mike já sabem.

- Oh... – a morena falou decepcionada. Por um momento ela pensou que era especial para a outra, mas agora...

- Mas ei – Quinn virou um pouco a cabeça encostando seu rosto na mão da outra e depois concertando sua cabeça – Eu meio que estou mais feliz por você saber. Não faço idéia do porque – o carro de sua irmã havia acabado de estacionar e ela ouviu o barulho da buzina.

- A gente se vê amanhã – a diva falou parecendo desconfortável com a situação enquanto a loira apenas rolou os olhos, dando um passo para a frente e ficando mais próxima.

- Vem cá, Berry. Eu sei que você está doida pra me tocar – ela falou brincando abraçando a morena pela cintura e depois sentindo os braços de Rachel, com cuidado, se entrelaçando no seu pescoço. Ela sorriu contra os cabelos da diva e sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Ela rezava para que a outra não notasse que ela estava arrepiada com seu toque. Mal sabia ela que Rachel se sentia da mesma forma – Tchau, loser – Quinn falou com um sorriso andando em direção ao carro.

- Tchau, Quinn – a morena ficou em transe, observando sua _amiga_ entrar no carro e acenando em seguida, só entrando na casa quando ela não conseguia mais ver o carro.

- Nova namorada, Quinnie?

- Cala a boca, Christina – a loira mais nova disse brincando enquanto colocava o sinto e ligava o som do carro. A música que tocava na rádio começou a ecoar no carro.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin__g, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away_

- Que ótimo – Quinn rolou os olhos ao ouvir a letra da musica e do seu lado sua irmã soltou uma gargalhada – O que foi agora?

- Nada Q. Apenas me divertindo com o drama adolescente. Bons tempos.

- Acho que você está velha demais para isso, C – a adolescente comentou olhando pela janela e batucando no ritmo da música.

- Bem engraçado, irmãzinha. Me conte quando você e aquela outra garota estiverem se pegando – a mais velha levou um tapa na cabeça – Oh! Eu estou dirigindo.

- Eu odeio você.

- Também te amo, Quinnypuff.

Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça e ignorou a irmã. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Mais precisamente em uma Rachel Berry.


	6. The Party Don't Start 'Til I Walk In

Era uma manhã de sexta feita quando Quinn saiu do carro da irmã, acenando com a mão, e começou a andar pelo estacionamento. Poucos carros estavam estacionados, talvez porque ainda era muito cedo, mas ela notou uma BMW azul estacionando em uma vaga próxima de onde ela estava e um garoto usando um casaco vermelho e calça jeans saiu de dentro. O garoto fechou a porta do carro antes de se virar e notar a loira. Ele deu um sorriso e colocou a chave no bolso antes de andar até ela.

- Bom dia, Quinn – ele falou ajeitando a mochila nas costas e lhe oferecendo seu braço.

- Bom dia, Mike Chang – ela entrelaçou seu braço no dele e os dois começaram a andar em direção as portas do colégio.

- Animada para o fim de semana? – ele perguntou abrindo a porta e segurando para que a outra passasse, sem soltar seu braço.

- Confesso que eu não tenho nada para fazer – ela disse parando na frente do armário do seu amigo, esperando ele abri-lo e pegar suas coisas. Os dois tinham a primeira aula juntos.

- Nenhuma garota interessante para você levar para um encontro? – ele mexeu suas sobrancelhas de forma engraçada fazendo a garota rir e fechando seu armário em seguida. A loira juntou seus braços novamente e os dois voltaram a andar, dessa vez em direção ao armário dela.

- Não. Talvez eu possa convidar a Tina – ela falou fazendo o outro rir enquanto alguns outros alunos olhavam com uma cara estranha para eles. Era cedo demais para estar animado daquele jeito – Por falar nela... Onde está a sua namorada?

- Tina não tem o primeiro horário – ele sorriu e a loira sentiu um pouco de inveja da asiática. Ela daria tudo para ainda estar dormindo.

Os dois amigos pararam em frente ao armário dela e a garota fez todo o processo que ela fazia todos os dias. Ela só esperava que Figgins tivesse um pouco de pena dela e concordasse em mudar o armário. Mas claro que o indiano não tinha pena de ninguém além de si mesmo e provavelmente iria dizer não a ela. Assim como havia dito todas as outras vinte e três vezes em que ela lhe fez esse pedido.

- Ei, Quinn – a loira virou seu corpo para encarar o amigo – Eu vou ali no banheiro. Você me espera ou a gente se encontra na sala?

- Eu não vou ficar te esperando na porta do banheiro, Chang – a garota disse com um tom divertido antes de fechar a porta do armário e sorrir para o asiático – Eu vou guardar um lugar para você do meu lado.

- Você me ama, Fabray – ele falou piscando o olho e dando um tapinha no ombro dela antes de começar a andar em direção ao banheiro masculino.

- Nos seus sonhos – ela falou arrancando um sorriso dele antes do garoto entrar no banheiro.

Quinn olhou para o seu relógio e notou que ainda faltavam vários minutos para começar a aula. Seus olhos percorreram o corredor e ela encontrou Azimio e um outro garoto, provavelmente Dave Karofsky, conversando e olhando para ela. Ao notarem que a garota havia percebido os dois acenaram com a cabeça entre si e foram para direções opostas. Aquilo era sem dúvida alguma suspeito. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em teorias conspiratórias uma mão surgiu no seu ombro e ela se virou encontrando Noah Puckerman com uma cara de quem estava planejando alguma coisa.

- Bom dia, Q – o garoto disse puxando-a em direção a um outro corredor e colocando seu braço nas costas dela, abraçando sua cintura, e andando.

- Bom dia, Puckerman – ela olhou desconfiada para ele enquanto os dois continuavam a caminhar – O que você quer?

- Não posso levar uma adorável colega para sua sala? – ele devolveu piscando para uma garota com uniforme das cheerios antes de olhar pelo canto do olho para Quinn.

- Você ao menos sabe qual é a minha próxima aula?

- Er – ele olhou para um lado e para o outro, coçando a cabeça em seguida e depois olhou para o chão – Não.

- Por aqui – ela apontou com a mão para um outro corredor e os dois viraram a esquerda – Pode falar o que você quer.

- O que faz você pensar que eu quero alguma coisa? – ela encarou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada e o garoto rolou os olhos, sorrindo para ela – Ok, eu quero alguma coisa.

- Então me diz logo o que é – ela parou no meio do corredor e se virou se frente para ele, segurando seus livros contra seu peito com suas duas mãos.

- Eu vou dar uma festa no sábado – ele falou mexendo suas sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva enquanto a garota apenas lhe dava sinal para continuar a falar – E você está convidada a se juntar a mim e aos meus convidados.

- Sinto muito Puck, mas eu vou recusar – ela voltou a andar apenas para ter seu braço puxado pelo garoto e voltar onde ela estava antes.

- Você tem que ir, Fabray. Meus garotos do time querem ter uma chance com você.

A loira quase teve um ataque de riso quando o rapaz com o moicano falou isso. Ela havia notado alguns amigos de Puck olhando em sua direção, mas ela nunca tinha pensado que eles poderiam estar interessados nela. Quer dizer, a garota era provavelmente uma das grandes inimigas de Azimio, e estar no glee club não era lá grande coisa, era na verdade o que o colégio chamava de "suicídio social". Às vezes a vida no McKinley High parecia muito com o filme "Mean Girls". Quinn estaria nos matletas e Azimio seria Regina George. O único problema era que Quinn era fã de Rachel McAdams...

- Fabray? Fabray... Quinn você está ouvindo? – ele bateu palmas na frente do rosto dela e a garota deu um pulo, saindo dos seus pensamentos.

- Olha Puck, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer – ela ajeitou a mochila nas costas e olhou para o relógio. Ótimo, faltava pouco tempo para a aula começar – Mas não prometo nada.

Ela não esperou a resposta e foi andando rapidamente para a sala de aula. A garota parou ao ver que todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas com exceção de duas: uma do lado de Finn e uma do lado de Santana. Quinn não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de escolher onde iria sentar. Ela jogou os livros na mesa ao lado da de Santana e sentou-se na cadeira, recebendo um sorriso da latina que ela retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Mike entrou em seguida e fez uma cara de confusão ao não ver uma cadeira vazia do lado dela. A loira apenas falou "Sinto muito" quando ele passou pela sua mesa, indo em direção a de Finn. Ele sorriu e sentou-se na cadeira, fazendo o outro garoto olhar para ele e dar um largo sorriso, começando a falar sobre alguma coisa. Provavelmente futebol. A garota se assustou ao sentir uma mão fria no seu braço.

- Olá Q – a morena falou alisando seu braço e olhando por cima do ombro da outra, em direção a outra mesa onde duas pessoas, um garoto e uma garota, estavam sentados.

- Santana – ela deu um breve sorriso olhando para a mão da outra e depois voltando a olhar para o seu rosto, que agora estava virado em sua direção.

- Já está sabendo da festa do Puck? – a líder de torcida perguntou mordendo seu lábio inferior em seguida e desviando o olhar por um segundo antes de voltar a olhar para a garota na sua frente.

- Ele acabou de falar comigo.

- E você planeja ir?

- Não sei. Não confio muito no Puck perto de mim se eu ficar bêbada – a loira deu uma risada e olhou de relance para a porta, vendo um professor carregando uma caixa entrar na sala. O homem não falou com ninguém, colocando a caixa em cima de sua mesa e olhando para o conteúdo dela.

- Você pode ficar perto de mim – a latina falou perto do ouvido da outra garota, que não tinha notado a nova proximidade das duas. Mike estava observando aquela cena com um olhar curioso, escolhendo ignorar tudo que Finn estava falando em apenas concordar com a cabeça em momento em que ele julgava serem apropriados. O asiático agora sentia pena de Rachel por agüentar aquilo todo dia.

- E quem disse que eu posso confiar em você? – a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha, tocando com seus dedos no braço da outra. Ela sentiu a latina se arrepiar e sorriu com isso.

- O que eu poderia fazer com você? – foi a vez da outra perguntar, tentando tomar o controle da situação. A garota estava acostumada com o poder.

- Não sei – a loira deu de ombros com um sorriso provocante no rosto e depois ficando séria – Você poderia tentar me molestar.

- Eu aposto que você gostaria disso – Santana sorriu vitoriosa, piscando o olho para ela e abrindo seu caderno ao ver que o professor de filosofia já ia começar a dar a aula.

- Que tipo de garota você pensar que eu sou, Lopez? – Quinn também virou para a frente, mas não fez menção de abrir seu caderno ou pegar algum livro. Ela apenas se estirou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, observando o professor andar de um lado para o outro enquanto falava sozinho.

- Prefiro não responder a essa pergunta – a latina disse voltando a olhar para a loira – Mas ainda assim você deveria ir. Para uma rebelde você parece ser muito certinha.

- Quem disse que eu sou rebelde? As pessoas tem visões erradas de mim – sentindo um par de olhos fuzilando as suas costas, Quinn virou a cabeça para trás e encontrou Mike lhe observando com um sorriso no rosto. Quando ela perguntou "O quê?" ele apenas olhou dela para Santana e depois deu de ombros, se virando para falar alguma coisa para Finn.

- Podemos descobrir isso no sábado.

- Acho que eu não tenho muita escolha, não é?

- Não mesmo – a latina sorriu maliciosa, pegando um lápis e escrevendo alguma coisa em uma página qualquer do caderno de Quinn.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou quando a outra terminou de escrever.

- Esse é o endereço do Puck. Você vai precisar para chegar lá.

As duas ficaram caladas durante o resto da aula. A loira sentia os olhares da outra para ela de vez em quando, mas Quinn apenas ignorava, prestando atenção no que o professor estava falando. Ela não estava muito interessada, mas parecia meio obvio de que teria de saber alguma coisa para passar em filosofia, mesmo que seu professor fosse completamente louco e tivesse surtos no meio da aula.

Quando o sinal indicando que a aula havia acabado bateu, a latina se levantou rapidamente, dando um beijo no rosto da loira e se despedindo, antes de sair da sala com a cabeça erguida e mexendo os quadris exageradamente, provavelmente sabendo que a loira estava observando. Quinn não estava entendendo o porque daquele interesse todo da latina nela quando era meio obvio que a garota estava interessada em uma outra pessoa... Talvez ela quisesse fazer ciúmes nela, quem sabe.

Mike apareceu do seu lado, acenando para Finn que saia da sala. A garota pegou suas coisas e jogou na mochila, antes de levantar e dar um sorriso para o seu amigo, saindo da sala com ele e andando em direção ao outro corredor. Era cansativo ter de mudar de sala tantas vezes.

- Você e a Santana são amigas agora? – o asiático perguntou enquanto os dois andavam e passavam por Mercedes e Kurt que cumprimentaram eles antes de continuar a andar.

- Ta com ciúmes, Mike? – ela perguntou arrancando uma risada dele – Saiba que você é o único homem da minha vida.

- Mas ela é uma mulher, Q. Isso significa que eu vou ter que te dividir com ela – ele perguntou fingindo estar magoado e fazendo a outra rir bastante. Algumas pessoas olharam para os dois, mas nenhum dos amigos se importava com aquilo.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta inicial... – ela fez uma pausa dramática enquanto o outro esperava pacientemente pela sua resposta – Eu não faço a mínima idéia.

- Como assim?

- Eu já tinha falado com ela algumas vezes. Antes deu entrar no glee club e mesmo depois, mas ultimamente as coisas estão ficando estranhas. Ela fala comigo como se me conhecesse e soubesse algum segredo meu, além de flertar comigo abertamente inúmeras vezes – ela terminou balançando a cabeça e com um fraco sorriso no rosto.

- É obvio que ela flerta com qualquer coisa que se move, mas ela faz isso com quase todo mundo, até mesmo comigo – ele terminou com um ar pensativo, franzindo a testa depois de pensar um pouco – Você acha que ela sabe que você é... – ele fez gestos com as mãos que quase fizeram sua amiga morrer de rir, se o assunto não fosse serio.

- Eu não sei, acho que não. Quer dizer, ela já insinuou algumas coisas... Mas nada anormal. Pode ser só paranóia minha, não precisa de preocupar – ela terminou parando em frente a outra sala e lhe dando um sorriso – Eu vou entrar, obrigada por me trazer.

- É por isso que você não deve me trocar pela Santana – os dois riram e depois ele acenou com a cabeça para ela, pronto para ir para a sua sala – Fabray.

- Chang – ela lhe fez uma reverencia e entrou.

Rachel estava contente com o seu desempenho. Ela havia conseguido evitar todos os jogadores de futebol, hóquei, ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse jogar slushie nela. Nessa sexta a morena estava vestindo seu suéter favorito e ela não queria que nenhum aluno estragasse sua manhã.

Mais cedo, Finn tinha lhe contado sobre a festa que Puck ia dar no fim de semana, já que sua mãe e suas irmãs estariam viajando para conhecer um filho de uma tia dele que havia acabado de nascer. Ela tinha concordado em ir, apenas porque ela sabia que era importante para o seu namorado e que ele queria ir. Talvez ele fosse mesmo que ela tivesse dito não, mas assim era mais fácil de evitar uma briga e ficar de olho nele.

Ela nem havia notado que estava de frente a porta do banheiro feminino, quando a porta se abriu e uma garota usando óculos pediu licença para passar. A morena sorriu e deu um passo para o lado, deixando a menina sair e entrando em seguida. Ela caminhou em direção ao espelho, parando em frente para analisar sua aparência. Seu cabelo estava bom, partido corretamente e seu brilho labial não havia sido prejudicado. Era bom olhar uma reflexão limpa no espelho. A garota tomou um susto quando ela registrou um barulho de descarga e uma porta sendo aberta. Mais surpreendente ainda foi ver Quinn Fabray saindo de lá, com um sorriso.

- Nos encontramos mais uma vez, Berry – a loira disse indo em direção a pia ao lado da que Rachel estava – No banheiro.

- Se você vai começar com a sua história de que eu estou te seguindo pode parar...

- Ei, não fica na defensiva – Quinn fez um sinal com a duas mãos como se estivesse se rendendo, andando em direção ao lugar onde estava o papel toalha para enxugar as duas mãos.

- Sinto muito, eu só estou... nervosa – _Eu_ _sempre fico quando estou perto de você._ Passou pela cabeça de Rachel.

- Sem problemas. Você vai para a festa do Puck? – ela perguntou andando em direção a saída do banheiro, pronta para voltar para a sua aula.

- O Finn quer ir, então... – a morena falou deixando subentendido que ela também iria, por causa do namorado.

- Eu acho que a gente se vê lá – a loira deu as costas para a diva e acenou com a mão, antes de sair do banheiro.

Agora ir para essa tal festa não parecia ser tão ruim assim.

- Oi Sammy.

- Quinnie – os dois rolaram os olhos ao ouvirem os apelidos. Era sempre assim. Quando um falava um dos dois nomes, o outro tinha que retrucar – Precisando de uma carona?

- Como se você ainda tivesse dúvidas – ela disse abrindo a porta do carro dele e sentando no banco do carona, enquanto o garoto se ajeitava no banco do motorista. Ele iniciou o carro logo em seguida.

- Sua irmã vai estar em casa hoje? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da pista, enquanto a garota do seu lado encarou ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque? Não me diga que você está interessado na Chris, porque ela é tipo... muito velha – ela disse fazendo gestos exagerados enquanto o garoto parava em um sinal vermelho.

- Você sabe que ela é 10 anos mais velha que você, não sabe? – ele perguntou sorrindo e balançando a franja. Mania irritante.

- Viu o que eu disse? Velha.

- De qualquer jeito, eu não estou afim dela. De verdade – ele completou quando a garota olhou para ele com dúvida – Eu só gosto de conversar com ela.

- Isso porque vocês são dois nerds viciados em Avatar, Star Trek e Star Wars – ela disse quando o sinal abriu e o garoto deu partida no carro novamente, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ouvir as palavras dela.

- Diz a garota que tem os três últimos Star Wars – ele constatou lembrando-se da segunda vez que foi na casa da garota e encontrou um DVD de Star Wars em cima da cama dela. A loira demorou quase duas horas para confessar que o DVD era dela e que ela ainda tinha os outros dois da trilogia.

- Duas palavras para você – ela fez uma pausa e deu um sorriso – Natalie. Portman.

- Ainda assim você é uma fã dos filmes – ele apenas deu um sorriso ao não ouvir resposta – Mas mudando de assunto. Você vai para...

- ... a festa do Puck? – ela interrompeu e continuou quando seu amigo confirmou com a cabeça – Acho que sim.

- Ótimo, precisamos de mais gente para dirigir o pessoal.

- Como assim?

- A galera precisa de gente sóbria para dirigi-los de volta para casa – ele apenas deu de ombros parando em outro sinal vermelho. Lima tinha muitos sinais para uma cidade pequena.

- O que eu recebo em troca?

- A gratidão eterna dos seus colegas...?

- Você também vai ficar sóbrio? – ela perguntou e ele riu da cara dela, balançando a cabeça negativamente inúmeras vezes.

- Claro que não. Mas ainda preciso de alguém para dirigir o meu carro.

- Você é ridículo, mas talvez eu fique sóbria mesmo. Não quero correr riscos – o carro parou mais uma vez, mas agora na frente da casa dela – Obrigada novamente pela carona, Sam – ela se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto dele antes de sair do carro.

- Disponha – ele gritou antes dela fechar a porta.

Quinn lhe deu um aceno com a mão e foi caminhando em direção a porta da frente. Assim que ela fechou a porta de casa a garota tropeçou em uma mala que estava na sua frente e quase caiu, só se salvando porque sua irmã havia segurado ela antes que a garota atingisse o chão.

- Mas que diabos...?

- Bom tarde, Quinn. Meu dia foi maravilhoso, muito obrigada. E quanto ao seu? – Christina falou sarcasticamente ajeitando a mala e colocando uma outra ao lado da primeira.

- O que significa isso? – a loira mais nova apontou para as malas ali perto da porta.

- Eu e a mãe vamos viajar amanhã.

- Pra onde vocês vão? Porque eu não estou sabendo disso? - a outra logo tratou de perguntar, confusa do porque só estar sabendo daquilo naquele momento.

- É uma viagem de ultima hora – Judy Fabray apareceu descendo as escadas com a terceira e ultima mala – Nós vamos visitar um tio seu que está doente, mas você não precisa ir com a gente. Desde que cuide da casa.

- Sem problemas mãe, posso lidar com isso – a garota deu de ombros e foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água, sendo seguida pelas outras duas mulheres que iam terminar de fazer o jantar – Oh, eu ia esquecendo. Vai ter uma festa na casa de um amigo amanhã de noite. Eu queria saber se eu posso ir.

- Você iria mesmo se a mãe dissesse que não – Christina murmurou baixo, de forma que só a irmã ouvisse. A mesma sorriu sabendo que era verdade.

- Tudo bem, desde que não seja uma daquelas festas de vocês jovens com sexo, drogas e rock 'n' roll – as duas outras Fabray balançaram a cabeça olhando engraçado para a mãe – O que? É verdade. Eu vejo essas coisas nos seriados de hoje em dia.

- Me diga que você não anda assistindo Gossip Girl? – Quinn perguntou sentando na mesa da cozinha, terminando seu copo de água.

- Eu acho aquele ator inglês bonitinho.

- Ed – Christina completou.

- Exatamente.

- Ok, mãe. Não vai rolar nada disso. E eu vou precisar do seu carro, Chris.

- Desde que você não acabe com o meu bebe, sem problemas – a irmã mais velha deu de ombros, mas estava visivelmente preocupada com seu carro.

- Se eu batesse o seu carro você ficaria preocupada com o meu estado ou com o carro? – Quinn indagou observando a irmã abrir a geladeira para pegar alguma coisa.

- Eu sempre quis ser filha única.

Quinn havia passado a ultima hora procurando alguma roupa para vestir. Ela podia muito bem pegar uma calça jeans qualquer e uma camisa xadrez e pronto. Mas por algum motivo ela queria ir com outra roupa, mudar seu visual, mas sem sair do seu estilo.

- Knock, knock – a cabeça de Christina apareceu atrás da porta – Posso entrar?

- Adianta se eu falar não?

- De verdade? – a mais velha entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela – Não.

- Então fique a vontade – Quinn se jogou na cama e sentiu alguém deitar do seu lado. Ela ficou encarando o teto do quarto por um bom tempo até uma voz a distrair.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Se você puder me dar uma roupa para eu ir para a festa eu prometo que nunca mais vou reclamar quando você roubar meu bacon.

As duas passaram um bom tempo procurando roupas. Christina até pegou vários vestidos seus e levou para o quarto da irmã, que rolou os olhos e disse que não usaria um vestido. Depois de muito reclamar, a mais nova acabou aceitando, desde que ela pudesse usar seus próprios acessórios. Quinn levou um bom tempo se arrumando.

- Uau Quinn, você está linda.

A garota saiu de dentro do banheiro usando um vestido preto curto, que deixava a mostra suas belas pernas, mas que era suficientemente grande para cobrir suas coxas. Era um tomara-que-caia que tinha um decote que deixava a desejar, ou melhor, era o suficiente para fazer a imaginação das pessoas funcionar. Ela também estava usando uma meia calça, mas nos pés calçava seu velho all-star, só que branco. Seu cabelo estava solto e ela estava usando uma maquiagem que realçava seus lindos olhos.

- Eu não sei... Você acha mesmo? – ela disse olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho.

- Quinn Fabray, fazendo garotas hetero virarem lésbicas e garotas lésbicas virarem ainda mais lésbicas desde 2011 – sua irmã falou arrancando um sorriso da mais nova. Christina ainda estava sentada na cama, ao lado de vários vestidos jogados e de alguns sapatos.

- Então eu acho que eu estou pronta para ir – ela disse sorrindo para o seu reflexo e indo em direção a porta do quarto.

- Espera – a outra lhe deu uma bolsa preta – Eu coloquei a sua carteira, o seu celular e um spray de pimenta na sua bolsa.

- Spray de pimenta?

- Nunca se sabe – Christina deu de ombros e piscou para a irmã, pegando o seu próprio celular enquanto a outra ia andando em direção as escadas, pronta para descer e sair de casa.

Quinn se despediu da mãe e da irmã, fazendo de tudo para evitar que Christina tirasse uma foto sua usando um vestido. Ela entrou no Audi da irmã e começou a dirigir. A garota demorou um certo tempo para encontrar a rua, ela ainda não estava totalmente familiarizada com a cidade. De longe e com os vidros do carro fechados ela já podia ouvir a música que tocava lá dentro.

_Don't stop, make it prop  
DJ, __blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight__  
__'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

A loira estacionou seu carro perto de um que parecia ser o de Mike. Ela saiu de dentro do carro e ajeitou seu vestido. Ela olhou em volta e notou que a rua inteira estava cheia de carros, provavelmente grande maioria pertencia a alunos do WMHS. Quinn foi andando até a porta da casa de Puck e tocou a campanhia, esperando que o garoto atendesse a porta. Depois de esperar por alguns minutos, ela rolou os olhos e tentou abrir a porta. Claro, estava destrancada. A loira entrou na festa e avistou alguns rostos conhecidos. Ela sorriu ao notar alguns olhos vidrados nela.

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_


	7. Party Hard

A primeira coisa que a garota notou foi a quantidade de copos no chão. Era um mar vermelho no chão. Todos de plástico, é claro. Além disso, o som estava tão alto que não dava para escutar muita coisa além das batidas. Sem falar que todo mundo parecia estar bêbado, mesmo que a festa só tivesse começado a menos de uma hora. Ela viu logo Puck sentando, rodeado de lideres de torcida, e flertando com elas. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo azul clara. Os olhos dele encontraram os da garota, e ele lhe deu um sorriso, se despedindo das garotas e andando em sua direção. Ela fez uma careta ao ver ele olhando para o seu corpo e lambendo os lábios. Típico de Puck.

- Quinn, Quinn, Quinn – ele falou se aproximando dela e a envolvendo em um abraço, que a garota se esforçou muito para retribuir, e se afastando, mas não antes de dar um beijo no rosto dela.

- Puckerman – ela acenou para ele com a cabeça e lhe deu um sorriso forçado.

- Onde você escondeu tudo isso? – o garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha e segurou na cintura da garota com as duas mãos. Ela tirou as mãos dele na mesma hora, e olhou em volta avistando Sam.

- Acho que as suas amigas estão sentindo falta de você – ela respondeu, ignorando a pergunta dele, e apontando para as garotas que estavam no mesmo lugar onde ele havia deixando elas, só que dessa vez as quatro estavam olhando para a loira como se quisessem matá-la.

- Eu estou com uma companhia melhor agora – ele falou inclinando sua cabeça para frente, fazendo a loira recuar.

- Puck, Quinn – Sam cumprimentou os dois recebendo um sorriso aliviado de Quinn e um olhar irritado de Puck.

- Evans, você não tinha outra lugar para estar? – o garoto perguntou suplicante, acenando para a mesa de bebidas no canto da sala.

- Na verdade... – o loiro parecia estar pensando, e depois se virou para o outro – Não, eu não tenho.

- Unf, vou deixar os dois a vontade – Puck falou contrariado, avistando Santana sozinha tomando um copo do ponche, e quase vomitando ao sentir o gosto – Se precisar de mim é só chamar, Quinn – ele piscou o olho para ela e deu um tapa um pouco forte demais nos ombros de Sam, antes de sair em direção a latina, deixando as lideres de torcida ainda mais enraivadas.

- Obrigada por vir, Sam. Juro que é muito difícil me livrar do Puck sozinha. Por mais que ele seja um cara legal, às vezes ele consegue ser grudento – ela comentou andando com o garoto em direção a onde alguns garotos do time de futebol estavam reunidos.

- Tudo isso é pra mim, Fabray? – Azimio perguntou e recebeu em resposta o dedo do meio de Quinn, que sorriu sarcasticamente para ele e continuou andando com Sam, que recebeu alguns tapinhas nas costas.

- Eu não entendo porque todo mundo acha que nós estamos dormindo juntos – ela comentou pegando um copo de água, enquanto Sam enchia seu copo com alguma bebida alcoólica.

- Talvez por que nós sempre andamos juntos – ele disse.

- Mas ninguém acha que eu estou dormindo com o Mike.

- Ainda bem – ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela e se virou para encarar Tina, com um grande sorriso no rosto, ao lado de Mike que balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música.

- Tina, Mike – Sam falou com eles, sorrindo e dando um gole da sua bebida, fazendo uma careta, mas bebendo mais um gole logo depois.

- Olá gente – Quinn deu um abraço nos dois e depois voltou para o seu lugar ao lado de Sam, olhando em volta para evitar encontrar Puck novamente.

- Já estão bebendo cedo? – Mike perguntou pegando uma lata de coca-cola que estava cima da mesa, e limpando a parte de cima na sua camisa antes de abri-la.

- Sam já está enchendo a cara – Quinn falou sem deixar o loiro se defender – E eu vou ficar só na água hoje.

- Mike vai dirigir então... – Tina pegou um copo e colocou a mesma bebida que Sam havia pegado – Vamos beber.

- Isso mesmo, Tina – Sam disse rindo e brindando com a asiática enquanto os outros dois apenas balançavam as cabeças, achando graça.

- Amigos, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa – a loira disse ao ver que o anfitrião estava chegando perto deles com rapidez – Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

- Não seja uma estranha, Quinn – Mike disse antes de a garota ir andando em uma direção oposta a de Puck.

A loira havia conseguido se livrar, finalmente, do dono da casa e agora estava subindo as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Ela encontrou uma fila gigantesca, e decidiu procurar o quarto da mãe de Puck ou o dele mesmo, já que um dos dois deveria ter um banheiro. Ela finalmente encontrou um quarto e abriu a porta dando de cara com um casal deitado numa cama, no maior amasso. Ela fez uma careta e fechou a porta atrás dela, andando devagar até o banheiro e fechando a porta rapidamente.

Ainda bem que a garota não tinha inventado de fazer alguma festa em sua casa, porque ela tinha certeza de que ver duas pessoas na cama da sua mãe seria uma experiência traumatizante. Ainda mais que ver na cama da mãe de Puck já tinha sido...

Ela ligou a torneira e lavou o rosto, concertando a maquiagem que havia borrado um pouco. Na verdade ela tinha ido ali para fugir de Puck, que não parecia desistir de tentar ficar com ela. Por um minuto ela havia pensando em dar um tapa nele, mas o garoto era o dono da festa e se ela tivesse de fazer isso seria apenas no final, quando estivesse indo embora.

A loira ainda ficaria mais um tempinho ali dentro, mas ela começou a ouvir barulhos vindo do lado de fora, e seria ainda mais estranho se ela abrisse a porta e desse de cara com uma cena proibida para menores de 16. Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta do banheiro tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não chamar a atenção de ninguém e tornar aquela situação ainda mais desagradável.

Ela andou em direção a porta e fez de tudo para não olhar para os outros dois. Ela abriu a porta e depois fechou, encostando a cabeça na mesma e dando um suspiro de alivio, mas antes que a garota pudesse se virar completamente ela deu de cara com um corpo que colidiu fortemente com o dela.

– Oh meu deus, eu… - ela levantou sua cabeça para olhar para a pessoa com quem havia se batido e deu um tapa no peito dele ao reconhecer quem era aquela pessoa - Jesus Sam! Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – ela gritou atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam na fila do banheiro - Tentando me dar um ataque cardíaco?

- Sim, você me pegou Q! Eu venho tentando ficar sozinho com você pelo mês inteiro, esperando pela oportunidade de fazer você ter um ataque cardíaco, porque isso é o que eu faço - ele respondeu sarcasticamente enquanto ela rolava os olhos, pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquela noite. As outras pessoas vendo que eram apenas Sam Evans e Quinn Fabray em mais uma de suas discussões, apenas ignoraram e voltaram para as duas próprias conversas.

– Isso não foi nem um pouco engraçado – ela falou cutucando o seu peito e Sam rolou seus olhos, imitando o que a outra havia feito segundos atrás.

– Você sabe que se você continuar fazendo isso seu olhos vão ficar presos para sempre na parte de trás da sua cabeça – ele fez gestos exagerados indicando a parte de trás da cabeça dela.

- Oh, tipo como a sua cara ficou? – Quinn deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Cala a boca – Sam murmurou.

- Whoa! – a loira balançou suas mãos no ar – É melhor eu parar por aqui se você vai retrucar assim. Eu não sei se eu posso competir – ela falou séria enquanto tentava não rir da cara do seu amigo.

- Você é estúpida – o loiro fez um bico como se tivesse cinco anos.

- Sua cara é estúpida – a outra devolveu, cruzando os braços e fingindo estar irritada com ele.

- E você ainda acha que as minhas respostas são ruins? Querida, as suas são tãaao ano passado – Sam disse com uma voz de garota e estalou seu dedo. A loira se segurou para não rir, e sem hesitação e completamente séria respondeu.

- A sua cara é tão ano passado!

- Isso... – Sam riu - Isso nem fez sentido – ele continuou rindo.

Quinn também não agüentou mais e começou a rir. Ela encostou-se à parede, ao lado da porta, e ficou rindo enquanto Sam tentava recuperar a fôlego. Eles sempre gostavam de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira um com o outro. Quinn sempre comentava que o loiro deveria assumir logo que era gay, porque ele sempre falava algo que fazia ela questionar se ele era mesmo hetero. Ele apenas ria dela e dizia que era a pessoa mais hetero do colégio, e só viraria gay por Luke Skywalker, fazendo sua amiga balançar a cabeça e ir para longe dele antes que o garoto começasse a falar sobre as coisas de nerd dele.

- Então, o que você estava fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou colocando uma mão na parede, ao lado da cabeça dela, e se inclinado em sua direção. Era difícil ouvir a voz um do outro com a música tocando tão alto pela casa.

- Eu fui no banheiro.

- Você entrou nessa fila toda? – ele virou a cabeça para olhar para a fila do banheiro que só fazia aumentar e depois se virou para encarar a garota, balançando sua franja.

- Para de fazer isso, Bieber – ela comentou levando sua mão ao cabelo dele e ajeitando-o, com um sorriso no rosto – E não, eu não encarei essa fila. Eu fui ao banheiro da mãe do Puck – a loira apontou para a porta ao lado deles.

- Sério? Eu acho que eu vou lá tambem, eu não estou completamente apertado, mas é... – ele falou enquanto ia em direção a porta, mas a loira segurou o braço dele antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta e ver uma cena nem um pouco agradável.

- É melhor você não entrar ai. Aquele fortão do time de basquete está ai dentro... Com a namorada – Sam franziu a sobrancelha e depois de alguns segundos pareceu ter entendido o que a garota queria dizer, fazendo uma careta – Exatamente o que eu pensei. Mas você subiu aqui só pra me procurar e saber onde eu estava? – ela perguntou largando o braço dele e se encostando novamente na parede, observando as pessoas passarem pelos dois sem olharem duas vezes.

- Não, foi bom você ter dito isso. O Puck mandou eu te chamar – ela lutou contra a urgência de rolar os olhos mais uma vez – Parece que todo mundo do glee club vai jogar um jogo – ele falou começando a andar e indicando com a cabeça que ela deveria seguir ele.

- Tipo o que? Verdade ou conseqüência? Sete minutos no paraíso? – ela perguntou com um tom debochado, ajeitando seu vestido e segurando na jaqueta do rapaz para não se perder no mar de gente que estava subindo as escadas agora.

- Eu não faço idéia, mas você conhece o Puck – ele deu de ombros e os dois foram andando em direção a parte de trás da casa, entrando na cozinha que estava completamente vazia.

- Você vai me matar com uma das facas da cozinha? – a loira perguntou olhando em volta e notando que a cozinha estava bem organizada em relação ao resto da casa. Uma cena de Dexter passou pela sua cabeça, mas ela apenas sorriu e apertou o braço de Sam.

- Porque você sempre acha que eu vou te matar? – ele perguntou balançando a cabeça e abrindo outra porta, dando de cara com uma escada que dava para um quarto iluminado. Quinn podia ver as cabeças de Finn e Puck e ouvir a voz de Kurt gritando alguma coisa – E antes que você pergunte, isso não é um plano para matar todos vocês.

- Obrigada, Sam. Estou bem mais aliviada agora – ela sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto ouvia Puck gritando seus nomes.

A loira desceu na frente, enquanto o garoto fechava a porta e trancava. O porão era bem iluminado e tinha alguns sofás no fundo, e uns pufs espalhados pelo lugar. Também tinha algumas caixas de som e uma mesa, com algumas garrafas de bebida e uma vasilha cheia de salgadinhos.

Mike estava sentado no sofá com Tina e os dois deram um sorriso para ela assim que a viram. Artie estava na sua cadeira de rodas, claro, e Brittany estava sentada no seu colo, contando alguma coisa para ele. Santana estava conversando com Puck e Finn, e dando alguns olhares para o casal de tempos em tempos. Finn acenou para a loira, enquanto Puck e Santana apenas deram um sorriso para ela. Rachel estava sentada em um puf, conversando com Kurt e Mercedes. Nenhum dos três notou a entrada dela, apenas quando a loira se sentou perto deles.

- Uau garota, você caprichou – Mercedes comentou estendendo a mão para que Quinn lhe cumprimentasse com um Hi-Five.

- Cedes tem razão, Quinn. E eu que pensava que você viria com uma das suas calças jeans e blusa velhas – ele falou com um olhar de reprovação e depois olhou para os seus pés que estavam calçados por um all-star – Claro que você não ia deixar esses em casa.

- Eu sei que você adora o meu estilo, Kurt – a loira comentou olhando para o seu tênis e dando um sorriso quando o garoto murmurou um _talvez_ – Além disso, ele dá um toque especial.

- Quinn tem razão nisso, Kurtie – Mercedes comentou com um largo sorriso, fazendo o garoto balançar a cabeça e rolar os olhos.

A loira se virou para a morena que estava calada desde que ela havia chegado. Rachel estava olhando para as pernas de Quinn, que normalmente estavam cobertas por uma calça jeans, mas agora a diva não entendia porque a outra escondia aquela parte do seu corpo. A morena estava mais perto da outra garota do que os outros, e ela logo sentiu a respiração quente de Quinn no seu pescoço.

- Gosta do que vê, Rach? – a outra sussurrou, e mesmo sem olhar a morena sabia que a outra tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto, como se soubesse exatamente o efeito que ela tinha nas outras pessoas. Talvez ela soubesse mesmo.

- Eu... eu vou falar com o Finn – a outra disse se levantando rapidamente e falando aquilo mais para os outros dois do que para a loira. Ela foi andando o mais rápido possível para onde seu namorado estava, abraçando ele e recebendo um beijo na testa do garoto que ainda prestava atenção no que Puck falava. Santana estava agora com Sam.

- Então Puck, o que viemos fazer aqui? – Santana perguntou depois que Sam comentou alguma coisa sobre _Avatar_. A latina só sabia que o filme era sobre criaturas azuis, e estava feliz daquele jeito.

- Eu pensei que talvez meus queridos colegas pudessem ter um pouco de diversão – ele falou passando os braços pelos ombros de Finn e Rachel e trazendo os dois para perto dos pufs. Tina e Mike se levantaram e assim como Artie e Brittany se juntaram ao grupo – Eu proponho um jogo – o garoto se sentou no chão e indicou para que todos fizessem o mesmo – Todos conhecem o jogo da garrafa, não é? – várias _ahhhh_ foram ouvidos e Puck apenas balançou a cabeça – Vamos lá, gente.

- Eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia. Muitos de nós estão em relacionamentos – Rachel falou apontando para ela mesma e depois para Tina e Brittany.

- Beijar não é trair, Berry – Santana comentou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Eu concordo com a Rachel nisso – Tina comentou e Mike balançou a cabeça concordando com ela.

- Cinco rodadas. Cinco rodadas é tudo o que eu peço para vocês.

Puck fez uma cara que ninguém sabia que ele podia fazer. Algumas garotas tentaram não olhar para ele, mas era impossível quando outros garotos como Finn e Sam faziam a mesma cara. Por fim, a maioria das pessoas deu de ombros ou concordou com a cabeça, com exceção da diva.

- Eu só gostaria de dizer que sou completamente contra esse jogo, mas não vou estragar a festa de vocês – ela recebeu um beijo no rosto do namorado, e um tapinha nas costas de Sam.

Os doze estavam sentados em um circulo. Brittany estava do lado de Artie, que estava sentado ao lado de Finn, que por sua vez tinha Rachel do seu lado direito, que estava ao lado de Sam, e por ai ia na ordem Santana, Puck, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Kurt e finalmente Mercedes, completando o circulo. Puck pegou uma garrafa e colocou no meio da roda, piscando o olho para Quinn, que decidiu ignorar isso, e girando a garrafa. No final ela acabou apontando para ele, mas do outro lado estava Mercedes.

- Não era bem quem eu esperava – ele deu uma olhada rápida para a outra – Mas serve.

- Vai lá, Mercedes – Kurt deu um empurrãozinho na garota que foi em direção ao meio da roda onde Puck já esperava.

Na outra rodada Mike acabou beijando Brittany. Artie e Santana ficaram visivelmente incomodados, mas os dois dançarinos não ligaram muito. Eles já tinham se beijado antes, mas nenhum dos beijos significou alguma coisa. Ele voltou para o lado da namorada e pegou na sua mão, enquanto Quinn apenas sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- O que o Mike fez pra ter as duas? – Puck perguntou se referindo a Quinn e Tina que apenas sorriram, e Mike balançou a cabeça, abraçando as duas garotas de lado e dando de ombros, fazendo todos rirem.

Na terceira rodada foi a fez da namorada do asiático beijar alguém. Ela deu um sorriso nervoso e olhou para Rachel, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, e beijou Finn. Ela apenas encostou os lábios no dele por poucos segundos e se afastou, deixando o garoto com uma cara meio decepcionada, e voltando a sentar ao lado do seu namorado. Foi a vez dela confortar ele dando um beijo no rosto, enquanto Rachel cruzava os braços, mesmo sabendo que Tina nunca tentaria roubar seu namorado.

A quarta rodada foi a mais desconfortável onde Santana e Artie se beijaram. Ela teve de andar até a cadeira de rodas, se ajoelhar e dar um beijo nele. A latina jurava que o nerd havia tentado colocar a língua no meio, mas antes que o beijo prosseguisse, ela se afastou dele, dando uma olhada para Brittany que encarava as unhas, nem um pouco preocupada com a ação que estava acontecendo ao seu lado, e depois se sentou novamente no seu lugar. Mandando Puck calar a boca quando ele perguntou se havia sido bom.

A quinta rodada era a próxima. Puck havia rodado a garrafa mais uma vez e Quinn sentia que seria a vez dela de beijar alguém. Quando a garrafa começou a perder a força ela tinha quase certeza de que ela seria a escolhida. Quando ela viu a garrafa apontada para ela, sua primeira reação foi olhar em quem parou. Ela suspirou ao ver que não havia sido Finn, mas ela arregalou os olhos ao ver em quem havia parado. Não era possível.

- Essa eu quero ver – Santana disse cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso sacana para Quinn, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Beijo de verdade, hein? – Puck comentou encostando sua cabeça em seus braços, se inclinando para a frente.

- Mas não precisa ser de língua, certo? – Finn perguntou curioso e um pouco desconfortável com a situação. Ele olhava para Rachel e depois para todas as pessoas da roda.

- Vai lá, Q – Mike disse empurrando ela para frente, do mesmo jeito que Kurt havia feito com Mercedes.

A garota andou até o meio da roda e se ajoelhou, sentando nos seus calcanhares em seguida. Ela olhou para frente e viu Rachel encarando ela, mas em seguida a morena olhou para as duas próprias mãos, parecendo estar nervosa e também desconfortável. Ela murmurou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu ouvir. Quando Quinn sentiu as mãos no seu cabelo, ela se inclinou para a frente e encostou seus lábios nos de Sam, a pessoa que a garrafa havia apontado. Suas mãos foram parar nos ombros dele, e depois de quatro segundos ela tentou se separar dele, mas o garoto permaneceu segurando a sua cabeça, mantendo ela no mesmo lugar. Quinn então o empurrou para trás, e o garoto finalmente percebeu o que estava fazendo e soltou-a, corando e voltando para o seu lugar.

Rachel deu um olhar furioso para o loiro, que apenas olhou para ela com uma cara confusa e depois se virou para encarar Quinn que olhava para qualquer canto do porão, menos para ele.

- Suas cinco rodadas já aconteceram, Puck – Mike comentou olhando a expressão que sua amiga fez depois do beijo.

- Tudo bem, mas se as garotas quiserem mais dos meus beijos – ele falou olhando diretamente para Mercedes, que abaixou a cabeça antes que ela corasse – Eu estou à disposição.

Todos se levantaram e Puck e Finn foram ajudar Artie a subir as escadas, enquanto Brittany subia com a cadeira de rodas dele. Kurt, Mercedes e Rachel subiram juntos, mas não antes da diva dar uma olhada em direção a Quinn. Santana subiu sozinha, mas não sem antes encher um copo de bebida. Tina, Sam, Mike e Quinn ficaram no porão. Os dois namorados se comunicaram rapidamente pelo olhar e Tina puxou o loiro, falando alguma coisa sobre gibis, e começando uma discussão. Ele ainda olhou por cima do ombro para Quinn, mas ela ainda se recusava a olhar para ele. Quando os dois sumiram, Mike se virou para a amiga.

- Quer falar sobre isso, Q?

- Não aconteceu nada – ela falou batucando em um puff, ainda sem encarar o asiático – Foi só um beijo.

- Eu acho que o Sam exagerou um pouco – ele comentou segurando na mão dela e fazendo a garota parar de fazer barulho – Mas você sabe que ele gosta de você.

- Esse é o problema, Mike – ela levou as mãos a cabeça e ele apenas alisou as suas costas, mostrando que estava ali para ela – Ele sabe que eu sou gay. Eu pensei que ele tinha entendido.

- Ele pode ter entendido, mas isso não quer dizer que ele aceite – o garoto levantou e estendeu uma mão para ela, que aceitou. Ele levou a garota até o sofá e os dois se sentaram. Ele abraçou a garota, que encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e começou a falar contra a pele do seu pescoço.

- Opoehquug...

- Quinn, querida. Eu não entendo nada do que você esta falando – ele disse rindo em seguida – E isso meio que faz cócegas.

- Desculpa, Mike – ela falou entrelaçando suas mãos no pescoço dele e encolhendo as pernas, encostando sua testa no pescoço dele e brincando com a gola da sua camisa.

- Você dizia...

- Sabe, o pior é que eu gosto dele – ela completou logo ao perceber que aquilo poderia ser entendido de outra forma – Como amigo. Você e o Sam são meus melhores amigos. E eu sei que pode parecer meio egoísta, mas eu quero continuar perto dele. É por isso que eu nunca dou um fora nele quando ele flerta comigo ou quando está me tocando... – e mais uma vez aquilo poderia ser interpretado de outra forma. A loira sentiu o asiático rindo – Não dessa forma, pervertido.

- Olha Quinn, você não está sendo egoísta. Mas também é difícil para o Sam bloquear esses sentimentos – ele falou e a garota balançou a cabeça, concordando. De repente ela começou a pensar em uma teoria dela e o garoto notou que sua cabeça estava longe no momento – No que você está pensando?

- E se o Sam quiser que eu seja o gay beard dele? – a garota levantou a cabeça com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Fale inglês, Quinn.

- Você sabe essas pessoas que namoram com alguém de um sexo diferente apenas para fazer os outros acreditarem que ela é hetero quando na verdade essa pessoa se sente atraída pelo mesmo sexo?

- Hm, eu acho que sim. Mas espera... – ele disse levantando o dedo indicador e franzindo a testa – Você acha que o Sam é gay? – ele sussurrou a ultima parte, obviamente não acreditando nela.

- Talvez, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza.

- Certo detetive Fabray – ele disse batendo no joelho dela e sorrindo – Vamos voltar para a festa – o garoto levantou e mais uma vez estendeu uma mão para ela, que aceitou e se levantou, ajeitando o vestido que havia subido um pouco. Ele beijou o rosto dela e lhe deu um abraço. Ela encaixou sua cabeça em baixo do queixo, sorrindo contra sua pele – Eu estou aqui se você precisar, Quinn.

- Promete que se você não casar com a Tina você casa comigo? – ela perguntou fazendo o garoto rir enquanto alisava seus cabelos. Os dois se separaram e ele lhe ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou e segurou nele.

- Eu posso ser o seu gay beard – ele falou fazendo agora a outra rir.

- Eu aceito.

Os dois subiram as escadas em direção a festa. Mike lhe deu um beijo no rosto e foi procurar Tina, que agora não estava mais conversando com Sam. Enquanto isso, Quinn foi procurar alguma coisa para fazer e passar o tempo. E talvez evitar um encontro com Sam.

Quinn estava sentada no sofá, observando as pessoas ao seu redor bebendo e dançando. A garota estava parecendo uma daquelas pessoas mais velhas que ficam apenas olhando o que os outros estão fazendo. Ela gosta de festas, isso era o que não faltava nas cidades em que ela já havia morado, mas no momento ela não estava com cabeça para ficar bêbada e dançar a noite toda. Além de que ela também estava encarregada de dar carona para alguém que estivesse bêbado demais para dirigir.

O que não faltava ali eram pessoas bêbadas. Ela jurava que havia visto Mercedes e Puck subindo em direção aos quartos e Artie estava jogando dinheiro em Brittany enquanto ela dançava. Aquele tipo de cena era bem melhor em clipes de cantores famosos, porque naquele momento tudo aquilo parecia ser bem ofensivo. A garota parou de pensar sobre isso quando alguém sentou do seu lado e suspirou algo.

- Se divertindo, Fabray? – a voz de Santana perguntou e a loira virou a cabeça para ver a latina sentada ao seu lado, bebendo um longo gole da sua bebida.

- Depende do que você chama de diversão – ela respondeu dando mais uma olhada na garota do seu lado e depois voltando a observar as outras pessoas – Mas você parece estar se divertindo bastante – ela apontou em direção ao copo nas mãos da outra.

- Eu poderia estar me divertindo bem mais – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, mas a ação foi ignorada pela outra que parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

Santana rolou os olhos, ela não estava acostumada a ser ignorada tão facilmente, e deu mais um gole na sua bebida, avistando agora Brittany sentada em um sofá numa direção oposta, conversando com Artie. Ele estava falando alguma coisa para ela enquanto a garota ria e colocava sua mão no joelho dele. Aquele simples toque fez o sangue da latina ferver, tudo o que ela queria no momento era acabar com aquele garoto, sem pensar que ele estava em uma cadeira de rodas e provavelmente não poderia se defender dela.

- Você deveria falar com ela.

A latina deu um pulo e quase derrubou o resto da sua bebida ao ouvir essa frase. Ela virou-se rapidamente para o seu lado esquerdo e encontrou os olhos compreensivos de Quinn lhe observando. A outra tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios como se entendesse o que ela estava sentindo, mas Santana não iria admitir aquilo para a garota nova tão rápido.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando – ela colocou seu copo em cima da mesinha na sua frente e cruzou os braços, olhando para o outro lado onde Mike e Tina dançavam e riam sem parar.

- Você não precisa fingir comigo – a loira falou olhando para Brittany e Artie, que agora estavam calados, mas continuavam sentados um do lado do outro – Eu já notei o jeito que você olha para eles.

- Como assim? – a morena virou o rosto para encarar a outra que ainda olhava para o casal.

- Vai dizer que você não olha para ele como se quisesse matá-lo toda a vez que ele toca ou fala com a Brittany? – agora a loira estava encarando ela com um sorrisinho no rosto. A latina não queria fazer nada além de arrancar aquela expressão da cara da outra – E eu vejo como você olha para ela como se você quisesse ser a única pessoa que ouve ela e que pode tocar nela...

- Você acha que sabe de tudo não é? Brittany é a minha melhor amiga...

- Mas você queria que ela fosse mais do que isso, não é? – a loira terminou com um sorriso, pegando o copo da outra que estava em cima da mesa, tomando um gole da bebida e fazendo uma careta depois. Vodka, claro.

- Isso não é um seriado de tv, Quinn. Eu não sou uma personagem de Gossip Girl ou algo do gênero. Não está acontecendo nada.

A verdade era que Santana se sentia exatamente daquele jeito. Era difícil ver a sua melhor amiga com aquele garoto. Ainda mais porque ele não parecia ser nem um pouco interessante, falando sobre seus jogos de computador e sobre assuntos que exigiam muito conhecimento. E o pior de tudo era que Brittany prestava atenção em tudo o que ele dizia, mesmo sem entender metade. Além disso, ela estava sempre ocupada com o garoto e quase não sobrava mais tempo para as duas irem ao Breadstix juntas, ou passarem a noite uma na casa da outra. Santana não iria admitir, mas ela sentia falta daqueles pequenos momentos, que agora eram quase inexistentes.

Nos últimos meses, Santana tinha saído com mais garotos/garotas do que ela já havia saído antes. O plano dela era tentar esquecer a outra líder de torcida, mas nada funcionava. Primeiro porque os garotos a entediavam enquanto falavam sobre suas vidas desinteressantes, e a maioria das garotas apenas conversava sobre coisas fúteis, que normalmente ela estaria muito interessada, mas que ultimamente eram insuportáveis. Segundo, ela não saía com eles apenas para conversar, mas no final da noite ela sempre voltava para casa sozinha, fingindo que havia tido uma boa noite, quando aquilo era a maior mentira.

- Você assiste Gossip Girl? – a loira perguntou com um tom de quem estava se segurando para não rir.

- Eu não falei isso – a latina fez uma cara feia e pegou seu copo de volta, bebendo mais um pouco e dando outra olhada para o casal em questão.

- Então você admite que gosta da Brittany? – ela perguntou mordendo seu lábio inferior e olhando para a outra garota que se remexia desconfortável em seu lugar.

- E se eu gostar?

- Eu não estou te julgando, Santana – Quinn se defendeu, colocando suas duas mãos para cima como se estivesse se rendendo, e arrancando uma risada baixa da morena – Apenas estou tentando te ajudar.

- Eu posso saber por que você quer tanto me ajudar?

- Talvez eu queira ganhar pontos com Deus? – ela perguntou com uma voz de deboche – Não sei, talvez eu tenha cansado de ver você fuzilando o Artie com os olhos. Afinal das contas ele é um cara legal.

- Hm – a latina rolou os olhos, ela concordava que o garoto não era uma má pessoa, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo daquilo, ainda mais a garota sentada do seu lado.

- Então você vai falar com a Brittany? – a loira perguntou animada com a idéia de ver as duas juntas. Ela não podia negar que as duas formavam um casal bonitinho, mesmo sendo tão diferentes.

- Quando você falar com a Rachel.

O grande sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de Quinn desapareceu no momento que a outra falou, e foi a vez de Santana dar um sorriso vitorioso ao notar a expressão que tomou conta do rosto da loira. Era engraçado a ver ficar sem expressão, depois juntas as sobrancelhas e morder seu lábio inferior mostrando que estava confusa, e depois cerrar os dentes com raiva. E ela foi mudando as expressões naquela ordem, por algum tempo até recuperar sua voz e a atitude.

- Como você se sente agora, Q? – Santana perguntou rindo enquanto a outra cerrou os punhos, olhando por um instante para a diva que estava encostada em uma mesa, bebendo e conversando com seu namorado, que não parecia estar tão interessado assim.

- Eu acho que você está delirando.

- Qual o problema? Não é bom estar do outro lado? – a latina sussurrou no seu ouvido, adorando estar no poder novamente. Era bom pegar Quinn em seu próprio jogo.

- O problema é que eu não sinto nada por Rachel Berry. Eu não a suporto – ela falou balançando a cabeça repetidamente tentando fazer tanto Santana quanto ela mesma acreditar eu suas palavras – Eu não posso gostar dela – a loira murmurou esperando que a outra não ouvisse, mas seu pedido não foi atendido.

- Como quiser – a latina disse dando um último gole na sua bebida e jogando o copo no chão, dando um beijo no rosto da loira e se levantando em seguida – Aproveite o show.

Quinn não havia entendido o que a outra quis dizer com _"Aproveite o show", _mas na hora em que ela viu que Rachel não estava mais perto da mesa e sim subindo no mini palco armado na frente da televisão, tudo fez sentido de repente.

Rachel havia passado a ultima hora bebendo do ponche vermelho que estava na mesa das bebidas. Ele tinha um gosto péssimo, mas Rachel nunca havia bebido algo alcoólico antes, então ela havia decidido que não importava o gosto, ela ficaria bêbada pela primeira vez. Além disso, Finn iria levar ela de volta para casa, era por isso que ele não estava bebendo nada. Além de dar carona para ele, ele também levaria Mercedes, Kurt e um dos seus amigos do time de futebol, Toby ou Tom ou algum outro nome com T.

Finn estava agora conversando com uma das lideres de torcida enquanto sua namorada observava a cena. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, sua marca registrada, enquanto falava sobre alguma coisa para a garota que estava com uma de suas mãos no ombro dele e a outra segurava um copo igual ao da própria Rachel. Puck passou pelos dois e deu um largo sorriso para seu melhor amigo, antes de ir em direção a mesa das bebidas e se servir de mais vodka.

Rachel viu Mercedes descer as escadas e dar um leve aceno para ela antes de se juntar a Kurt que estava sentado no sofá, parecendo mais entediado do que nunca. Ele arregalou os olhos quando a garota começou a falar, e levou suas mãos a sua boca, aparentemente chocado. Mercedes deu uma olhada para Puck, que lhe devolveu o olhar com um sorriso e a outra corou, abaixando a cabeça e continuando a conversar com o outro.

A diva olhou para outro sofá e viu Santana sentada bem perto de Quinn, enquanto as duas conversam. Ela sentiu alguma coisa ao ver a loira tão a vontade ao lado de outra pessoa e se lembrou da confissão do outro dia. Quinn era gay, ela gostava de garotas. E Santana é uma garota, bem atraente por sinal. Não é toa que Finn perdeu a virgindade no ano passado com a latina.

Por falar em Finn, ele apareceu novamente na sua frente, parecendo nervoso e ao mesmo tempo animado. Olhando para seus pés, e dando uma olhada de canto de olho para a líder de torcida que agora subia as escadas em direção a algum quarto vazio.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou sem olhar nos olhos dela.

- Eu estou ótima, Finn. Para falar a verdade eu nunca estive melhor. Esse ponche é maravilhoso e mesmo tendo um gosto horrível, eu me sinto tão bem. E você já notou que a cor dele é bastante única. Quer dizer, eu não sei do que isso é feito, e talvez eu tenha um pouco de medo de saber, mas ele é de um vermelho que na verdade...

- Rachel? – ele interrompeu tomando o copo da mão dela e fazendo a garota lhe olhar indignada – Eu acho melhor você parar por aqui. Puck disse que o quarto dele não está trancado, então eu vou jogar um pouco lá – ele falou dando um sorriso de lado no final.

- Eu posso ir com você. Sempre quis jogar aquele Call Of Duck.

- Call Of Duty, Rachel – ele corrigiu balançando a cabeça negativamente e tentando pensar em alguma desculpa – E eu acho melhor você ficar aqui. Eu volto logo – ele disse dando um beijo no rosto dela e subindo as escadas, quase que correndo, ainda com o copo na mão e quase tropeçando nos últimos degraus.

Rachel rolou os olhos. Ela não precisava saber o nome do jogo favorito e estúpido do seu namorado. Ela só queria que ele ficasse mais do que cinco minutos perto dela, afinal ele era o seu acompanhante na festa, além de ser seu namorado. A diva pegou outro copo e encheu com ponche, misturando com o conteúdo de outra garrafa que estava na mesa. Ela bebeu tudo de vez antes de encher seu copo novamente. Seus olhos brilharam quando ela teve uma idéia.

A diva foi andando em direção a televisão. Puck tinha armado um karaokê e apenas umas poucas pessoas haviam cantado ali. Brittany cantou alguma música da Ke$ha, enquanto Mercedes havia cantado Beyoncé e o próprio Puck cantou Usher. Chegando ao pequeno palco, ela pegou o microfone e deu mais um gole da sua bebida arrumando coragem para fazer o que ela estava planejando. A morena podia sentir alguns olhos nela, mas ela apenas os ignorou e escolheu uma música, dando um sorriso em seguida e começando a cantar.

_They say I'm crazy!  
I really don't care, that's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty!  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting __boys is how I live_

Rachel começou a fazer uma dança que no começo era discreta, mas que com o decorrer da música acabou se tornando um pouco sensual. Se Finn estivesse ali ele provavelmente ficaria com raiva dos olhares que os garotos (e uma garota) lançavam para a sua namorada, que estava um pouco distraída demais em seu próprio mundo. Era engraçado como mesmo bêbada a garota ainda conseguia cantar melhor do que todos naquela festa.

_Some ask me questions: Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago before I won this fight_

A garota fechou os olhos enquanto cantava a estrofe antes do refrão. Ela estava meio que ignorando os gritinhos que recebia da sua platéia. A diva até ouviu Puck gritando seu nome, obviamente animado com o seu desempenho. Ela estava de costas para a maioria das pessoas, então não tinha como ver uma garota loira se aproximando de onde ela estava, claramente preocupada com o tanto de álcool que ela havia ingerido naquela noite.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Wh__y don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
__That's my prerogative  
That's my prerogative!_

Ela passou o resto da música dançando, provocando os garotos sem nem suspeitar, e tomando alguns goles da sua bebida quando a música permitia. Quase toda a atenção da festa parecia estar nela, que pela primeira vez nem se importava com aquilo, provavelmente resultado de tanta bebida. Ela estava finalmente se divertindo depois de passar as ultimas horas tentando chamar a atenção do seu namorado.

Quando a garota acabou de cantar ela recebeu aplausos de todos os garotos, que riam dela junto das namoradas. Eles não negavam que a apresentação tinha sido muito sexy, mas aquela era Rachel Berry, namorada de Finn Hudson e a grande perdedora do colégio. E ela ainda estava usando um dos seus suéteres horríveis, com um animal estranho na frente.

A garota deu um ultimo gole na bebida e deu um soco no ar, fazendo todos rirem ainda mais. Ela cambaleou um pouco, tropeçando e quase caindo. Ela fechou os olhos achando que ia cair no chão quando um par de braços fortes se entrelaçaram na sua cintura e um corpo quente se encostou no seu, fazendo ela se arrepiar completamente. As pessoas não olhavam mais para a diva, todos estavam muito preocupados em encherem seus copos que estavam vazios agora. Rachel sentiu um cheiro de um perfume delicioso, e lambeu os lábios, olhando em seguida para cima e encontrando os olhos preocupados de Quinn.

- Alguém bebeu demais – a loira comentou olhando nos olhos escuros em sua frente. Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Rachel atrás da orelha e ajeitou a garota, a fazendo ficar em pé novamente, com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Eu só bebi uns dois copos – a morena falou mostrando três dedos e fazendo a outra garota rir e colocar uma mão na cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto do seu corpo e começando a andar – Pra onde nós estamos indo? – a diva perguntou ao notar as duas passando por várias pessoas e andando com dificuldade, abraçada a garota ao seu lado.

- Eu vou te levar para casa.


	8. Wonderwall

Quinn havia conseguido levar Rachel até o jardim da casa. Ela tinha dado uma olhada rápida na casa para ver se encontrava Mike ou até mesmo Sam para ajudá-la a levar a morena para o seu carro, mas parecia que todos os seus amigos tinham sumido.

- Rach? – ela perguntou tentando chamar a atenção da outra garota que estava com os olhos fechados e murmurando frases incoerentes – Você pode me fazer um favor?

- Você tem lindos olhos, Quinn – a diva disse com um sorriso nos lábios depois de abrir os olhos. Seu rosto estava bastante próximo do da outra, e ela estava com suas mãos entrelaçadas no pescoço dela, enquanto os braços da loira envolviam a sua cintura, mantendo ela tanto próxima do corpo de Quinn quanto em pé – Eu nunca tinha notado a cor deles antes.

- Obrigada – a loira virou o rosto para não mostrar que estava corando – Será que você consegue andar mais um pouco? O meu carro está logo ali.

- Você não pode me levar nas suas costas? – a outra falando arrancando uma risada de loira que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Nós vamos acabar caindo no meio da calçada – a mais alta segurou firme na cintura da outra e começou a andar devagar em direção a sua vaga – Eu vou te ajudar, mas eu preciso que você se esforce.

Com muita dificuldade as duas foram andando até o Audi. Rachel tropeçou milhares de vezes e só não caiu porque Quinn estava segurando firme nela, evitando que a garota colidisse com o chão. A morena também parecia estar cantando alguma música contra o pescoço da loira, e a outra ficou tentando reconhecer que música era aquela, sem ter sucesso. Depois de algum tempo, as duas finalmente chegaram à frente do carro, e a diva encostou-se a ele, fazendo uma careta.

- Ei Berry, você está bem?

Quinn mal terminou a frase e a outra garota inclinou a cabeça para frente, vomitando bem em cima do sapato da loira. A mesma tratou logo de segurar os cabelos da morena e desenhar círculos imaginários com a sua mão nas costas dela. Rachel abriu sua bolsa e pegou alguns guardanapos, mas a outra foi mais rápida e tomo-os da sua mão, limpando ela mesma a boca da morena que estava suja.

- Eu acho que tudo está girando – a cantora falou abrindo e fechando os olhos algumas vezes, tentando parar de ver três garotas na sua frente.

- Isso é o que acontece quando você bebe muito – a outra comentou abrindo a porta do carona do seu carro e tentando colocar Rachel para dentro. Assim que a garota sentou, ela encostou sua cabeça no acento e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo – Droga, que nojo.

Quinn olhou para seu tênis que estava completamente sujo e fez uma cara feia. Ela fechou a porta do carro, tomando cuidado para não usar muita força e em seguida tirou o seu all star. Ela olhou com pena para eles antes de decidir deixar o par ali mesmo, ela não teria coragem de usar novamente. A garota deu a volta e abriu a porta do motorista, sentando em seguida e colocando o cinto de segurança. Ela olhou para o lado e colocou uma mão em cima do joelho da outra.

- Você pode colocar o cinto? – ela perguntou olhando diretamente para o rosto da menina.

- Cadê o seu sapato? – a garota perguntou depois de colocar o cinto e notar que a outra estava descalça.

- Você fez um bom trabalho neles – a loira respondeu, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, dando partida no carro.

- Sinto muito por isso – a diva encostou a cabeça na janela e ficou olhando algumas pessoas saindo de dentro da casa de Puck, provavelmente para continuar a festa em suas próprias casas.

- Você ainda lembra do seu endereço?

Demorou algum tempo para que as duas conseguissem chegar até a casa dos Berry. Primeiro porque Rachel se confundiu diversas vezes e as duas tiveram que pegar vários retornos. Segundo porque Quinn tinha algum problema com esquerda e direita e sempre acabava errando o lado em que ela tinha de virar. E terceiro porque a motorista não conhecia o nome de nenhuma rua, então era meio difícil de se situar ali. Já era mais de uma da manhã quando o carro estacionou na frente de uma casa e a loira correu para abrir a porta da morena e evitar que ela caísse.

Quinn xingou baixo quando pisou em uma pedra no asfalto, mas conseguiu chegar antes que a outra fizesse algum movimento para sair do carro. Ela segurou nas mãos de Rachel, ajudando-a a levantar e depois abraçou sua cintura novamente, fechando a porta com o pé e andando em direção a porta da casa. Quando elas finalmente chegaram, a dona da casa encostou-se à parede e abriu a bolsa, pegando um chaveiro. Havia umas dez chaves ali, e ela fez uma cara de confusão, procurando a certa.

- Me dá isso.

A loira puxou o chaveiro da mão da outra e testou algumas, antes de conseguir destrancar a porta. Ela devolveu as chaves para a morena e segurou no seu braço, ajudando-a a entrar na casa.

- Seus pais estão em casa?

- Eles estão dormindo – Rachel sussurrou olhando para o topo das escadas antes de olhar de novo para a outra – Eles não podem saber que eu voltei a essa hora.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar a subir.

Quinn abraçou Rachel de lado, tomando cuidado em segurar na sua cintura e evitar que as duas acabassem caindo escada a baixo. Foi preciso muito esforço e paciência para conseguir chegar até o fim. Só havia um corrimão, do lado em que a morena estava, então Quinn teve de se segurar na parede diversas vezes. Já eram mais de uma manhã e a loira estava cansada e com sono. Mesmo que a outra garota não fosse tão pesada assim, era meio difícil de conseguir equilibrar as duas.

Por fim, elas chegaram até o andar de cima e nenhum barulho tinha sido feito. A porta do quarto dos pais de Rachel continuava fechada e as duas foram andando em direção ao quarto da diva, que ficava logo na frente do quarto dos pais dela. A dupla teria sorte se os dois não ouvissem nada, ainda mais quando era muito provável que a morena vomitasse a noite inteira. Por sorte ela tinha um banheiro dentro do seu quarto, e não ia precisar correr pelo corredor toda vez que precisasse utilizá-lo.

Elas entraram no quarto e Rachel foi direto para a sua cama, sentando nela e pegando um urso de pelúcia que estava em cima. Ela abraçou-o enquanto a outra garota balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto, achando aquilo tudo engraçado. Mas o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto quando a diva colocou a mão na boca, jogou o urso longe e correu para o banheiro, esquecendo até mesmo de fechar a porta.

Quinn foi logo atrás dela, parando ao lado de uma mesa e pegando um prendedor de cabelo que estava ali, e entrando no banheiro. Ela encontrou Rachel de joelhos, colocando boa parte do que havia bebido aquela noite. A loira ficou atrás dela e pegou seus cabelos, prendo-os em um coque e depois ficando de joelhos ao lado da outra. Ela fez os mesmos movimentos circulares que havia feito mais cedo nas costas da outra.

Depois de alguns minutos a morena levou as duas mãos a cabeça, cobrindo seus olhos e respirando fundo. Ela se sentia muito mal quando vomitava, era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava no mundo, e era também a razão dos seus pais evitarem levar ela em passeios de barco ou cruzeiros. E até mesmo longas viagens de carro. A diva sentou no chão e abraçou as pernas, colocando a cabeça em cima do joelho e olhando para um ponto qualquer na sua frente. Ela não se sentia bem, mas estava tentando relaxar sentindo a mão de alguém nas suas costas. A mão de Quinn, a garota com os olhos bonitos.

- Eu não me sinto bem – ela murmurou sem tirar os olhos do lugar em que ela encarava.

- E você vai se sentir ainda pior de manhã, acredite em mim.

- Não era pra você tentar me tranqüilizar? – a diva perguntou, virando um pouco o rosto para olhar nos olhos da outra, que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e ainda não havia parado de mexer sua mão.

- E mentir para Rachel Berry? Nunca – a loira falou com uma expressão determinada no rosto e levantando, sem ver a cara de desapontada que a diva fez ao não sentir mais o toque da outra – Levanta, baixinha. Vou te ajudar a se sentir melhor.

Quinn estendeu as duas mãos e a outra garota aceitou, sendo ajudada a se levantar e ficando de pé com muito esforço, ainda se sentindo um pouco tonta. Ela deu descarga na privada e pegou sua escova de dentes. Enquanto a loira estava encostada na parede do banheiro, olhando para cima e cantando alguma música bem baixinho, a morena estava escovando os dentes, mesmo bêbada ela não ia desrespeitar sua higiene bucal, ainda mais quando ela tinha acabado de vomitar. Depois de alguns minutos, as duas saíram do banheiro e Rachel sentou novamente na cama.

- Onde os seus pais guardam os remédios?

- No armário do banheiro – a morena respondeu se jogando na cama, fechando os olhos e abraçando o seu travesseiro, fazendo algumas caretas quando sentia a dor de cabeça se intensificando e uma dor insuportável no estomago.

- Eu já volto, fica quietinha ai pra não piorar nada.

A loira abriu a porta do quarto, dando uma olhada para ver se a outra garota estava bem, e fechou em seguida, andando em direção ao banheiro. Ela fez de tudo para que nenhum barulho fosse emitido e acabasse acordando os pais da outra. A loira chegou ao banheiro e abriu as portas do armário, se abaixando para dar uma procurada ali. Ela demorou alguns minutos, mas acabou achando um remédio bom para dor de cabeça e levou logo a caixa inteira. Antes, ela desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés e foi até a cozinha. A garota pegou um copo de vidro que estava em cima da mesa e abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água. Depois de encher o copo ela subiu novamente e não encontrou Rachel na cama. No segundo seguinte a diva estava saindo de dentro do banheiro, com a boca um pouco suja de pasta de dente.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – a loira perguntou para a garota que limpou sua boca no lençol e encostou-se à cama.

- Na hora em que você saiu do quarto eu comecei a passar mal de novo e fui correndo para o banheiro. Mas não se preocupe, eu escovei os dentes. Posso não estar bem, mas a higiene vem em primeiro lugar – a morena comentou esticando as pernas e dando um pequeno sorriso em meio a tanta dor.

- Eu não ouvi você...

- Quarto a prova de som. Você deveria ter um, com todas as garotas que você leva para casa – Rachel comentou balançando os cabelos e tocando de leve a testa. Péssima idéia.

- Eu não levo nenhuma garota para casa, Berry – a loira disse pegando a caixa de comprimidos e tirando um dali. Ela foi até a cama e sentou na frente da outra garota, colocando o comprimido na sua mão – Toma isso aqui, vai ajudar com a sua dor.

- Obrigada – a morena murmurou antes de colocar o comprimido na boca e tomar o copo da mão de Quinn, bebendo a água toda – Eu preciso trocar de roupa. Esse não é o jeito mais confortável de se dormir.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar um pijama pra você – a loira se levantou e andou em direção ao guarda roupa da diva, esperando alguma instrução de como achar as peças de roupa que ela precisava.

- Na segunda gaveta.

Quinn abriu a gaveta e procurou pelo pijama. Tinha algumas camisolas ali, mas ela optou por um pijama listrado, com medo que ver a diva em uma daquelas camisolas acabasse afetando ela. A garota voltou para a cama e ajudou a diva a se sentar. Ela deu as costas para a outra, esperando lhe dar um pouco de privacidade.

- Quiiiiiiin?

- Eu estou aqui, Rachel – a loira disse ainda de costas, olhando para a porta do quarto.

- Você se importa de me ajudar? Eu não lembro em qual desses espaços eu devo colocar a minha cabeça – a diva falou tentando vestir a camisa do pijama, mas sem obter sucesso mais uma vez.

A loira respirou fundo e analisou as suas opções. Ela podia dizer que não e continuar ali. Mas ela não podia fazer aquilo porque a morena ia perguntar o porque e ela não podia simplesmente falar que se sentia atraída por ela, mesmo que houvesse uma grande possibilidade da morena não se lembrar do que ela havia dito, na manhã seguinte. Sua outra opção era ajudá-la e ignorar o que ela sentia pela garota. É, teria de ser a segunda opção mesmo. A menina suspirou fundo e virou-se novamente, ficando de frente para a cama.

Ela tentou olhar para a cama enquanto ajudava a morena a vestir sua camisa. Seus dedos tocaram na pele nua das costas da outra e a loira quase perdeu o controle. Depois ela desabotoou as calças da morena e as tirou do seu corpo, tomando todo o cuidado para não prestar atenção em suas pernas. Depois, fazendo de tudo para que seus dedos não entrassem em contato com a pele das pernas de Rachel, a loira ajudou-a a vestir o short do pijama.

- Bom, eu acho que já vou indo – a loira falou, de um jeito desconfortável, antes de dar um passo em direção a porta, sendo parada pela mão de Rachel que apertou o seu braço.

- Por favor, não me deixe sozinha – os olhos da morena estavam marejados e ela estava fazendo um bico de dar dó – Eu... Eu não estou com sono e eu poderia usar uma companhia agora.

- E quanto aos seus pais, Rachel? Eles estão aqui com você – a loira passou a ponta dos dedos nos cabelos da outra garota, dando um sorriso.

- Fica comigo, Quinn. Pelo menos até eu dormir.

- Tudo bem – ela balançou a cabeça e viu a outra garota dando um largo sorriso – Mas só até você dormir. Pode começar a contar carneirinhos ou o que quer que te ajude a dormir.

- Combinado.

A loira foi andando até o outro lado da cama e pegou a cadeira do computador que estava ali perto e colocou do lado da cama, sentando em seguida. As duas ficaram em um silencio agradável, ambas perdidas em pensamentos. Rachel estava pensando que ela nunca mais beberia na vida, enquanto Quinn pensava em tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite. Como as coisas haviam mudado entre as duas.

A garota sentada na cadeira decidiu então parar de pensar naquilo. Não era como se Rachel e Quinn fossem inimigas. Talvez no começo quando a diva achava que a outra só queria roubar o seu namorado, mas agora as duas tinham uma relação diferente, quase que de amizade, ainda que ambas tivessem as duas diferenças. A menina ficou olhando em volta do quarto, procurando alguma coisa que ajudasse a passar o tempo e ajudar a morena a dormir logo.

- Olha só o que você tem aqui.

Quinn andou até um canto do quarto onde um violão estava guardado, atrás de algumas caixas. Ela pegou o instrumento e notou que parecia estar novo, quase como se não tivesse sido usado ainda. A garota foi andando em direção a cama da diva que olhava para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Meu pai, Leroy, comprou para mim em uma das viagens dele.

- Você toca? – a loira perguntou sem tirar os olhos do violão.

- Não – Rachel levou uma mão à testa ao sentir sua cabeça doendo. Ela sabia que as coisas estariam muito piores no dia seguinte quando ela tivesse uma imensa ressaca.

- Por que você tem um violão se não sabe tocar? – a outra garota tirou os olhos do instrumento e olhou para a morena, ficando um pouco preocupada ao notar que ela parecia estar com dor novamente.

- Eu acho que fica bonito no meu quarto – as duas trocaram um sorriso - Você sabe tocar violão? – Rachel perguntou interessada, vendo os olhos da outra brilharem ao olhar o objeto a sua frente.

- Um amigo meu me ensinou a tocar quando eu era mais nova – a loira disse percorrendo seus dedos pelo instrumento, lembrando dos velhos tempos em que ela passava horas e mais horas no seu quarto tocando. E ainda tinham as noites em família em que Quinn tocava e Christina cantava.

- Toca alguma coisa para mim – a morena falou, deitando de lado e olhando fixamente para a outra garota, que estava sentada em uma cadeira na sua frente, segurando o violão.

- Eu não sei cantar essas músicas da Broadway que você tanto adora.

- Você não precisa. Canta uma música que você goste – Rachel olhou suplicante para Quinn e a garota não teve coragem de dizer não.

Quinn começou a dedilhar as cordas do violão, olhando um segundo para a outra garota que estava observando ela prestando total atenção. A loira ficou com um pouco medo de errar, ou de que a outra dissesse que ela estava desafinando, mas ela só balançou a cabeça pensando em como ela não deveria se importar com a opinião dos outros e começando a cantar.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Re__alized what __you gotta do  
__I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Ela cantou dando um sorriso no meio da música ao notar que a morena estava batucando no ritmo da música. A loira não sabia por que tinha escolhido aquela música. Talvez porque era uma das poucas que ela sabia cantar e tocar no violão. E parecia que a outra garota havia aprovado a sua escolha. A música começou a ficar mais rápida, e seus dedos começaram a se mexer mais rápido também.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Rachel estava bastante bêbada. Ela mal conseguia ficar mais do que cinco segundos com os olhos abertos. Além de estar com um mal estar, se sentindo completamente enjoada e tonta. Mas quando Quinn começou a cantar ela não podia evitar ficar com os olhos abertos e observar a expressão da garota. Além de que ela tinha uma voz linda, mesmo que ela desafinasse em algumas partes, era uma voz diferente. E o violão dava um toque especial.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

Quinn estava olhando diretamente para Rachel enquanto cantava a música. Não porque ela estivesse cantando para ela, mas porque ela gostava de manter contato visual enquanto cantava. Além disso, a expressão no rosto da outra era de adoração, como se ela estivesse vidrada em Quinn e prestando atenção em cada nota. Mas é claro que ela estava prestando atenção em cada nota, aquela era Rachel Berry e música era a sua primeira língua, não tinha como a garota escutar uma música sem tentar encontrar algum erro, ainda mais se esse alguém que estivesse cantando fosse Quinn. Mas a loira nem sabia o que se passava na cabeça da outra.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Rachel puxou o lençol, cobrindo ainda mais o seu corpo. Ela ajeitou o travesseiro, mas sem quebrar o contato visual com a outra. Quando Quinn fechou os olhos, ela deu um largo sorriso vendo a garota se entregar completamente a música. A morena sempre gostava de fechar os olhos enquanto cantava para imaginar ela mesma em cima de um palco, talvez da Broadway, cantando a mesma música para milhares de pessoas. Foi com esse pensamento que a diva fechou os olhos, ouvindo a voz da outra garota e se entregando ao cansaço e ao sono.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

A loira fechou os olhos um pouco antes de começar a cantar o ultimo refrão da música. Seus dedos trabalhavam sem parar no violão enquanto ela tentava manter sua voz firme, se esforçando para não desafinar ou errar alguma nota. Ela estava tão concentrada que nem notou que a garota deitada na sua frente já estava dormindo, com um sorriso no rosto.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Quinn ainda ficou um bom tempo tocando no violão, já que o final da música era quase todo instrumental. Quando ela acabou, a garota abriu os olhos e notou que a outra já estava dormindo. Ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto e colocou o violão de volta no lugar, parando para olhar algumas fotos de Rachel que estavam no seu espelho. Tinha uma do New Directions e Quinn não reconheceu apenas um garoto, que deveria ser Matt Rutherford. Havia uma outra em que a morena estava com uma pais, uma com Mercedes e Kurt e a algumas com Finn. A loira já tinha estado no quarto da outra, mas não tinha parado para observar os detalhes.

Ela pegou sua bolsa, que estava jogada na mesa, e tirou o seu celular de dentro. Ela olhou as horas e viu que já passavam das três da manhã. Cansada e morrendo de sono a loira decidiu que era melhor ela dar uma cochilada no sofá perto da cama de Rachel, não só para poder dirigir em segurança, mas também para ficar de olho na diva, caso ela acordasse no meio da noite e precisasse de alguma ajuda para ir no banheiro ou algo do tipo.

Ela abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou um short qualquer, tentando não invadir muito a privacidade da outra garota. Ela vestiu o short e pegou uma outra camisa que estava jogada na cadeira do computador. Quinn tirou o vestido e terminou de se vestir, deitando no sofá em seguida. Ela olhou para o lado, notando que a diva tinha se virado para o outro lado e roncava de leve. A loira deu um sorriso e suspirou fundo, pensando em como aquela noite tinha sido estranha e como as coisas tinham tomado um rumo inesperado. Quem imaginaria que Quinn iria salvar Rachel de uma humilhação ainda maior na festa de Puck e cuidar dela, enquanto o namorado da diva ainda estava em algum lugar. A loira não sabia onde Finn havia se metido, mas deveria estar aprontando alguma para não ver a namorada naquela situação. Quinn se virou no sofá, tentando esquecer o jogador de futebol e fechando os olhos, prometendo a si mesma que só iria dormir por umas duas horas, evitando um encontro inesperado com os pais da outra.

Quando Quinn acordou a primeira coisa que ela fez foi fechar os olhos novamente e tampar o rosto. O sol invadia a janela do quarto e ela jurava que tinha ficado cega. Sem falar que as suas costas doíam bastante, por dormido naquele sofá pequeno demais para ela, e sua cabeça latejava. Provavelmente resultado do pouco que ela havia bebido na noite anterior.

A noite anterior. A garota se levantou rapidamente, xingando Deus e o mundo ao ficar tonta por conta do movimento, e começou a procurar algum relógio. Ela encontrou um na mesa da cabeceira de Rachel e deu um pulo ao ver as horas. 8:30 da manhã. Ela deveria ter saído dali umas 2:30, no máximo 4:00 da manhã. Parece que no final das contas a idéia de dormir um pouco e dirigir mais tarde tinha sido péssima. O que ela ia fazer se os pais da outra estivessem acordados?

Quinn pegou sua bolsa e dobrou o vestido. Ela decidiu que deveria devolver as roupas que estava usando na segunda. Não havia tempo para trocar de roupa. Mas antes ela pegou um comprimido para dor de cabeça e encheu um copo com água do filtro que a outra tinha no quarto (quem é que tem um filtro no seu quarto?) e colocou ambos na mesa da cabeceira, prevendo a terrível dor de cabeça que a outra teria assim que acordasse. Experiência própria.

Ela abriu e fechou a porta do quarto com todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho. Ainda descalça, ela segurou no corrimão e desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, quase caindo no final. Ela soltou um suspiro de alivio ao chegar no andar de baixo e ia andando em direção a porta quando uma voz chamou a sua atenção.

- Quinn? É você?

A loira virou-se para encarar Hiram Berry que usava um moletom e uma calça larga. Logo atrás dele estava Leroy Berry usando uma calça e uma blusa de flanela. Ambos pareciam ter acabado de acordar, e a garota só esperava que o humor deles fosse bom de manhã, porque aquela era a sua única salvação.

- Hiram, Leroy. Olá – ela falou desconcertada, andando em direção a eles e tendo o cuidado de não falar muito alto com medo que a única pessoa que estava dormindo acordasse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ás... – Leroy disse olhando para o relógio no seu pulso – 8:05 da manhã?

- Bom, essa é uma história muito boa – ela falou dando um sorriso nervoso e fazendo os outros dois se olharem confusos, não entendo onde a outra queria chegar.

- Que tal você nos contar sobre isso?

- Sabe Leroy, eu não sei bem se o meu papel contar isso.

- Rachel estava bêbada ontem, não estava? – ele perguntou cheio de certeza, fazendo o marido olhar para a garota esperando que ela negasse a afirmação dele – Nem pense em mentir para mim.

- É, ela estava – Quinn disse olhando para as mãos, com vergonha de encarar os dois. A última coisa que ela queria era dedurar a outra garota, mas ela não tinha outra escolha.

Leroy balançou a cabeça, visivelmente decepcionado com a sua filha. Ele e seu marido tinham avisado que mesmo que ela não fosse voltar para casa dirigindo era mais seguro se ela não bebesse. Talvez um ou dois drinks, mas nada além disso. Hiram, ao ver seu marido andar em direção a sala de estar, foi até Quinn e tocou no seu braço gentilmente, fazendo a garota olhar para ele e em seguida segui-lo até onde o outro homem estava. Ela sentou numa ponta do sofá, enquanto o casal sentou em uma poltrona.

- O que aconteceu ontem de noite? – Hiram perguntou, dando um sorriso fraco, indicando que a garota podia confiar nele.

- Vocês sabem da festa que teve na casa do Puck – os dois balançaram a cabeça – Nós todos nos divertimos e tinha muita bebida lá. Eu não faço idéia de como era possível os copos estarem sempre cheios – ela fez uma pausa – De qualquer jeito, eu acho que a Rachel acabou bebendo demais e não estava se sentindo muito bem – a loira resolveu ocultar a parte em que a diva cantou no karaokê – Então eu resolvi trazer ela pra casa já que ela estava sem carro e não podia dirigir naquele estado.

- Onde estava o Finn? Eu pensei que ela fosse voltar com ele – Leroy comentou, trocando um olhar cúmplice com seu marido.

- Eles estavam juntos o tempo todo, mas o Finn sumiu por um tempo e eu decidi não esperar por ele.

- E você ainda está aqui porque... – Hiram disse, não em um tom reprovador, mas curioso, esperando a outra completar.

- Rachel não estava se sentindo muito bem, e ela vomitou algumas vezes, além de ter tido uma terrível dor de cabeça. Eu pensei que não seria certo deixar ela sozinha, mesmo com você em casa – ela tratou logo de falar antes que os dois pensassem que ela estava menosprezando a presença deles – E decidi passar um tempo aqui e ficar de olho nela. Mas eu planejava ir embora logo cedo, só que eu acabei dormindo demais – ela completou forçando um sorriso e encarando os pés.

Hiram sorriu ao ouvir a resposta da garota. Era obvio que ela se preocupava com a sua filha, até mais do que o namorado irresponsável dela. Sem falar que a menina tinha sido muito responsável ao trazer sua filha para casa. Ele não podia ficar com raiva dela, até porque ele não tinha motivos, já que ela só fez ajudar a sua garota. E ele não podia negar que meio que torcia para sua filha encontrar alguém melhor. E quem era ele para julgar se esse alguém melhor fosse uma garota?

Leroy olhou para o marido sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Os dois só haviam visto aquela garota uma vez, no dia em que sua filha trouxe ela para fazer um trabalho em casa, mas ela estava começando a ocupar um espaço na casa deles. Ainda mais com Rachel falando sobre ela várias vezes. A diva não notava que passava longos minutos falando para os seus pais sobre essa garota, e sempre que ela falava o nome dela os seus olhos ficavam com uma cor especial. Não era como quando ela falava sobre Finn, era completamente diferente.

Quinn estava surtando. Os dois homens não tinha falado nada ainda. Hiram estava com um sorriso no rosto, ele parecia ser o mais calmo entre os dois. Mas Leroy estava com uma expressão dura no rosto, ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. Talvez imaginando a melhor forma de dar uma dura nela pelo que havia acontecido. Ela não era culpada pelos eventos da noite anterior, mas é meio difícil de prever o que os pais acabam entendendo.

- Quinn? – o homem em questão perguntou, atraindo a atenção dela que já sentia suas mãos começarem a suar – Por que você está descalça?

A garota olhou para ele com uma cara estranha, só entendendo a pergunta depois de algum tempo. Parecia ser meio irrelevante perguntar aquilo quando ela tinha acabado de explicar o que havia acontecido durante e depois da festa de Puck. Mas ela não ia deixar os dois saberem que ela pensava isso, ainda mais quando a expressão de Leroy não havia mudado.

- Eu tirei meus sapatos ontem à noite depois que a Rachel vomitou neles.

- Ela vomitou nos seus sapatos? – Hiram perguntou recebendo a confirmação por um aceno de cabeça da outra – Eu espero que eles não sejam importantes.

- Não. Eles eram, você sabe, sapatos – ela terminou de forma estranha, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível e se esconder no seu quarto, escutando alguma música no volume máximo.

- Eu quero lhe agradecer pelo que você fez – Leroy disse fazendo a garota olhar surpresa para ele – Foi muito gentil da sua parte.

- Qualquer um faria isso – a garota falou corando de leve.

- Eu acho que não, Quinn – o homem coçou seus cabelos e deu um sorriso para Hiram, se comunicando com ele – Talvez algumas pessoas fossem bondosas o bastante para trazer Rachel em casa, mas você teve a preocupação de entrar e ficar para checar se ela estaria bem. Eu fico feliz em saber que ela pode contar com alguém como você.

- Eu também fico.

- Muito obrigada, Leroy. Hiram – ela falou se levantando, e os dois repetiram a sua ação – Eu acho que eu devo ir embora agora.

- Você não quer tomar café da manhã? Talvez esperar a Rachel acordar?

- Não Hiram, eu tenho que ir para casa e arrumar algumas coisas. Eu também preciso de um banho – ela disse ao lembrar que tinha de tirar a maquiagem do rosto, e que ela estava provavelmente suada – A propósito, eu vou devolver as roupas da Rachel depois que eu lavar.

- Não tenha pressa – o homem disse segurando no seu ombro, e caminhando com ela até a porta. Leroy deu um até logo para ela e deixou seu marido sozinho com a garota.

- Tem um comprimido e um copo com água no quarto dela. Seria uma boa se vocês fizessem uma vitamina para ela, com certeza a Rachel vai precisar – a garota disse parando em frente a porta e encarando o pai da diva.

- Nós sabemos como curar ressaca – ele falou dando um largo sorriso para ela e soltando o seu ombro, dando mais um passo e ficando mais perto da porta.

- Certo, desculpe.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, não fez nada errado. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado – ele disse abrindo a porta e dando um abraço na garota, claramente agradecido por ela ter cuidado da sua menina.

- Disponha – ela respondeu ao soltar ele e acenar, antes de andar em direção ao seu carro que estava estacionado ali na frente.

A garota entrou no carro e olhou para a casa, vendo que Hiram já havia fechado a porta. Ela sentiu o celular vibrando dentro da bolsa, o que indicava que uma nova mensagem havia chegado. A garota colocou o cinto e em seguida pegou o telefone, abrindo a mensagem.

_Onde você está? Precisamos falar sobre ontem – Sam _

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto do carro. Com tudo que havia acontecido depois do jogo da garrafa, ela tinha esquecido do beijo entre ela e seu amigo. Era tudo que Quinn não precisava, mais um confronto.


	9. Aftermath

Já eram quase dez horas da manhã quando Rachel abriu os olhos. Ela deu de cara com uma imensa claridade vinda da sua janela. Sua cabeça ainda doía, um pouco menos do que na noite anterior, mas suficiente para fazer ela não querer levantar daquela cama nunca mais. Ela sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos e tentando ignorar os raios de sol. A garota viu então um copo de água ao lado da sua cama, e um comprimido branco ali do lado. Seus pais deveriam ter deixado aquilo ali para que ela tomasse assim que acordasse.

Seus pais... Eles deveriam saber que ela tinha bebido na noite passada e tinha voltado bêbada para casa. E o pior de tudo era que ela tinha prometido que não ia beber nada alcoólico, ficaria apenas na água e no refrigerante. Ela imaginava que eles deveriam estar desapontados com ela.

A diva se espreguiçou, tentando não pensar no que ia acontecer mais tarde, e pegou o copo, tomando o comprimido e toda a água. Ela sentiu sua cabeça melhorando um pouco depois de alguns minutos e resolveu tomar banho. Ela pegou uma roupa qualquer dentro do guarda-roupa e andou em direção ao banheiro.

Depois do banho, ela vestiu sua roupa e sentou na cama, pensando se era melhor descer logo ou continuar ali e fingir que ainda estava dormindo. O seu estomago roncando foi o que fez ela decidir entre as duas opções, então a morena levantou da cama e respirou fundo, antes de abrir a porta do quarto e sair. Ela deu uma olhada para o quarto dos pais, que estava com a porta aberta, e desceu as escadas, observando que a casa estava silenciosa.

Ela parou no pé da escada, esperando que um dos seus pais aparecesse ali a qualquer minuto, mas depois de alguns segundos ela decidiu parar com aquela besteira e foi andando até a sala de jantar, onde seus dois pais já estavam sentados. Leroy estava com uma xícara de café na mão, enquanto Hiram tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, perdido em pensamentos.

- Bom dia, estrela – Leroy falou ao notar a filha na porta e seu marido virou o rosto para encarar a menina.

- Bom dia, pai. Papai – a garota respondeu andando em direção a mesa e se sentando em uma cadeira ali, cruzando as pernas e olhando diretamente para Leroy, que começou a falar em seguida.

- Já está se sentindo melhor? – era obvia a preocupação do homem pelo seu tom de voz.

- Minha cabeça ainda está doendo um pouco, mas o remédio ajudou bastante – ela respondeu olhando agora para as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas em cima da mesa.

- Que bom que você teve alguém para cuidar de você enquanto nós estávamos dormindo – o outro homem falou, ainda sorrindo.

Rachel fez uma cara confusa. Ela não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Claro que ela sabia que tinha bebido bastante e se lembrava vagamente de ter cantado no karaokê, mas fora isso a noite toda era um borrão. Ela se lembrou então de ter conversado com Finn e que ele havia tirado a bebida da sua mão, dizendo que ela não deveria mais beber naquela noite.

A morena deu um pequeno sorriso. Então seu namorado tinha percebido que ela não estava se sentindo bem e tinha levado ela para casa? E o melhor de tudo, ele tinha tomado conta dela enquanto seus pais dormiam? Ela não podia estar mais feliz com a atitude do rapaz. A garota sentia que os dois tinham se distanciado nas ultimas semanas e era bom saber que ele ainda se importava tanto com ela a ponto de checar se ela estava bem.

Os dois outros Berry deram um sorrisinho conspiratório. Eles imaginavam que sua filha estava se lembrando de como Quinn havia cuidado dela na noite passada. Sendo pais eles só queriam o melhor para a sua filha, e os dois sabiam que o relacionamento dela com Finn não era a melhor coisa para a garota no momento. Não que eles quisessem que a filha terminasse com o namorado e já pulasse em um relacionamento com a loira, mas já seria interessante se as duas se tornassem grandes amigas. E quem sabe depois as duas não pudessem começar um relacionamento mais sério. Os dois obviamente não seriam contra.

- É, foi meio uma surpresa para mim – Rachel comentou ainda sorrindo – Mas o que eu posso dizer? As pessoas podem acabar te surpreendendo. E eu devo dizer que eu fiquei surpreendida da melhor forma.

- Bom querida, apenas se assegure de agradecer – Hiram falou segurando na sua mão, antes de se levantar e andar em direção as escadas, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, pai. É verdade, eu não deveria ter bebido tanto e eu tive sorte de ter alguém para me trazer para casa. Mas é meio difícil de ficar sem beber quando todo mundo na festa está fazendo o contrario. Mas aquilo foi só uma vez, pode ter certeza de que não vai acontecer de novo – ela falou tudo sem parar nem por um segundo para respirar.

- Eu sei que isso não vai acontecer, eu acredito em você – ele falou com uma voz calma, tentando tranqüilizar a garota de que tudo ficaria bem – Eu só quero que você tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

- Pode deixar, pai. Eu vou tomar – ela disse com um sorriso que sumiu ao sentir sua dor de cabeça voltando. O gesto não passou despercebido pelo pai da diva.

- Venha comigo, eu vou fazer o seu café da manhã e vou te ensinar a melhor cura para ressaca.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso e se levantaram, andando em direção a cozinha, mal sabendo da confusão que tinha acontecido ali.

Os dois Berry mais velhos passaram o domingo inteiro cuidando da filha, fazendo de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem e tentando deixar ela mais forte para agüentar ir para o colégio no dia seguinte. Quando a garota foi dormir ela estava se sentindo muito melhor do que na noite anterior e foi um alivio não sentir mais sua cabeça parecendo que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Ela dormiu bem e acordou muito disposta para uma segunda feira normal.

A morena levantou cedo, fez os seus exercícios, tomou banho e se arrumou. Depois de tomar café e assegurar seus pais de que ela estava se sentindo muito bem, a garota entrou no seu carro e dirigiu até o colégio, estacionando ao lado do carro de Finn. Ela ficou feliz ao ver que o namorado já estava no colégio e mal podia esperar para falar com ele e agradecer pelo que ele havia feito por ela. Ou pelo que ela achava que ele havia feito.

Assim que abriu as portas ela viu logo alguns jogadores do time de futebol reunidos, e Puck e Finn estavam entre eles. Os garotos se cumprimentaram e deixaram os dois amigos sozinhos. Puck deu um tapinha nas costas do garoto e murmurou alguma coisa, antes de sair andando em direção ao seu armário que ficava um pouco mais para frente. Rachel viu aquilo como uma oportunidade de ir falar com o quarterback, que estava de costas para ela, pegando alguns livros. Ela chegou sorrateiramente, encostando-se ao armário ao lado dele e sorrindo quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Oh, oi Rachel – Finn disse de forma estranha, olhando para os lados e depois para ela. Ele se inclinou e deu um selinho nela, fazendo a menina corar de leve.

- Oi Finn. Eu só queria te agradecer pelo que você fez ontem – ela disse alisando o seu braço, sem notar que o garoto olhava para ela com uma cara confusa.

- Rachel, eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Você sabe sim, Finn. Você cuidou de mim no sábado de noite, depois da festa.

- Hãn? – ele falou bobamente, já que só se lembrava de ter acordado no quarto de Puck no domingo de manhã, ao lado de uma líder de torcida vestindo quase nada.

- Você não precisa ser modesto, Finn – ela falou piscando para ele e depois fazendo uma cara de preocupada ao ver a expressão que ele tinha no rosto – Você me levou para casa, certo?

- Hm? Ah, claro que sim, Rachel – o garoto deu um largo sorriso e ergueu a cabeça, estufando o peito – Você estava bêbada demais e eu te levei para casa. Ainda mais quando todo mundo começou a rir de você – ele falou se lembrando de que Puck havia lhe dito que a sua namorada tinha feito uma apresentação especial no karaokê que arrancou risadas e suspiros de todo mundo.

- O… O que? – ela perguntou quase gritando e atraindo a atenção das pessoas que passavam ali perto – Quem estava rindo de mim?

- Você sabe… Os jogadores do time, a Santana – ele disse olhando em volta e vendo uma garota loira, vestindo uma calça jeans justa e camisa pólo listrada, vermelha e azul escuro. Ela estava guardando suas coisas em seu armário e logo depois acenou para Sam que estava passando pelo corredor – A Quinn.

- Espera, a Quinn estava rindo de mim? – ela perguntou e recebeu um aceno de cabeça do seu namorado indicando que sim.

Rachel não podia acreditar. De todo mundo, a única pessoa que ela esperava que não fosse rir dela era Quinn. As duas não eram melhores amigas, a morena nem sabia se as duas podiam ser consideradas amigas, mas ela achava que a outra tinha um respeito por ela, assim como Rachel tem pela loira. Ainda mais depois da conversa que as duas tiveram no seu quarto, fazendo confissões durante o trabalho de química. Mas aquela era Quinn Fabray, que tinha se tornado popular rapidamente, mesmo estando no glee club, e que era amiga de Santana. Era incrível como a latina sempre arranjava um jeito de estragar a sua vida.

Pelo menos a morena ainda tinha Finn do seu lado. Um namorado honesto, carinhoso e que agora tinha se mostrando ser sensível. Claro que ela não se lembrava do que havia realmente acontecido na noite de sábado, porque se ela soubesse as coisas seriam bem diferentes.

- Meu primeiro horário é vago e os garotos do time de futebol querem treinar uma jogada nova. Eu tenho que ir para o campo – ele lhe deu um sorriso, quase que pedindo desculpas, e fechou o armário. O garoto deu um abraço nela e depois deu um selinho demorado, antes de andar na direção oposta a que a morena iria seguir.

- Tchau Finn.

Ela ficou olhando o garoto até não conseguir mais vê-lo. Dando um suspiro ela se virou, planejando ir para a sua primeira aula do dia que seria física, quando seu corpo colidiu com o de outra pessoa, fazendo as duas caírem no chão e alguns papeis se espalharem pelo mesmo. Rachel se sentou, pedindo desculpas antes de ver quem estava na sua frente.

- Quinn – ela disse friamente, enquanto a outra juntava os papeis.

- Oi Rachel – a loira falou sorrindo depois de juntar tudo e colocar dentro da sua pasta. Ela se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para Rachel, que recusou e se levantou sozinha – Como está se sentindo hoje?

- Muito melhor, Quinn. Uma pena que você não vai ter um outro espetáculo para rir – a garota falou ironicamente, fingindo limpar alguma coisa na sua saia.

- Isso deveria fazer sentido?

- Vai dar uma de desentendida agora? O Finn me contou tudo que aconteceu no sábado. Eu esperava mais de você, mas acho o meu grande problema é confiar demais nas pessoas.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? – a loira perguntou ainda confusa com tudo aquilo. Ela abraçou a pasta contra o seu corpo e olhou para a morena que se recusava a encará-la – Depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

- Eu realmente não quero te ouvir agora, Fabray – Rachel disse olhando para ela, com uma cara de raiva e de quem não agüentava mais estar ali – Então se você me da licença eu gostaria de ir para a minha próxima aula.

Com isso a morena saiu marchando pelo corredor, dando apenas uma olhada para trás para ver a cara confusa de Quinn, antes de desaparecer. A loira estava completamente perdida ali. Ela achava que depois de ter levado a morena para casa e tomado conta dela, as duas se tornariam amigas. Mas parece que ela estava mesmo errada.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

Quinn tem um gosto musical muito variado. Ela é uma grande fã das bandas antigas de rock, e também gosta de algumas músicas alternativas, além de ouvir um pouco de pop. Mas depois da cena que tinha acabado de acontecer naquele corredor, ela meio que se lembrou de uma música que sua irmã costumava cantar sempre que achava que estava sozinha em casa. Ela começou então a cantar, baixo, mas depois de notar que o corredor estava vazio a garota começou a cantar um pouco mais alto.

_And you over think  
Always spea__k cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me_

Ela começou a mexer a cabeça no ritmo da música, que por sinal ela ouvia em sua cabeça, enquanto cantava. Ela andou pelo corredor em direção a biblioteca, iria ler alguma coisa lá para passar o tempo porque seu primeiro horário era vago, o que ela só tinha lembrado depois de chegar ao colégio. A garota teve vontade de voltar para casa e dormir novamente, mas daria muito trabalho. Quinn finalmente chegou ao refrão da música, quando já estava perto do seu destino final.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

- Você perdeu a cabeça completamente?

A loira ouviu uma voz atrás dela e a garota quase deu um grito tamanho o susto que levou. Ela levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo seu coração quase pulando pra fora e girou seu corpo para encontrar uma Santana Lopez fazendo uma cara estranha para ela.

- Eu só estava... – a adolescente procurou alguma palavra para expressar o que ela estava fazendo, mas não achou nada.

- Eu não quero nem saber porque você estava cantando e dançando Katy Perry nos corredores – a latina comentou rolando os olhos e puxando a loira pelo braço em direção a biblioteca.

As duas entraram lá e o lugar estava deserto, apenas uma pessoa podia ser vista e era a velha Sra. Durbin, a bibliotecária. Ela sorriu para as meninas, contente em ver jovens ali, antes de voltar a ler algum livro. Elas foram andando, ou melhor, Santana foi puxando Quinn para uma mesa dentro de um cubículo. A biblioteca tinha alguns daqueles para quando os estudantes queriam estudar em um lugar mais reservado, para que coisas bobas não tomassem a atenção deles. As duas sentaram-se à mesa e a loira olhou confusa para a outra garota.

- Eu estava mesmo vindo para cá, mas porque você está aqui? – ela perguntou tirando seu IPOD de dentro da bolsa, e pegando os fones, mas sem colocá-los nos seus ouvidos – Até onde eu sei você não é a maior fã de livros.

- Existem outras coisas para se fazer em uma biblioteca, sabia? – a latina respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma provocativa.

- Ew, as imagens que vieram na minha cabeça são perturbadoras – a loira tampou os olhos e se debruçou na mesa de forma dramática – Eu acho que eu estou cega.

- Por mais que eu queria falar sobre as minhas atividades extra-curriculares – ela viu a outra balançando a cabeça, com uma cara de nojo – Eu preciso falar com você sobre outra coisa.

- Isso parece ser coisa séria – a garota cruzou os braços e encostou-se à cadeira, olhando séria para a outra – Você quer ter mesmo essa conversa aqui?

- Eu acho melhor a gente falar sobre isso logo... antes que eu fique com medo e não fale nada.

- Oh meu Deus, Santana. Você está grávida, quem é o pai? – a loira falou de brincadeira, recebendo um tapa forte no braço e uma risada da latina.

- Muito bem, Q. Muito engraçado – a latina ficou séria de repente, se ajeitando na cadeira e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Ela evitava encarar a outra garota, o que indicava que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Sério agora. O que foi que aconteceu?

A latina olhou para baixo e respirou fundo. Ela precisa falar sobre aquilo com alguém, e não era possível conversar sobre aquele assunto com Brittany, muito menos com Puck ou alguma garota das lideres de torcida. Quinn parecia ser a pessoa certa para ter uma conversa daquelas. E a capitã das lideres de torcida meio que já confiava na garota nova.

- Aquilo que você me disse na festa – a latina falou se referindo a conversa que as duas tiveram sobre Brittany e Artie, e sobre a morena ter sentimentos de mais do que amizade pela loira – Eu tenho pensado sobre o que você me falou.

- E...? – a loira se inclinou para frente, na expectativa para ouvir o que a outra iria falar.

- E eu acho que você estava certa. Eu não consegui tirar as suas palavras da minha cabeça nesse fim de semana. E cada vez que eu pensava nisso, mais certeza eu tinha de que eu a... De que eu gosto **gosto** da Brittany.

- Isso é muito bom, S – a loira comentou e depois viu os olhos da outra garota se encherem de lágrimas – Ei, porque você está assim?

- Você não entende o que isso significa, Q? A garota mais popular do colégio é gay. Eu sou a garota mais popular do colégio.

- Você não precisa colocar um rotulo ainda, Santana. Além disso, você já dormiu com outras garotas, não?

- Mas eu nunca me senti assim com elas.

- Quem liga? Você é a garota mais popular do colégio – a loira colocou a sua mão em cima da mão da outra, dando um largo sorriso para ela – Ninguém coloca ordem nesse lugar como você.

As duas trocaram um sorriso e passaram o resto da aula vaga conversando, e dividindo os fones de ouvido IPOD de Quinn. A latina reclamava muitas vezes de algumas músicas que estavam ali, mas as duas estavam se divertindo. Quando o sinal tocou as garotas saíram de dentro do cubículo e da biblioteca. Santana parou na frente da loira e lhe deu um abraço.

- Eu não sou muito de falar isso, mas obrigada.

- De nada, S – a loira alisou as costas da outra antes de se separar dela – Eu posso gravar esse momento?

- Ugh, você e as suas piadas idiotas.

Santana lhe deu um sorriso sincero e beijou o seu rosto demoradamente, saindo em seguida em direção a sua próxima aula. Quinn ficou parada no mesmo lugar, com um largo sorriso no rosto, feliz consigo mesma por ter ajudado a outra garota. O que ela não sabia era que uma certa diva tinha visto tudo, e do ângulo em que ela viu aquele beijo no rosto e aquele sorriso pareciam significar uma outra coisa.

A diva passou a semana inteira evitando falar com Quinn. Quando a loira se aproximava a outra dava logo uma desculpa e ia para longe. Lá para quinta-feira, a loira havia desistido de falar com a morena e tinha se chateado. Agora quem não queria conversar era Quinn e era ela quem havia evitado Rachel naquela manhã.

Quando a cantora chegou em casa ela foi direto para o seu quarto. Tomou um banho, vestiu outra roupa, fez as suas atividades e desceu as escadas, pronta para jantar com os pais. Finn tinha acabado de ligar para ela dizendo que não estava se sentindo bem e que ela não ficasse preocupada se não visse ele no colégio no dia seguinte. Ela se ofereceu para ir à casa dele, visitá-lo, mas o garoto disse que não, preocupado com a saúde da namorada.

A menina chegou à sala de jantar e já sentiu o cheiro gostoso da comida do seu pai. Hiram era um ótimo cozinheiro, e Leroy e Rachel eram muito gratos por isso, já que os dois não sabiam fazer muita coisa além de cookies e macarrão instantâneo.

- Boa noite, querida – Leroy já estava sentado à mesa, esperando o marido trazer o jantar.

- Boa noite, pai.

Hiram finalmente saiu da cozinha trazendo o jantar e todos os três apreciaram a habilidade culinária de Hiram. Eles conversaram sobre coisas neutras como escola e trabalho, falaram sobre seus dias e planejaram uma maratona de musicais para o próximo fim de semana. Leroy não estava muito animado com aquilo, mas eram 2 contra 1. O homem decidiu então mudar de assunto.

- Você não nos contou como foram os agradecimentos – ele falou tomando um gole da sua água.

- Bom, foi tudo normal. Eu falei com o Finn e agradeci ao que ele fez – ela disse olhando para a sua comida enquanto os outros dois homens se olhavam confusos.

- Querida, seu pai está falando sobre a noite de sábado.

- Eu também, papai – agora era a morena que estava confusa.

- Estrela – Leroy disse chamando a atenção da garota – Do que você se lembra daquela noite?

- Eu me lembro de ter bebido bastante – ela recebeu um olhar reprovador dos dois homens – E me lembro de que o Finn pediu para eu parar de beber. E então ele me trouxe para casa, certo?

- Querida, não foi bem isso o que aconteceu – Hiram falou balançando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

- Não? – a diva perguntou largando os talheres no prato e olhando para os dois homens. Ela não entendia o que mais poderia ter acontecido naquela noite.

- Alguém te trouxe para casa, mas não foi o Finn – ele falou olhando para o marido, que assentiu, e depois para a filha que estava mais confusa do que nunca.

- Então quem foi?

- Quinn Fabray – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, vendo sua filha arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca, visivelmente chocada com a nova informação.

Rachel Berry tinha uma missão. Encontrar Quinn Fabray. Mas aquela era uma missão quase impossível, já que naquela manhã de sexta feita, a garota estava evitando a morena como se ela fosse uma praga. A diva só via a outra quando a garota passava quase que correndo pelos corredores, fazendo com que a morena só visse o seu cabelo loiro passando em alta velocidade em direção a alguma sala.

A morena tinha passado a noite toda tentando se lembrar dos eventos daquela noite. Ela até procurou na internet formas de como se lembrar de coisas que aconteceram enquanto você está bêbada. Ela tentou até mesmo se hipnotizar, até Leroy dizer para ela que aquilo era ridículo e inútil. Mas a garota acabou se lembrando de tudo, enquanto o sono não vinha. Os sapatos, o abraço, o violão... Quem dera que ela tivesse se lembrado de tudo aquilo no domingo. E maldito Finn que havia mentido para ela. A sorte do garoto era que ele estava doente, senão a morena ia acabar com ele por não lhe contar a verdade.

Vendo um garoto loiro com a jaqueta vermelha do time de futebol do colégio fez Rachel ter uma ótima idéia. Ela caminhou até onde ele estava, parado na frente do seu armário. A garota deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele e o loiro se virou, ficando ligeiramente surpreso com a presença dela ali.

- Olá Rachel – ele falou balançando os cabelos e olhando em volta. O que a garota queria com ele?

- Como vai, Sam? – ela perguntou com um sorriso amigável, tentando ganhar a confiança do quarterback reserva.

- Uhm, bem. E você?

- Vamos parar com a conversa fiada e ir direto ao ponto – o garoto se arrepiou rapidamente, provavelmente com medo do que a outra poderia fazer a ele – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Se isso for sobre algum projeto do glee club...

- Não é nada disso – ela interrompeu fechando o armário dele com força e fazendo o garoto tomar um susto – Eu tenho que falar com a Quinn, e você vai me ajudar com isso.

- Er, você quer o número dela?

- Eu quero que você diga que vai ter um treino extra e que não vai poder dar carona para ela – a diva disse mostrando que aquilo não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem que tinha de ser cumprida pelo garoto.

- Mas eu sou a carona dela.

- Eu vou ser a carona dela – Rachel disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, se dando tapinhas imaginários nas costas – Mas eu preciso do endereço da casa dela.

- Tudo bem, a Quinn não é muito boa com endereços mesmo – o garoto deu uma risada baixa, lembrando de quantas vezes a loira havia ligado para ele porque estava perdida. Ele pegou uma folha de caderno e começou a anotar o endereço, mas antes de entregar o papel ele fez uma cara confusa – Você não vai fazer nada de ruim com ela, certo?

- Não Sam, claro que não. Eu só quero conversar com ela – a garota tomou o papel da mão dele antes que alguma coisa pudesse ser feita – Muito obrigada.

Ela deu um largo sorriso e saiu andando em direção ao auditório, deixando um Sam Evans suspeitando de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Ele balançou a cabeça, não querendo mais nenhuma confusão com Quinn. A loira tinha perdoado ele pelo beijo no jogo da garrafa depois que ele disse que estava bêbado e confuso. Ele ainda sentia alguma coisa pela garota, mas pelo bem da amizade deles, ele iria guardar isso para si mesmo e focar em alguma outra coisa. Talvez em uma nova paixão, ele só não fazia idéia de quem.

Rachel tinha se distraído enquanto estava no auditório. Musica era a sua paixão e quando cantava a garota acabava se perdendo no seu próprio mundo. Ela olhou para o seu celular e deu um pulo ao ver as horas. Quinn já deveria ter saído do colégio e sem a carona de Sam, ela poderia até mesmo pedir carona para outra pessoa. Um dos seus amigos como Mike, Santana ou até mesmo Puck. A morena juntou as suas coisas, guardou tudo na bolsa e saiu correndo dali.

Ela andou pelos corredores apressada, olhando para os lados para ver se conseguia enxergar a outra garota. Sem sucesso. A diva chegou logo ao lado do seu carro e destrancou a porta, jogando suas coisas no banco de trás. Ela olhou para a pista esquerda e bufou ao perceber que não via ninguém. Mas alguma coisa mandou ela olhar para o outro lado e seus lábios formaram um sorriso ao ver uma garota vestindo uma jaqueta xadrez, azul com preto, e uma calça jeans andando. Aquela era Quinn Fabray.

A morena deu partida novamente no carro e foi devagar, tentando alcançá-la. A outra já estava quase no final do quarteirão quando Rachel buzinou, fazendo a menina parar e olhar para trás, rolando os olhos ao ver quem era.

- O que você está fazendo, Quinn? – a morena perguntou depois de abaixar as janelas, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Estou indo para casa – a loira respondeu cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara de raiva.

- Você sabe que a sua casa fica para o outro lado, certo? – a morena perguntou e sorriu ao ver a outra garota abrir a boca, mas nenhum som sair de lá. Depois de alguns segundos a loira retomou a atitude de HBIC.

- Claro que sei – ela respondeu com toda a confiança que tinha.

- Se eu for embora agora você vai dar a volta e começar a andar para o outro lado, não é?

- Provavelmente – a loira respondeu olhando para os pés, com uma cara mais relaxada.

Rachel não podia negar que Quinn ficava adorável daquele jeito. Claramente embaraçada, mas sem querer ser contrariada. Lembrava um pouco a diva durante o glee club. A motorista abriu a porta do carona, assustando um pouco a outra garota que olhou para ela com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você está fazendo? – a loira perguntou olhando desconfiada.

- Eu vou te levar para casa.


	10. Falling

Quinn pensou em recusar aquele "convite". Ela ainda estava com raiva e confusa com relação a como a morena havia tratado ela na ultima semana. Mas não seria muito inteligente recusar, já que ela nem sabia para onde estava indo. Então a garota engoliu o orgulho e entrou no carro, fechando a porta em seguida. Rachel fez o retorno e a loira pegou o IPOD da outra, colocando no aleatório.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around_

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando a situação divertida, enquanto a diva tratou logo de tomar o objeto das mãos da outra e colocar em outra música, uma neutra. Ela murmurou que tinha baixado por engano, mas a outra garota claramente não acreditava naquilo.

As duas foram em silencio o tempo todo. Quinn ia olhando pela janela, tentando gravar pontos de referencia para que não se perdesse de novo. Rachel ia pensando no que poderia falar para quebrar aquele gelo, mas ela achava que a loira não iria querer conversar sobre musicais ou algo assim. Ela sabia que teria de conversar com a outra, só estava deixando aquilo para o ultimo momento.

A diva não achou a casa da loira com muita dificuldade. Lima não é uma cidade grande, e tendo nascido ali era quase que provável que você conhecesse a cidade inteira. Ela estacionou o carro na frente da casa, mas quando a loira foi tentar abrir a porta, a morena foi mais rápida e trancou todas, fazendo a outra garota olhar confusa para ela.

- Uhm, essa é a minha casa – a loira falou apontando para a sua casa como se fosse muito obvio – Será que você pode destravar as portas?

- Nós precisamos conversar antes – a motorista falou com convicção, assustando até mesmo a si mesma com tamanha confiança.

- Se isso é sobre...

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas – Rachel falou com os olhos fechados, interrompendo o que a garota na sua frente iria falar – Meus pais me falaram como você cuidou de mim no sábado e no domingo, mas eu não lembrava do que tinha acontecido. E teve a maior confusão porque eu falei com o Finn achando que ele tinha me levado para casa e tomado conta de mim.

- E ele não te desmentiu – a outra disse rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços. Finn era mesmo um idiota.

- Ele também me disse que todo mundo tinha rido de mim. Inclusive você – a diva abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior – E eu acreditei nele. Foi por isso que eu te tratei mal naquele dia em que a gente se bateu, e também evitei falar com você nos outros dias. Eu sinto muito.

- Você não teve culpa – ela deu de ombros – Mas eu sempre pensei que eu fosse uma pessoa memorável.

- Claro – Rachel riu junto com Quinn – Você acha que o seu ego consegue passar por essa porta?

- Se o seu consegue... – a outra comentou recebendo um peteleco no ombro – Ei, apenas falando a verdade aqui.

As duas ficaram em um silencio confortável, sem perceberem que estavam na porta da casa dos Fabray e que Rachel deveria ter destravado as portas agora para que Quinn pudesse entrar em casa. Talvez fosse o ar-condicionado, ou a música de fundo, mas a questão era que elas estavam perdidas em pensamentos, confortáveis demais em seus lugares para se mexerem.

Quinn estava pensando em como matar Finn. Ela já não gostava do garoto, e agora ela não gostava ainda mais. Ela havia conhecido vários garotos iguais a ele. Populares, bonitos, nem um pouco brilhantes, que faziam sucesso por conta do seu status. E esse tipo de garoto precisa de uma garota, uma namorada, para dizer a ele o quão bom ele é, e aumentar a sua auto-estima. Mesmo que com mentiras. Era obvio que Finn usava Rachel para isso. E a garota cumpria o papel de forma correta.

A morena não estava pensando em algo muito diferente. Ela estava pensando no que o namorado tinha se tornado. A ponto de mentir na cara dela sobre algo. Depois do incidente com Santana no ano passado, os dois haviam prometido falar a verdade sempre, um para o outro. Parece que um dos dois havia descumprido o combinado. As conseqüências seriam descobertas no dia seguinte.

- Obrigada – a morena murmurou depois de alguns minutos.

- Desculpa, o que? – Quinn não estava provocando a outra garota, ela realmente não tinha escutado.

- Eu disse, obrigada – Rachel falou agora olhando nos olhos da outra, a confiança de volta – Eu deveria ter te agradecido no domingo, ou na segunda. Eu poderia ter feito uns cookies e te mandado. Ou eu poderia ter cantado uma música no glee club sobre a importância de ter amigos, ou sobre como álcool deve ser evitado de qualquer maneira. Eu também poderia ter feito um calendário...

- Você vai chegar a algum lugar com isso? – a loira perguntou cortando a linha de pensamentos da outra.

- Eu só queria te agradecer pelo que você fez. Eu não tenho muitas pessoas que fariam isso por mim. Eu nem sei se eu tenho alguém... – a morena disse olhando para baixo, brincando com a trava do carro antes de destravar todas as portas.

- Sem drama, Berry. Eu já tenho o bastante – a loira disse num tom de brincadeira, abrindo a sua porta e ajeitando a mochila nas costas – Eu acho que eu te vejo amanhã – ela tinha se virado para sair do carro quando uma voz a parou.

- Por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Por que você sempre me salva?

- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer – a loira falou visivelmente incomodada com o rumo que aquela conversa estava levando.

- No primeiro dia de aula você se preocupou comigo. Você me defendeu no glee club. E você me salvou na festa. Me levou para casa e tomou conta de mim quando aquela não era a sua obrigação – a morena suspirou e olhou com uma expressão curiosa – Por que?

- Alguém tem que cuidar de você.

A loira não esperou resposta. Ela saiu rapidamente do carro, fechando a porta e andando em direção a sua casa. A garota não olhou para trás, senão ela teria visto uma Rachel Berry chocada com o carro ainda parado.

Ter aula pratica de biologia era um saco. Ainda mais quando você senta na primeira fileira e uma experiência dá totalmente errado. Era o que tinha acontecido nessa manhã de segunda-feira. Rachel estava sentada na frente quando um liquido atingiu ela em cheio. O professor pediu mil desculpas, fez centenas de gestos com a mão e no final mandou ela para o banheiro.

Como a morena é precavida (e sabe que banhos de slushie são sempre comuns) ela tinha um suéter extra e foi se trocar no banheiro. Depois de dar uma lavada na blusa, ela guardou tudo dentro da bolsa, ajeitou os cabelos e saiu do lugar. A garota foi andando pelo corredor e quando ia virar para a direita ela ouviu uma voz bem conhecida.

- Ficou sabendo da ultima, Dave?

Era Azimio. Rachel odiava o garoto por causa de tudo que ele já havia feito com ela. Chamando-a de nomes, jogando slushies, espalhando boatos e comentários maldosos. E pelo visto ele estava falando com Dave Karofsky, outro garoto que ela odeia. O ultimo tinha parado com as duas maldades nesse ano, mas nem por isso ele estava perdoado, já que não tinha feito menção de defendê-la ou de se desculpar por todo o mal que havia feito.

- Do que você está falando?

- Então você não sabe da Park com o Hudson?

A morena já ia dar meia volta e voltar para a sua sala de aula quando ouviu aquilo. Do que Azimio poderia estar falando? Quem era Park? Oh... Deveria ser Jennifer Park, uma das lideres de torcida. Ela tinha entrado para a equipe nesse mesmo ano, quando Sue Sylvester a recrutou para ficar no lugar de uma outra garota que havia sido transferida. Mas ela nem sabia que Finn era amigo dela.

- Eu vi os dois conversando na festa do Puckerman – um barulho de armário sendo aberto foi escutado – E daí?

- Eu soube que os dois dormiram juntos na festa – Rachel levou a mão a boca, lutando contra a urgência de bater em Azimio por dizer uma coisa tão estúpida e sem sentido.

- E quem te disse isso? Jew Fro? – Dave deu uma risada divertida – Eu soube que o perdedor fala qualquer coisa por dez dólares. Talvez amanhã você fique sabendo que eu dormi com Lopez e Brittany ao mesmo tempo.

- Você acha mesmo que eu escuto alguma coisa que aquele idiota fala? – pergunta retórica – E a minha fonte é muito segura.

- Quem a sua fonte? – Dave perguntou curioso, e Rachel se aproximou ainda mais, mesmo não acreditando naquilo. Ela queria saber em quem deveria bater. Bom, talvez não ela, mas poderia muito bem mandar seu namorado bater. Em quem Finn Hudson deveria bater, Azimio?

- O próprio Finn Hudson.

Rachel congelou no seu lugar, encostada na parede. Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo novamente. Será que o ano passado não tinha sido suficiente? Ela não queria e não podia passar por aquilo de novo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela fez de tudo para não deixá-las caírem. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Isso vai acabar com o pouco de orgulho que a Berry tem – Dave falou de forma forçada, e agora o barulho de um armário sendo fechado ecoava pelo corredor.

- E você acha que o Hudson liga pra isso? – Azimio perguntou rindo em seguida. Rachel respirou fundo e deu meia volta. Era melhor que ninguém estivesse no seu caminho.

Finn tinha acabado de sair de uma aula insuportável de literatura. A única coisa que ele queria era que chegasse logo de tarde e que o glee club chegasse logo. Ele poderia finalmente relaxar, já que não tinha treino de tarde. Além disso, ele se sentia bem cantando. Cantar é uma das poucas coisas que ele gosta e sabe fazer bem. A outra coisa é futebol.

Ele estava pronto para enfrentar uma aula de química quando viu sua namorada andando, não, marchando em sua direção. Ele podia ver que ela estava com raiva, já que sua cara mostrava aquilo. E suas mãos estavam fechadas, como se ela estivesse lutando contra a urgência de bater em alguém. Ele só pode esperar que aquele alguém não fosse ele.

- Rachel, oi – ele balançou a mão e deu um sorriso para ela, mas a garota apenas ignorou.

- Eu te fazer uma pergunta e eu quero que você seja sincero comigo – _pelo menos dessa vez_ ela acrescentou na sua cabeça.

- Quando eu não fui sincero com você? – pergunta ignorada.

- Eu ouvi algumas coisas enquanto eu estava saindo do banheiro, e não foram nada boas. Eu preciso que você fale a verdade pelo bem desse relacionamento. Isso tudo pode ser apenas mais um boato idiota e em dez anos nós vamos estar rindo enquanto estamos morando em New York.

- Nós não íamos morar na Broadway? – mais uma pergunta ignorada.

- Então eu preciso que você seja honesto – ela respirou fundo e contou até dez na cabeça – É verdade o que estão falando?

- Se for mais um boato sobre mim e o Kurt... – ele começou balançando a cabeça, imaginando porque Rachel acreditaria naquilo. Mas a morena apenas colocou uma mão no peito dele, indicando que ele deveria parar.

- Não. Esse é sobre você e a Jennifer Park.

As duas ultimas palavras fizeram o garoto parar. Mil pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça e a primeira coisa que ele queria fazer era dar o fora dali. Ele lembrava de ter falado com Azimio e Puck sobre sua noite com Jennifer durante a ultima festa, mas os dois tinham prometido que não iam contar para ninguém. O garoto só tinha contado para os dois porque um deles era seu melhor amigo e ele queria impressionar o outro. Péssima idéia.

- O Puck te falou isso? – ele perguntou com raiva do melhor amigo. Ele teria tido mesmo coragem de fazer isso?

- O Noah não me falou nada, Finn. Eu ouvi o Azimio comentando com o Karofsky enquanto eu passada – ela não ia dizer que tinha espionado os dois – Mas não é isso que importa.

- Não?

- Não – ela repetiu, cruzando os braços e esperando pelo inevitável – Me diga a verdade. Isso aconteceu mesmo?

Rachel não precisava de uma resposta verbal. Quando Finn olhou para baixo, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ficou com o seu olhar de culpado, a garota já havia entendido tudo. Era mesmo verdade. Finn tinha mesmo dito para Azimio que ele havia dormido com Jennifer Park. E o pior de tudo era que era tudo verdade. Não era só um rumor para aumentar a sua popularidade, era um fato. Ele tinha traído Rachel mais uma vez, e com uma outra líder de torcida.

A morena estava se sentindo estúpida. Claro que ele faria aquilo de novo. Era obvio que ele não ia mudar. Sempre querendo ter mais, sem nem se preocupar com o sentimento dos outros. Aquele era Finn Hudson, e Rachel estava finalmente enxergando ele do jeito que ele era. Um mentiroso, um traidor, um jogador nato. E bom, um destruidor de corações. Ou destruidor do coração de Rachel.

- Olha Rachel... – ele começou tocando nos ombros dela com as duas mãos, para a garota se distanciou dele, dando vários passos para trás.

- Não toque em mim. Não cheque perto de mim, Finn – ela falou deixando as primeiras lagrimas caírem enquanto todos se viravam para ver a cena. Jacob estava em um canto do corredor, tirando algumas fotos ou gravando um filme, quem sabe? Quem se importa?

- Fala mais baixo – ele disse fazendo um gesto com a mão indicando as pessoas que estavam ali – Você está exagerando...

- Eu estou exagerando? Mesmo? – ela gritou, colocando as mãos na cabeça, tentando respirar – Você me trai com uma garota qualquer, mente na minha cara e me diz que eu estou exagerando?

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – Kurt perguntou aparecendo do nada. Ele estava no seu armário, esperando Mercedes aparecer quando viu a cena. O garoto não era tão próximo da diva quanto era de Mercedes, mas ele se preocupava com ela. E os dois meio que tinham um companheirismo. Eles se entendiam.

- Está – ela balançou a cabeça várias vezes, limpando as lagrimas com a parte de trás da mão – Eu só estava falando para o Finn que nos terminamos.

- O que? – foi a vez do quarterback gritar, atraindo ainda mais pessoas.

- Nós não estamos mais namorando, Finn – ela se virou na direção do garoto mais baixo – Kurt, me leva pra longe daqui.

Ele assentiu e pegou na mão dela, andando rápido antes que o namorado... o ex-namorado da diva pensasse em ir atrás dos dois. A dupla foi parar no auditório, provavelmente o único lugar do colégio que estava vazio no momento. Ela andou até o piano, com o outro garoto logo atrás dela, e se sentou no banco. Ele sentou na frente dela em seguida.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? – o rapaz perguntou limpando algumas lagrimas que ainda caiam pelo rosto dela.

- Não – ela respondeu sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

- Você pode...? Você pode me abraçar? – ela perguntou timidamente, com medo que sofresse mais uma rejeição e que mais lagrimas começassem a cair.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso triste e ele a envolveu nos seus braços. A garota apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e começou a chorar novamente. Kurt, ao sentir os soluços da diva, alisou as costas dela com uma mão e falou palavras de conforto no seu ouvido. Rachel chorou ainda mais, triste por causa de Finn e emocionada por notar que tinha um amigo. Ele não podia evitar a vontade de matar o seu _irmão_ naquele momento.

- Eu quero um desses também. Traga um para mim quando você for no Japão.

- Quinn, você pode comprar um desses aqui nos Estados Unidos. Eu comprei o meu aqui em Lima.

- Você não pode trair a sua cultura desse jeito, Mike.

- Pela milésima vez... Eu sou americano.

- Continue dizendo isso para si mesmo. Ajuda.

Quinn e Mike estavam andando pelos corredores do colégio. Era a hora do intervalo e os dois tinham acabado de sair da aula de física. Eles iam para a cafeteria, sentar na mesa de sempre com Sam, Tina, Kurt e Mercedes. Santana sentava com eles as vezes, e Puck quando estava entediado. Mas normalmente era só os seis. Os dois entraram lá e encontraram apenas Tina e Sam, provavelmente tendo um papo de nerd. O asiático e a loira trocaram um olhar, sabendo o que estavam prestes a enfrentar.

- Batman é o cara. O que seria de Gotham City sem ele? – Sam falou tomando um gole da sua fanta laranja, enquanto a dupla se aproximava da mesa.

- Por favor, Superman protege mais do que uma simples cidade. Ele protege o país – Tina disse com um grande sorriso enquanto o namorado sentava do lado dela e Quinn sentava do lado de Sam.

- Lois Lane ou Selyna Kyle? – Quinn fingiu estar pensando e os dois amantes de gibis rolaram os olhos – Sinto muito Halle Berry, mas eu prefiro a Erica Durance. Superman é o melhor.

- Você sabe que a Anne Hathaway é a nova Catwoman, não é? – Sam perguntou.

- Eu disse pra vocês que Batman é bem melhor do que Superman – os outros três riram.

- Alguém sabe onde o Kurt e a Mercedes estão? – Mike perguntou dando uma olhada ao redor da cafeteria, tentando encontrar a dupla que estava sempre junta e que sempre comia com eles.

- Não faço idéia de onde a Mercedes está – Tina respondeu dando de ombros e comendo uma batatinha – Mas o Kurt deve estar consolando a Rachel ainda.

- Consolando a Rachel? O que foi que aconteceu? – Quinn perguntou preocupada, fazendo Mike arquear uma sobrancelha, mas ignorar aquilo no momento. Ele teria outras oportunidades de perguntar sobre aquela reação.

- O Finn dormiu com a Jennifer Park. A Rachel descobriu e terminou com ele no meio do corredor, com todo mundo vendo – a gótica respondeu olhando incrédula para os outros – Vocês não sabiam disso? – todos os três balançaram a cabeça negando – O colégio todo já sabe.

- Mas quem é Jennifer Park? – Sam perguntou curioso, e os outros dois olharam para Tina, também esperando uma resposta.

- Aquela é Jennifer Park.

A garota apontou com a cabeça em uma direção e os outros se viraram para olhar. Uma garota loira, muito bonita, vestindo o uniforme das lideres de torcida estava entrando na cafeteria. Ela estava conversando com Brittany, e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Talvez contente por ter acabado com um casal do WMHS. Todos estavam olhando para ela, mas a garota nem se importava com isso. Parecia era gostar mesmo de toda aquela atenção.

- Oh... entendo – Quinn falou sem tirar os olhos da garota, assim como os outros dois. Tina bateu na mesa, assustando todos.

- Dá pra parar de olhar agora?

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você – Mike falou o que parecia ser a resposta certa e deu um beijo no rosto da namorada, a fazendo corar de leve.

- É Tina, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você – Quinn falou tocando na mão da garota e fazendo todos rirem mais uma vez.

- Vocês me excluem com esse triangulo amoroso – Sam disse cruzando os braços, fingindo estar magoado com os outros.

- Você não é bom o suficiente para estar com a gente – Mike respondeu recebendo um chute de brincadeira por debaixo da mesa.

Quinn riu das brincadeiras dos seus dois melhores amigos. Ela achava engraçado quando os dois discutiam, e era ainda melhor quando Tina se metia no meio. Normalmente defendendo o namorado, mas era ainda melhor quando ela estava contra Mike. Mas no momento a loira estava pensando em Rachel, em como ela deveria estar se sentindo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ela corou ao perceber que desejava estar no lugar de Kurt, consolando a menina.

- Você está bem, Q? – Sam perguntou baixinho, enquanto Mike e Tina trocavam um beijo.

- Estou. Por quê?

- Você está meio vermelha – ele disse fazendo a garota ficar ainda mais agitada. Ela tomou um gole do seu refrigerante e ajeitou a franja que estava caindo nos seus olhos.

- Eu só estou com calor – ela comentou puxando a gola da sua camisa. Era uma desculpa plausível já que ela estava usando uma blusa preta com uma camisa xadrez nas cores verde escuro e branco por cima.

- Tudo bem então.

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu Mike olhando curioso para ela do outro lado da mesa. Ele apenas deu um sorriso para ela que parecia dizer _nós vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde_ e voltou a conversar com a namorada. Quinn já sabia que estava ferrada.

Rachel foi uma das primeiras a chegar à sala do glee club. Ela tinha sentado na parte de trás, entre Kurt e Mercedes. Os dois estavam tentando evitar que Finn sentasse do lado dela. Artie, Brittany e Puck chegaram em seguida. O casal sentou na frente, enquanto Puck sentou do lado de Mercedes. Os dois trocaram um olhar, mas a garota logo virou a cabeça, comentando alguma coisa com Rachel. Tina e Mike entraram, sentando na frente ao lado do outro casal. Finn chegou e olhou para Rachel, que apenas abaixou a cabeça, recebendo um aperto de mão de Kurt. Os próximos a chegarem foram Sam, Santana e Quinn. O loiro sentou-se ao lado de Finn, enquanto a latina sentou do lado de Kurt e a loira sentou na ultima cadeira vazia, ao lado de Santana e atrás de Sam.

Inexplicavelmente a sala estava em silencio. Claro, Mercedes e Kurt falavam baixo, e Santana comentava alguma coisa com Quinn, mas se você entrasse na sala naquele momento você não iria ouvir nada. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando William Schuester entrou. Silencio total.

- Bom dia, gente! – ele exclamou animado, provavelmente não sabia sobre os eventos daquela manhã – Eu preciso falar com vocês sobre uma idéia.

Todos olharam para Rachel, esperando ela falar alguma coisa. Mas a garota apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro de Kurt e continuou a prestar atenção no professor. Os outros olharam confusos ou deram de ombros, voltando a olhar para frente.

- Duas palavras – ele fez um sinal de dois com as mãos – Mash Up.

Todos balançaram as cabeças, não acreditando naquilo. No ano passado eles tinham tentado fazer mash ups, não tinha dado certo. Não entendam mal, eles tinham cantado muito bem, mas sobre influencia de vitamina D. E ninguém queria tomar aquilo de novo. Bom, talvez alguns quisessem, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Sr. Schue? – Puck levantou a mão e falou em seguida – Eu não acho que esse seja o melhor momento para fazer um mash up.

- Isso nunca acontece, mas eu concordo com o Puckerman – Santana falou recebendo um sorriso do garoto em questão – Nós já tentamos fazer isso e não deu certo, além de não ser uma idéia muito original.

- Hot mama, você tem toda a razão – Mercedes falou fazendo gestos exagerados – Mas eu tenho umas outras idéias ótimas. Nós poderíamos fazer um numero com uma música da Aretha...

- E quanto a música do The Police? – Artie perguntou se virando para o grupo.

- Eu ainda gosto da minha idéia dos BackStreet Boys – Mike comentou olhando para a namorada.

- Parem – o professor meio que gritou, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que eles calassem a boca – Eu vou mostrar uma coisa pra vocês.

Sr. Schue se virou e foi em direção a onde a banda estava, reunindo-os e explicando algumas coisas. Os músicos balançaram a cabeça, como se concordassem com o que o professor tinha falado. O homem foi então para o meio da sala e a banda começou a tomar uma música conhecida por todos. Uma voz masculina começou em seguida.

_You wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'_

Assim que o Sr. Schue cantou o primeiro verso, ele foi andando mais para frente, encarando Tina. No segundo seguinte ele lhe ofereceu uma mão, e a gótica aceitou, começando a cantar a próxima parte.

___Too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)_

Mike sorriu vendo a namorada cantando. Michael Jackson é um dos grandes ídolos dele, não só por cantar muito, mas também pelas danças. Assim que a namorada acabou de cantar, ele se levantou.

___You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)_

Foi a vez de Sam se voluntariar a cantar. Ele saiu do fundo da sala no instante em que Mike terminou a sua parte. O loira então cantou a sua parte.

___Too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)_

Quinn estava se divertindo com aquele mash up. Ela sabia a letra da música, mas estava contente em ficar apenas sentada, observando. A garota não contava era com uma mão, puxando ela para frente. Sam Evans. Ela rolou os olhos, mas sorriu, cantando a outra parte.

___You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)_

Mercedes, ainda sentada na sua cadeira ao lado de Kurt, riu das dancinhas que Mike, Tina, Quinn e Sam faziam no meio da sala, enquanto o professor dançava e andava em direção a cadeira vazia do lado da garota, que pertencia a Tina. A negra começou a cantar.

_Y__ou wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'_

Mr. Schue surpreendeu todo mundo ao sentar ao lado de Mercedes. No chão. Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a cantar.

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'_

A melodia mudou, a todos notaram que uma nova música iria começar. Mais uma de Michael Jackson, é claro. Puck reconheceu logo a música, lembrando que suas irmãs costumavam cantar. Ele levantou e cantou.

_When you feel that heat  
And we're gonna ride the boogie  
Share that beat of love_

Santana balançou a cabeça, querendo rir dos movimentos dos seus colegas. Ela queria banir a idéia de mash ups, mas tinha de admitir que aquilo estava sendo divertido. A latina resolveu então entrar na brincadeira e saiu de onde estava sentada.

_I wanna rock with you (all night)  
Dance you into day (sunlight)_

Brittany segurou no braço de Artie, enquanto os dois balançavam as cabeças no ritmo da música. Mesmo sentada ela cantou a próxima parte da música.

___I wanna rock with you (all night)  
I'm gonna rock the night away_

Também sentado, Finn observava seus colegas se divertindo. Ele não gostava muito quando o grupo improvisava porque ele pegava a coreografia com dificuldade e precisava ensaiar por algum tempo. Mas ele não pôde deixar de cantar.

_And when the groove is dead and gone (yeah)  
You know that love survives  
So we can rock forever, on_

A música mudou novamente, para uma ainda mais conhecida. Puck foi até o meio da sala onde Quinn ainda dançava com Sam.

_I took my baby on a Saturday bang_

A loira virou ao ouvir a voz do rapaz do lado dela. Ela riu e se virou para ele, cantando o seu verso.

___- Boy is that girl with you?_

O garoto com o moicano segurou na mão dela e a girou, fazendo os dois rirem enquanto ele cantava a sua parte.

___- Yes, we're one and the same_

Artie segurou na mão de Brittany e acenou com a cabeça para que ela levantasse. Assim que os dois foram para o meio da sala ele cantou.

_Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle has happened tonight_

Kurt tocou na perna de Rachel, deu um sorisso e se levantou para se juntar aos colegas. Ele foi logo para o lado de Mercedes.

_But, if you're thinking about my baby  
It don't matter if you're black or White_

Todos improvissavam movimentos, alguns tendo sorte e outros fazendo coisas muito engraçadas. Rachel e Finn eram os únicos que ainda continuavam sentados. Rachel não tinha planos de levantar tão cedo, mas ela não podia negar que estava se divertindo e pela primeira vez ela não se importava com quem estava desafinando. Todos, com exceção da diva, cantaram a outra parte da música.

_I ain't scared of your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets_

_I ain't scare of nobody  
Girl, when the going gets mean_

E a música mudou pela ultima vez. Agora era uma música mais lenta, mais ainda assim era conhecida. Mercedes sorriu cantando a próxima parte.

_I'm gonna make a change  
For once in my life_

A música foi ficando mais rápida enquanto Tina cantava ainda dançando ao lado de Mike.

_That's why I want you to know_

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

Sam cantou a sua parte também, tentando dançar com Santana, mas apenas fazendo a latina rir.

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

Brittany se sentou no colo de Artie e o garoto abraçou a sua cintura. Ela começou a cantar.

___And no message could have been any clearer:_

As vozes das doze pessoas que estavam cantando ecoaram pela sala, e Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que eles não tinham estragado a melodia.

_If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

Agora apenas uma pessoa continuava sentada, já que Finn se levantou e se juntou aos colegas para cantar a próxima parte.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

Era a voz de Quinn quem cantava a próximo verso.

___I'm asking him to change his ways_

Santana se aproximou da garota, pegando no seu ombro e lhe dando um sorriso, antes de cantar e dançar.

___And no message could have been any clearer:_

Mais uma vez os doze cantaram o final, e Rachel se segurou para não se juntar a eles. Ela tinha de admitir que a nota final havia ficado quase perfeita.

___If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

Todos bateram palmas para si mesmo e riram, se abraçando em seguida. O professor os dispensou, mas não sem antes dizer que eles deveria criar mash ups para as seletivas e quase todos os garotos foram embora imediatamente. Kurt perguntou se Rachel queria que ele ficasse com ela, mas a garota apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele foi embora com Mercedes, e Santana e Brittany saíram juntas. Tina foi embora, mas não antes de prometer trazer gibis do Superman para Quinn. A loira se aproximou da outra garota que continuava sentada.

- Eu não vou te perguntar se você está bem porque isso é meio obvio – ela falou pegando a sua mochila e colocando nas costas.

- Obrigada por isso – a morena murmurou levantando e descendo os degraus, indo em direção a porta.

- Mas eu vou te perguntar se você pode me dar uma carona – Quinn disse arrancando um pequeno sorriso da outra.

- Você precisa de um carro – a morena comentou esperando a loira chegar até onde ela estava antes de começar a andar.

- Você quer me dar um? – Quinn perguntou tirando o celular do bolso e mandando uma mensagem rápida para Sam. Ele não tinha perguntado, mas ela sabia que depois o loiro iria ficar preocupado com o paradeiro dela.

- Talvez uma bicicleta – a morena comentou abraçando os livros contra o peito, como se estivesse tentando protegê-los.

- E um GPS – a outra completou enquanto as duas iam andando em direção ao estacionamento.

- Bom dia, baixinha.

Rachel tinha dado carona para Quinn no dia anterior. As duas tinham conversado sobre assuntos neutros, e a loira tinha evitado tocar no nome de Finn. Mas quando uma música tinha começado a tocar no carro.

_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor._

A morena quase começou a chorar. A loira ficou preocupada, sem entender porque a garota tinha ficado tão triste. Depois a diva tinha explicado que ela e Finn planejavam cantar aquela música nessa semana, mas agora com o termino do namoro...

Quinn estava encostada no armário ao lado do de Rachel, enquanto a diva guardava as suas coisas.

- Você pode parar de me chamar assim? – Rachel disse, mas ela gostava desse apelido. Não que ela gostasse que as pessoas se referissem a ela com um nome que fazia menção ao seu tamanho, mas ela gostava do jeito que a outra garota falava.

- Não – Quinn comentou olhando para o armário dela – Isso é um pôster do Bruno Mars?

- Não! – Rachel olhou do pôster para Quinn e dela para o pôster antes de fechar a porta do armário com toda força.

- Sem problemas, se você gosta dele... – a loira levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Eu não gosto dele.

- _I'd catch_ _a grenade for ya_ – Quinn começou a cantar e a outra garota olhou seria para ela, fazendo ela se calar, mas não sem antes dar uma risada.

- Por que você esta andando comigo, mesmo?

- Não quer que as pessoas te vejam andando com alguém que cante Bruno Mars? Eu entendo como você se sente – a outra apenas rolou os olhos – Vou te levar a sua sala.

- Kurt mandou você fazer isso não foi? – a morena perguntou olhando para os pés enquanto as duas continuavam a andar – Ele me levou para todas as aulas, mas acho que agora tem duas juntas.

- Não, eu quis te trazer – elas pararam na frente da porta e Quinn fez uma reverencia – Mademoiselle.

- Uhm... Mademoiselle?

- Não, você estragou tudo – Quinn levou as mãos a cabeça fingindo estar com raiva – Era pra você falar monsieur.

- Mas você não é um homem, Quinn – Rachel riu, vendo a sua professora entrar.

- Que seja, você acabou com o momento – a loira deu um tapinha no braço da morena e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Boa aula, Frodo.

- E as suas maneiras? Para onde foram?

Quinn apenas acenou com a mão e Rachel balançou a cabeça, antes de entrar na sala. A garota não prestou muita atenção porque era uma aula que ela dividia com Finn. Por sorte, ele não tinha tentado sentar do lado dela ou falar com a garota. Assim que a aula acabou a garota levantou rápido da cadeira, pegando suas coisas e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Uhm, esse é mesmo o banheiro feminino? – Rachel perguntou ao ver Kurt ajeitando o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

- Por que não seria, boba? – ele perguntou se virando na direção dela.

- Talvez porque você está aqui.

- Por favor, eu sou mais feminino do que masculino – ele riu indo até onde ela estava e puxando-a pela mão – Como estão as coisas hoje?

- Eu vi ele na minha aula passada.

- E...?

- É engraçado. Eu me sinto mal porque nós dois terminamos e eu gostava muito dele – ela falou e o outro balançou a cabeça, mostrando que entendia – Mas por outro lado... Eu não sei. Eu me sinto bem.

- Que bom, porque você chorou todas as suas lagrimas ontem.

- Eu sinto muito por aquilo. Eu não sou de chorar daquele jeito na frente de outras pessoas.

- Pra que servem os amigos, certo? – ele perguntou fazendo a garota sorrir, antes de lhe dar um abraço forte.

- E então, alguém tem alguma coisa pronta?

Já era quinta feira quando todos estavam reunidos no glee club, para mais um ensaio. Sr. Schue estava esperando que alguém tivesse criado o mash up e estivesse pronto para apresentar, mas pela cara dos seus alunos aquilo era bem improvável.

- Sr. Schue – Quinn levantou a mão surpreendendo a todos – Eu preparei um mash up e gostaria de apresentá-lo.

- Ótimo Quinn, pode vir – ele a chamou com a mão e sentou-se numa cadeira vazia ao lado de Artie.

A garota levantou e foi em direção a banda, pedindo um violão emprestado. Depois de conversar um pouco com eles, ela voltou para o meio da sala. A loira acenou com a cabeça e a banda começou a tocar. Rachel sorriu ao reconhecer a música e a outra garota começou a dedilhar o violão e cantar.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Quinn não estava olhando para a diva enquanto cantava. Ela olhava para Santana, tentando passar a mensagem para ela também. A latina olhou para Brittany, que balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música com Artie. A loira olhou para trás por um instante e encontrou os olhos da outra.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

A loira então parou de olhar para a morena e passou a encarar Tina. Ela sorriu ao ver Mike pegar na mão da namorada e beijar o seu rosto. A melodia foi mudando e dessa vez ela virou a cabeça para olhar para Rachel. A morena deu um sorriso para ela, entendendo porque ela estava cantando.

_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call  
but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now._

_Need you now_

Finn estava se sentindo um pouco incomodado com a música. Ela trazia lembranças do seu relacionamento com Rachel, e eram lembranças que ele não queria naquele momento. E tinha o jeito que Quinn cantava... A música mudou mais uma vez e a loira andou mais um pouco para frente.

_Y__our lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind_

Quinn continuou a cantar, era meio obvio para quem ela estava cantando, mas quase ninguém tinha percebido isso. Kurt estava sentado do lado da diva, e a garota apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça. O garoto levantou e sentou em outra cadeira, mais no fundo.

_Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

A loira então foi andando, sem parar de tocar ou cantar, e sentou na cadeira vazia. Todos na sala cantavam junto ou se mexiam no ritmo da musica. Rachel não era a exceção dessa vez. Ela se virou para olhar melhor para a garota que estava cantando.

_Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey__  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey_

A loira se levantou novamente quando a música mudou. Rachel rolou os olhos quando descobriu qual era. Quinn sorriu para ela e piscou o olho antes de voltar a cantar.

_What you got girl it's hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

Quase ninguém notou que Quinn havia trocado a letra da música. O _boy_ pelo _girl_. Mike olhava para as duas com um sorriso no rosto. Ele precisava mesmo conversar com a sua melhor amiga.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love is my drug_

Brittany dançava no ritmo da música. Ela olhava de vez em quando para trás, tentando ver se Santana olhava para ela, mas a latina apenas olhava para frente. Quando Artie apertou a sua mão a loira olhou para frente e viu Quinn cantando outra parte, dedilhando o violão e a banda não tocava no momento.

_Hey, soul sister  
I just need you now_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Quinn cantou o refrão final olhando para Rachel. A morena também não tirava os olhos dela. Parecia que as duas estavam em um outro mundo, perdidas nos olhos uma da outra. Kurt deu um sorrisinho ao notar isso, e arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas decidiu não comentar nada com Mercedes.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

A música acabou e todos bateram palmas animadamente. Quinn sorriu e Sam e Mike levantaram dando um abraço na garota. Ela devolveu o violão antes de sentar na cadeira vazia do lado de Rachel. As duas trocaram um sorriso antes do Sr. Schue começar a falar.

- Parabéns Quinn, parece que todos os seus colegas gostaram do seu mash up – ele disse com um sorriso amigável no rosto – Mas não é bem isso que eu estou procurando para as seletivas. Alguém tem mais alguma idéia?

Puck fez um outro mash up, mas Sr. Schue não ficou satisfeito também. Todos se despediram e o professor foi embora. Mais uma vez Rachel e Quinn ficaram sozinhas na sala. A loira ia saindo quando a voz da morena a parou.

- A música era pra mim, não era? – Rachel perguntou com um sorriso.

- Pensei que você estava precisando disso – ela comentou ajeitando a franja e retribuindo o sorriso.

- Obrigada, Quinn – a morena abraçou ela e a loira ficou paralisada por um segundo, antes de envolvê-la nos seus braços.

- De nada, baixinha – a outra respondeu, ajeitando a sua camisa do The Strokes antes de sair andando em direção ao estacionamento, onde Sam a esperava.

Rachel suspirou e deu um sorriso ainda maior ao pensar no que tinha acontecido. Finn Hudson era a última pessoa na sua cabeça naquele momento. Na verdade, Quinn Fabray era a única pessoa na sua cabeça.


	11. Mad World

Kurt tinha acabado de se arrumar. Seu pai e Finn estavam esperando no andar de baixo enquanto o garoto dava os últimos toques no cabelo e escolhia uma roupa entre as milhares do seu armário. O rapaz deu uma ultima olhada no espelho, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e desceu as escadas correndo, ouvindo reclamações dos outros dois homens. A viagem até o colégio foi curta. O carro de Finn estava com problemas, então os dois tinham que ir com Burt. Depois de se despedirem o homem foi embora, deixando os garotos entrarem no colégio.

Finn se despediu do irmão, já que seu armário ficava em uma direção oposta a do garoto, e Kurt saiu em direção ao seu armário. Ele ainda precisava guardar alguns livros antes de ir para a sua primeira aula. De costas para as outras pessoas, o rapaz não viu quem estava se aproximando dele. No segundo seguinte o armário fechou com toda força, e quando ele se virou deu de cara com Azimio, e três jogadores do time de futebol atrás dele. Parecia que o corredor inteiro havia ficado em silêncio para ouvir e ver o que iria acontecer a seguir.

- O que... Em que eu posso ajudá-los? – Kurt deu um sorriso fraco enquanto tentava se acalmar. Mas era difícil depois de notar os copos nas mãos dos rapazes.

- Sabe Hummel, eu e os meus rapazes aqui – ele apontou para os amigos que tinham o mesmo sorriso superior que ele tinha – Queríamos colocar esses copos – ele mexeu a cabeça em direção aos copos cheios em suas mãos – No lixo. Mas todos os lixos dessa escola estão cheios.

- Exceto um – um dos garotos respondeu.

- Exceto um – Azimio confirmou com um sorriso ainda maior. Ele podia ser comparado ao do gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas – Belos sapatos, gayzinho – o rapaz comentou fazendo os outros rirem. Kurt usava um par de sapatos com algumas lantejoulas. Era um dos seus favoritos.

Aquele tipo de coisa estava se tornando freqüente na vida dele. Quase todos os dias o garoto recebia slushies e insultos do time de futebol. Claro que os garotos do glee club nunca diziam nada com ele. Todos faziam parte do time, com exceção de Kurt. Finn era o único que nunca tinha tentado parar os ataques. Ele nunca fazia nada contra o irmão, mas também não tentava defende-lo. Era mais fácil e seguro ficar na dele, sem correr o risco de sofrer alguma coisa.

Azimio foi o primeiro a jogar o slushie no rosto de Kurt. Em seguida os outros três jogaram no garoto, sujando ele completamente com o liquido. Risadas foram ouvidas, vindo tanto dos jogadores como se várias pessoas espalhadas pelo corredor. Algumas achavam aquilo errado, mas preferiam ficar caladas com medo de que as coisas pudessem sobrar para eles. Os garotos distribuíram Hi-5s entre si, antes de sair marchando pelo corredor, piscando para algumas pessoas com seus sorrisos idiotas nos rostos.

O garoto continuou parado no mesmo lugar. Olhando para frente e segurando as lágrimas que tanto queriam escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ele não ia, ele não podia dar esse gosto para aqueles brutamontes que faziam da sua vida um inferno. Ele se virou novamente em direção ao seu armário e pegou a muda de roupa que ele sempre levava. Kurt engoliu o orgulho e foi andando até o banheiro, ignorando os comentários que ouvia pelo meio do caminho.

O sinal bateu, mas aquilo não importava. O rapaz continuou a se limpar, usando quase todo o papel toalha que estava ali. Depois de lavar o rosto e tentar tirar o resto do liquido das suas roupas, ele trocou de roupa e sentou na pia do banheiro, esperando que o sinal para a próxima aula batesse.

Ao olhar para o seu celular, ele viu que ainda faltavam quase meia hora para que a primeira aula acabasse e decidiu então que não ia ficar trinta minutos sentado em um banheiro feminino, ainda mais depois de ter tomado um banho de slushie daqueles. Ele pegou sua mochila que estava jogada por ali e saiu, caminhando pelos corredores vazios em direção ao seu lugar favorito do colégio, ao único lugar onde ele podia ser ele mesmo sem que ninguém o julgasse. O auditório.

Era um caminho curto. Ele só precisava andar alguns metros e passar por umas duas portas antes de chegar a grande porta de ferro que dava para o auditório. Ela estava destrancada, como sempre. O zelador até preferia deixá-la daquele jeito, porque Rachel e Kurt sempre iam reclamar com ele e faziam o maior drama, resultando no aborrecimento do homem. Quando entrou lá, Kurt foi andando devagar até a primeira fileira e depositou sua mochila em uma das cadeiras ali. Em seguida, ele subiu o pequeno lance de escadas até chegar ao palco principal. Seus olhos fecharam por um momento e ele se imaginou de frente para um palco cheio de pessoas que apreciavam a sua voz. O rapaz respirou fundo e começou a cantar

_All around me are familiar faces __  
__Worn out places __  
__Worn out faces __  
__Bright and early for the daily races __  
__Going nowhere __  
__Going nowhere_

Ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados. Kurt quase que conseguia escutar o instrumental da música, convidando-o a continuar a cantar. Ele pensou em tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida nesses últimos dias. O único gay assumido do colégio estava sofrendo preconceito por conta dos jogadores de futebol que não agüentavam ter um garoto que fosse daquele jeito. Azimio era quem liderava os ataques que só tinham dois objetivos: intimidá-lo e humilhá-lo. E até agora o segundo objetivo estava sendo cumprido com êxito pelos rapazes.

_And I find it kind of funny __  
__I find it kind of sad __  
__The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had __  
__I find it hard to tell you __  
__I find it hard to take __  
__When people run in circles its a very very __  
__Mad world __  
__Mad world _

A letra traduzia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele não era entendido por ninguém, e era quase que invisível para algumas pessoas. O garoto sempre imaginava como seria se ele morresse, se as pessoas iam sentir a sua falta. Azimio e os jogadores provavelmente dariam uma festa porque a imagem do colégio estaria "limpa" agora.

_I went to school and I was very nervous __  
__No one knew me __  
__No one knew me __  
__Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson __  
__Look right through me __  
__Look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny __  
__I find it kind of sad __  
__The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had __  
__I find it hard to tell you __  
__I find it hard to take __  
__When people run in circles its a very very __  
__Mad world __  
__Mad world __  
__Mad world __  
__Mad world_

Ele terminou de cantar com algumas lágrimas no olhos. Ao abri-los o rapaz notou que felizmente ainda estava sozinho. Kurt ficou calado por alguns minutos, parado no mesmo lugar. Depois de algum tempo ele olhou para o seu celular novamente e notou que a primeira aula estava quase acabando. Descendo as escadas, ele pegou sua mochila e marchou para fora do auditório. No segundo seguinte o sinal tocou e ele foi andando em direção a sua próxima aula enquanto os corredores vazios se enchiam de pessoas. Uma delas deu um encontrão no rapaz e ele se bateu contra a parede, caindo em seguida. Ao olhar para o lado ele viu Azimio com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, indo em direção aos seus amigos. Kurt balançou a cabeça e se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo com uma imensa dor nas costas. Mais um dia normal na vida de Kurt Hummel no WMHS.

Na hora do glee club quase todos os alunos do colégio sabiam do incidente de de manhã. E todos do clube sabiam não só do primeiro, mas também do segundo. Todos já estavam na sala, com exceção do professor e de Kurt. Quando o garoto chegou todos os olhares foram para ele. O rapaz já sabia que isso ia acontecer então ele optou por não olhar para ninguém e se sentar ao lado de Rachel, que segurou na sua mão e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, quase que dizendo que ela estava ali para ele e que se precisasse ela poderia ouvi-lo. O garoto sabia que aquilo era verdade, e lhe agradeceu apenas com um olhar.

Quinn estava sentada atrás deles e observava a situação com cuidado. Ela sabia exatamente como Kurt deveria estar se sentindo naquele momento. Claro que ela nunca levou um slushie por ser gay, mas assim que assumiu ela sofreu bastante no seu antigo colégio. Mas depois de se mudar algumas vezes, as coisas melhoraram. Claro que ainda tinham aquelas pessoas que nunca aceitavam ela, mas iam se tornando poucas com relação as tantas outras que não se importavam com aquilo. E ela podia dizer que mesmo sendo forte, Kurt estava começando a se deixar ser intimidado e a repensar algumas escolhas. Ela podia ver apenas pela expressão dele, ou pela falta de expressão, e pelos ombros que indicavam desistência. Ela não podia deixar aquele garoto continuar daquele jeito.

Finn tentou ignorar o que estava acontecendo com o irmão. Por mais que parecesse, ele se sentia culpado pelo que estava acontecendo. O garoto sabia que podia tentar parar Azimio e os outros jogadores, mas por outro lado ele tinha medo que acontecesse alguma coisa com ele e tudo ficasse ainda pior. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para frente, tentando ignorar aquele sentimento de culpa que consumia ele. Ao contrario do que todos imaginavam, Finn Hudson também tinha sentimentos, ele só não sabia o que fazer com eles.

Will Schuester entrou na sala e notou seus alunos com caras bastante parecidas. Culpa, tristeza, raiva... Ele podia ver aquilo estampado na cara de cada um deles. O O homem então olhou para Kurt. Ele tinha ouvido o que havia acontecido com o garoto, mas preferia não acreditar que alguém faria aquilo com ele. Mas pelo climão que estava na sala, parecia que era mesmo verdade. Ele tinha de se lembrar de falar com Emma assim que saísse da sala.

- Bom dia, gleeks – ele disse ganhando a atenção de alguns alunos, enquanto outros continuavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos – Vocês tem alguma música que gostariam de cantar hoje?

Suspiros foram ouvidos, pessoas rolando os olhos e em seguida a sala ficou vazia. Claro que ninguém queria cantar naquele momento. Estavam todos, bem, quase todos, sendo solidários a Kurt e cantar alguma coisa, mesmo que pudesse ajudar, não parecia ser a coisa certa a ser feita naquele momento.

- Eu acho que ninguém está afim de cantar, Mr Schue – Santana falou olhando para o lado e vendo Quinn confirmar com a cabeça. Ela também notou que a loira estava planejando alguma coisa e arqueou a sobrancelha. A outra garota apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a frente.

- Eu concordo com a Santana nisso – foram as estranhas palavras que saíram da boca de Rachel. Em outro ocasião a latina faria uma piada, mas aquele definitivamente não era o momento certo.

- Tudo bem, então – o professor respondeu entendendo a situação – Eu vou liberar vocês mais cedo, então. Eu preciso mesmo falar com a senhorita Pillsbury. Vocês estão liberados – ele falou pegando sua mochila e saindo da sala em seguida. Quinn levantou rapidamente e foi até o meio da sala.

- Sam, Mike, Artie, Puckerman e... – ela deu uma olhada para Finn e depois rolou os olhos – Santana. Eu preciso falar com vocês cinco. Se vocês não se importarem de ficar um pouco mais aqui.

- Por mim tudo bem – Puck disse cruzando os braços e olhando para a loira, curioso para saber o que ela tinha para falar.

- É, eu também não me importo de ficar – Artie disse dando um sorriso para a namorada.

- Eu vou te dar carona de qualquer jeito – Sam falou.

- Posso ficar também – Mike falou olhando para a namorada que assentiu com um sorriso. Ela estava curiosa para saber o que a loira queria, mas também sabia que deveria respeitar.

- Todos concordamos que podemos ficar então – Santana disse levantando.

Kurt foi o primeiro a sair da sala, seguido de perto por Mercedes. Rachel lançou um olhar curioso para Quinn, que apenas piscou para ela, antes de sair da sala em direção aos outros dois. Tina e Brittany saíram juntas, enquanto a loira falava animada sobre alguma coisa e a asiática olhava para ela com uma cara assustada. Finn olhou para os outros cinco antes de sair com a cabeça baixa, imaginando porque todos os garotos do time de futebol do clube tinham ficado na sala, com exceção dele. Assim que ele saiu, Quinn foi até a porta e trancou. Quando ela se virou, todos já estavam sentados na primeira fila e esperavam ela falar.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu pedi para vocês ficarem aqui na sala...

- Quinn, por favor. Vá direto ao ponto – Santana disse impaciente cruzando os braços. Ela recebeu um olhar frio da outra garota.

- Como eu dizia antes de ser interrompida bruscamente por alguém... – ela disse ouvindo a latina murmurar algo como _Berry 2_ e depois se calar – Eu queria falar com vocês sobre o que está acontecendo com o Kurt. E que eu acho que a gente devia fazer alguma coisa.

- Você quer que a gente se junte para bater no Azimio? – Puck perguntou claramente animado com a idéia de bater no garoto. Não era novidade que os dois se estranhavam, ainda mais agora que o outro estava querendo roubar a posição de Puck.

- Não, nada de violência. Pelo menos não por enquanto – ela acrescentou fechando as mãos ao lado do corpo e procurando se acalmar. Era horrível pensar que alguém era capaz de fazer uma outra pessoa sofrer tanto só por conta de algumas idéias bobas – Mas a gente não pode deixar esse tipo de coisa continuar acontecendo.

- Você tem razão – Sam disse chamando a atenção de todos para ele – Dá pra ver que o Kurt ta acabado com essa situação. E por mais que eu não concorde com violência, tudo que eu quero é acabar com aquele cara por fazer o Kurt ficar daquele jeito – todos concordaram com a cabeça. Era exatamente assim que eles se sentiam.

- Não importa o que for, eu to dentro – Artie disse e até mesmo Santana concordou com ele. Tudo para proteger Kurt.

- Mike? – ele perguntou para o único integrante que ainda não havia dito nada.

- Você sabe que eu sou Team Quinn – ele falou arrancando algumas risadas dos colegas – Pode falar o que você está planejando.

- Na verdade, não é nada demais – ela respondeu andando para o outro lado e sentando no piano enquanto todos olhavam para ela e esperavam que continuasse a falar – Eu estava pensando que vocês podiam dar uma prensa no Azimio. Ou até mesmo falar com a Beiste sobre o que eles estão fazendo.

- Isso não vai funcionar – Artie disse deixando todos surpresos – Eles só vão ficar com ainda mais raiva se a gente falar com a Beiste.

- Rodinhas tem razão – Santana falou olhando para a frente de novo sem notar o olhar de ódio que o garoto lançou para ela.

- Mas dar uma prensa no Azimio pode funcionar – Puck respondeu olhando para Mike e depois para Sam, que concordaram com a cabeça.

- E a gente podia se revezar para proteger o Kurt. Nada demais, só andar perto dele no corredor e mantê-lo longe do Azimio.

- Acho que isso pode dar certo – Mike disse se inclinando para frente – Alguma coisa bem discreta. E se o Azimio chegar perto a gente tenta evitar que ele se aproxime do Kurt.

- Isso é quase como a armada de Dumbledore – Sam comentou animado enquanto os outros olhavam para ele com cara de "que?".

- Eu sou a Hermione – Quinn gritou levantando a mão depois de um minuto de silencio.

- Harry – Sam também levantou a mão enquanto os outros olhavam para eles e rolavam os olhos.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois – Santana disse se levantando e andando até onde Quinn estava sentada no piano. Ela subiu e sentou-se ao lado da loira, passando um braço por trás dos ombros dela e trazendo-a mais para perto – Vamos decidir como vai rolar esse revezamento.

- Eu acho que você é o Rony – Quinn comentou fazendo todos os outros rirem da cara que a latina fez ao ouvir aquilo.

- Apenas cale a sua maldita boca, Fabray – Santana disse, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Os seis ficaram lá por mais algum tempo, decidindo os critérios de quem iria proteger o Kurt em que dia e as regras de proteção. Depois de algum tempo todos estavam satisfeitos e foram embora com a promessa de que estariam juntos na missão de evitar mais um ataque de slushies e mais sofrimento para Kurt.

No dia seguinte ficou decidido que quem protegeria o garoto seria Puck. Em seguida Santana, Mike, Quinn, e por fim Sam e Artie. Quinn estava parada no seu armário, usando uma camisa preta, um jeans e um casaco bege de capuz, quando Santana apareceu do seu lado, com alguns livros em seus braços.

- Bom dia, Q.

- Bom dia, S – Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para a garota que estava encostada nos armários naquele momento – Qual o motivo dessa felicidade toda?

- Que felicidade? – a latina perguntou olhando para a loira.

- Hm, você me deu bom dia. Quantas vezes você me deu bom dia na vida? – ela fingiu parar para pensar por alguns instantes – Nenhuma!

- É só que essa história de proteger o Kurt está me deixando animada. Eu precisava de alguma coisa para me distrair – ela disse olhando para o fim do corredor, e quando a loira se virou para ver o que ela olhava apenas viu duas sombras indo embora.

- Hey – Quinn falou tocando no braço da amiga, fazendo a morena olhar para ela – Você sabe que pode contar comigo, né?

- Não vamos ficar sentimentais, por favor – ela disse dando um abraço de lado na garota antes de olhar para alguém que estava andando na direção delas, com uma expressão de quem não gostava do que via – Vou embora antes que eu seja morta pela sua namoradinha – a latina disse e resolveu provocar dando um beijo demorado no rosto da loira antes de sair balançando os quadris e recebendo olhares de todos os garotos. Quinn demorou ainda algum tempo para processar o que ela tinha dito, e em seguida se virou para o armário, mas logo notou a presença da diva ali.

- Oi – a morena disse tímida, chegando perto dela e tentando controlar suas emoções.

- Olá Rach – ela falou sorrindo e fechando o seu armário, dando total atenção para a garota.

- Então... Você e a Santana huh? – a morena comentou com um tom que indicava ciúmes, mas que a outra não conseguiu perceber.

- O que? – ela perguntou confusa, e depois abriu a boca, percebendo o que a garota estava pensando – Oh não, nós não estamos juntas.

- Mesmo? – agora ela parecia estar um pouco mais feliz – Quer dizer, tem certeza? Porque parece que vocês duas são muito próximas, sabe? – a diva perguntou se inclinando um pouco para frente e falando mais baixo.

- Er… Uhm… Nós… Nós não estamos juntas – a loira disse se afastando um pouco da outra garota. Ela não entendia o porquê daquele proximidade estar incomodando ela tanto assim naquele momento. E desde quando ela gaguejava? – Nós somos apenas amigas. Pra falar a verdade ela a minha melhor amiga aqui.

- Oh – a morena parecia um pouco triste com aquele ultimo comentário, mas logo depois balançou a cabeça e o sorriso normal dela tomou conta do seu rosto – Eu estava pensando... O que você queria falar com os garotos e a Santana ontem?

Quinn parou para pensar por um momento. O que ela iria fazer? Ela podia contar sobre o plano para Rachel e ouvir a morena passar dez minutos falando sobre a importância de não combater violência com violência. Ela podia contar e não ouvir o discurso, mas sim um incentivo porque a diva é amiga do Kurt e acha que algo precisa ser feito. Ou não contar e continuar com o plano. A terceira opção parecia a mais certa.

- Nós vamos fazer um campeonato de Call Of Duty – a loira respondeu de forma estranha, e dava para perceber que aquela era uma grande mentira.

- É mesmo? – Rachel perguntou tentando reprimir uma gargalhada. Aquela era a mentira mais ridícula que ela já tinha ouvido.

- Claro que sim. Hey Artie – a loira disse ao ver o cadeirante passar pelas duas – Preparado para o campeonato de COD?

- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso e depois viu Quinn movimentando suas sobrancelhas, quase que querendo sugerir alguma coisa. Depois de alguns segundos o garoto deu um sorriso falso e balançou a cabeça – Claro que sim. Sexta na sua casa – ele acenou e logo pegou o celular, mandando uma mensagem para os outros quatro. Ele parou por um segundo antes de apertar no botão para enviar, pensando em como aquela desculpa era falha. Mas mandou do mesmo jeito.

- Viu só o que falei? – a loira perguntou sorrindo orgulhosa. Por dentro ela estava querendo enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar.

- Tudo bem então, Quinn – Rachel disse dando alguns passos para frente e depois virando o rosto em direção a garota – Boa sorte no seu "campeonato de Call Of Duty" – a morena disse fazendo as aspas com as mãos e depois desapareceu, indo para um outro corredor. A loira inclinou a cabeça para frente e encostou no armário, se xingando por ser tão burra a ponto de não conseguir criar uma desculpa melhor.

O plano tinha dado bastante certo até o momento. Puck e Santana fizeram um bom trabalho tentando evitar um possível encontro entre Kurt e Azimio, e Puck até empurrou um garoto contra a lixeira quando ele tentou acertar o rapaz com um copo cheio de slushie. Agora era o dia de Quinn cuidar de Kurt, e ela estava pronta para evitar qualquer coisa. A garota vestiu um jeans velho apertado, uma camisa branca e um colete preto. Para combinar ela colocou um par de all star preto. Ela se despediu da mãe e entrou no carro da irmã.

- Você está bem? – Christina perguntou tirando sua atenção da pista por um momento e olhando para a irmã mais nova que parecia estar ansiosa por alguma coisa.

- Aham, só quero chegar logo no colégio.

A irmã mais velha arqueou a sobrancelha, mas decidiu não comentar nada. O resto da viagem foi em silencio e em poucos minutos o carro havia estacionado na frente do colégio. Christina não destravou as portas, apenas olhou para a irmã.

- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Não precisa bancar a irmã mais velha, Chris.

- Eu sou a irmã mais velha, Quinnie – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Tem umas coisas acontecendo com um amigo meu, mas já estamos resolvendo isso.

- Você fala como se fizesse parte de uma gangue – a garota comentou e a mais nova deu um sorriso de lado – Não! Não me diga que você faz parte de uma gangue.

- O que? Não, claro que não – a garota riu e as portas foram destravadas – Até logo, C.

- Boa aula, Q. Não se envolva com gangue – e com isso a mulher foi embora, indo em direção ao seu trabalho.

As aulas foram normais, e Quinn não teve nenhum problema em proteger o outro garoto. A ultima aula antes do glee clube é o horário livre tanto de Quinn, quanto de Kurt, Sam, Puck e Mike. A loira estava quase comemorando um dia sem nenhum incidente quando Azimio veio andando na direção dela com seus amigos. Kurt estava próximo da garota e congelou no seu lugar. Não haviam slushies nas mãos dos rapazes, mas eles tinham uma expressão de fúria.

- Ei gayzinho – o jogador gritou e parou na frente do garoto – Soube que você abriu o bico para os professores.

- Eu...? Eu não disse nada, Azimio – Kurt falou dando dois passos para trás e se encostando nos armários.

- A bambi veio falar com a gente – ele apontou para os amigos que estavam com os braços cruzados – E nós achamos que você precisa de uma lição para aprender a não falar.

- Por que você não procura alguém do seu tamanho, Azimio? – Quinn perguntou se colocando na frente de Kurt e se esticando um pouco para encarar o outro garoto.

O corredor ficou silencioso. A maioria dos alunos já estava em suas salas, assistindo a ultima aula do dia. Pelo canto do olho a garota podia ver Mike parado ao lado de Sam, e Puck estava um pouco atrás dele, observando a cena com toda atenção. Karofsky estava parado atrás dos jogadores de futebol, mas ele parecia não estar no meio daquele ataque. Apenas parado, como um dos tantos alunos que estavam no publico.

- Vai defender o frutinha agora, Fabray? – o garoto perguntou olhando para ela com uma cara de desdém – Vai dizer que também é gay? – ele perguntou com uma risadinha enquanto seus companheiros faziam o mesmo.

- E se eu for, Azimio? Você também vai jogar slushie em mim e me humilhar até eu mudar de idéia? – a garota perguntou e alguns suspiros e comentários de surpresa podiam ser ouvidos por parte dos alunos que ali estavam.

- Ha, então você está dizendo que é? – o garoto perguntou e começou a rir junto com os seus amigos – A linda e perfeita Quinn Fabray é gay? Será que eu devo te chamar agora de Quinn Fabgay?

- Pois é, Azimio. Seus colegas vão ficar tristes agora que eu não sou mais uma opção para eles – ela comentou cruzando os braços enquanto Kurt saia de de trás dela e dava um passo para o lado, se afastando um pouco da confusão – Mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai consolar eles, como você sempre faz quando vocês estão tomando banho juntos.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ninguém podia esperar que Azimio fosse partir para cima de Quinn, mas foi isso o que aconteceu. Com uma das mãos ele empurrou a garota contra os armários, fazendo um tremendo barulho, e cotovelo foi de encontro com o rosto da menina, acertando seu lábio inferior e fazendo-a sangrar. Foi um corte pequeno, mas a dor na sua cabeça e nas costas junto com a dor do ferimento fizeram ela dar um gritinho de dor. No segundo seguinte Mike estava empurrando Azimio na direção oposta e acertando um soco no garoto. Os outros partiram para cima do asiático e logo Sam me juntou, para ajudar. Finn estava ali perto e viu tudo o que havia acontecido. Sem pensar duas vezes ele se juntou ao grupo para ajudar seus amigos do glee club. Puck estava tentado a entrar na briga, mas ele pegou Quinn e passou o braço por volta dela, trazendo-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Os dois foram andando até a enfermaria, enquanto alguns outros garotos separavam a briga, sendo um deles Karofsky. Mike e Sam foram logo para o lado de Kurt, enquanto Finn tentava acalmar os outros. O plano não tinha mesmo dado certo.

Todas as garotas, menos Quinn, já estavam sentadas no clube. Artie também estava lá, assim como Will. Ninguém estava entendendo o porquê da sala estar tão vazia assim. Havia um boato de uma briga, mas era impossível que todos estivessem envolvidos nela. Apenas Artie e Santana faziam idéia do que poderia ter acontecido. No momento em que ouviram passos, todos se viraram para a porta e ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram.

Mike entrou na frente com um corte feio na sobrancelha e com um outro corte no lado esquerdo do rosto. Ele também estava colocando um gelo na mão. Finn entrou em seguida com um nariz ainda sangrando e mancando. Por fim, Sam e Kurt entraram juntos. O rapaz mais novo parecia que estava perto de desabar em lágrimas, enquanto o loiro estava com um olho roxo, um corte no nariz e alguns cortes na mão.

- Woah, o que aconteceu? – Mercedes perguntou enquanto Tina corria até Mike, trazendo-o para uma cadeira perto dela e pegando o gelo da mão dela. Ela mesma queria cuidar do garoto. Finn sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Mike e Sam e Kurt sentaram no meio, perto de Rachel e Mercedes.

- Onde estão Puck e Quinn? – Santana perguntou visivelmente preocupada com os dois outros amigos.

- Aqui – Puck falou trazendo consigo uma Quinn machucada. Dava para notar o corte no seu lábio inferior e o rapaz estava segurando um gelo na cabeça dela. A pancada tinha sido forte e a garota tinha até tomado alguns comprimidos para dor de cabeça, mas nada parecia melhorar. Sem falar nas suas costas.

- Oh meu deus, Quinn – Rachel se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção a garota e tocou de leve no seu lábio que estava machucado. A loira fez uma careta de dor enquanto Puck tirava o gelo e dava para a diva segurar – O que... O que foi que aconteceu?

- Azimio aconteceu – todos se assustaram ao ouvir a voz de Kurt – Ele veio me ofendendo e a Quinn me defendeu. Ele acabou se enraivando quando ela admitiu que também é gay e insinuou que ele e seus jogadores faziam "coisas" no chuveiro. Azimio a jogou contra os armários e o resultado é esse - ele falou apontando para a garota que estava sendo arrastada por Rachel até uma das cadeiras mais para o canto da sala. A morena fez a outra sentar e encostou novamente o gelo na cabeça dela – Depois o Sam, o Mike, e o Finn – ele olhou agradecido para o irmão que acenou com a cabeça – Foram defender a Quinn e acabaram brigando com os garotos.

- Eu não acredito que o Azimio teve coragem de fazer isso – Santana disse se controlando para não sair da sala e decepar o garoto. Depois ela olhou preocupada para Quinn que ainda estava sob os cuidados da diva.

- Eu não acredito que ainda deixam esse cara estudar aqui – Puck comentou compartilhando o sentimento de Santana.

- Eu não acredito que a Quinn gosta de garotas – Brittany comentou e todos ficaram calados.

Os únicos que já sabiam daquilo eram Sam, Mike, Santana e Rachel. Todos os outros ainda achavam que Quinn gostava de garotos, e talvez de um dos seus amigos mais próximos. Assim como com Kurt, eles não se importavam se a garota gostava de garotos ou garotas, eles só se importavam se ela estava bem. Mas era um choque descobrir aquilo, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias.

- Isso não importa agora – Sam disse chamando a atenção de todos para ele – O que importa agora é que o Azimio precisa ser expulso dessa escola. Eu não me importo se o pai dele doa dinheiro para esse colégio todo o mês. Ele não pode continuar aqui.

- Você tem razão, Sam – o professor se levantou e pegou seu casaco – Eu vou falar imediatamente com o Figgins. E eu gostaria que vocês viessem comigo.

- Na verdade, Mr. Schue… - Quinn falou pela primeira vez depois do incidente – Você se importa se o Mike me levar para casa?

- Claro que não, Quinn. O resto pode vir comigo.

Rachel olhou um pouco magoada para a loira, que apenas agradeceu baixinho antes de sair da sala com Mike. A diva tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar os amigos, e o único jeito que ela podia imaginar era com música.

Na segunda feira seguinte parecia que as coisas não iam voltar ao normal. Algumas pessoas olhavam feio para Quinn, decepcionadas com o que ela havia dito, enquanto outras estavam orgulhosas por estarem perto de alguém com tamanha coragem. Azimio tinha recebido uma advertência e alguns dias de suspensão. Mas o garoto ia voltar e todo mundo tinha certeza de que ele ia acabar se vingando daqueles que causaram aquilo. Figgins disse que não ia expulsa-lo por tão pouco, e ele quase tinha sido morto pelos alunos do glee club, principalmente por Rachel.

Todos os alunos estavam reunidos na sala do glee club, para mais um encontro do clube. Mr. Schue tinha acabado de entrar quando Rachel se levantou rapidamente e caminhou até ele, pedindo para cantar uma música. O homem sorriu para ela e se sentou numa cadeira, assentindo com a cabeça. A menina se virou para a banda e disse que música gostaria de cantar. Todo mundo reconheceu logo o que viria a seguir.

_Do you ever feel__  
__Like a plastic bag__  
__Drifting through the wind__  
__Wanting to start again_

Ela começou cantando olhando para frente. Sem encarar alguém em especial. Todos sabiam por que ela estava cantando aquela música. Não era só para um colega, mas para dois. Rachel estava parada no meio da sala, e batia seu pé no chão no ritmo da música.

_Do you ever feel,__  
__Feel so paper thin__  
__Like a house of cards__  
__One blow from caving in_

A garota foi andando para frente, passando a olhar para cada um dos seus colegas enquanto cantava. Ela podia notar que a maioria tinha sorrisos no rosto. Apenas Quinn olhava para baixo, sem nenhuma expressão, e Kurt brincava com as suas mãos enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Ambos também sabiam que a música era para eles e estavam sentados um do lado do outro, na primeira fila.

_Do you ever feel__  
__Already buried deep__  
__Six feet under screams__  
__But no one seems to hear a thing_

Finn olhava para os dois, assim como todos na sala. Ele se sentia arrependido por não ter defendido Kurt antes e por não ter sido corajoso o bastante para evitar que Quinn se machucasse em um encontro com Azimio. Era claro que aquilo ia acabar acontecendo, ainda mais porque a loira parecia não aceitar desaforos, ainda mais quando eram ditos em direção aos seus amigos. Eram nesses momentos em que ele sentia inveja da garota por ser tão mais forte do que ele.

_Do you know that there's__  
__Still a chance for you__  
__Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta__  
__Ignite the light__  
__And let it shine__  
__Just own the night__  
__Like the 4th of July_

Depois daquele momento, Kurt levantou a cabeça e notou que Rachel tinha se aproximado ainda mais de onde ele estava. A garota cantava com os braços abertos e tinha os olhos fechados. Ele podia ver pelo canto do olho que Quinn continuava encarando o chão, mas ela tinha começado a balançar a perna no ritmo da música.

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"__  
__As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!"_

Rachel abriu os olhos e viu Kurt encarando ela. Ela sorriu enquanto cantava e pegou na mão do garoto, enquanto cantava diretamente para ele. Todas as outras garotas, com exceção de Quinn, se levantaram e foram para o meio da sala, enquanto faziam back. Foi nesse momento em que a loira levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos da morena.

_Baby you're a firework __  
__Come on let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"__  
__You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"_

A morena sorria enquanto cantava a música. Agora ela tinha total atenção das duas pessoas que ela queria, e o mais importante era que os dois tinham um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto. Eles finalmente entendiam que todos naquele clube estavam ali para apoiá-los. Rachel cantava a segunda parte do refrão diretamente para Quinn, sem tirar os olhos dela.

_Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__It's always been inside of you, you, you__  
__And now it's time to let it through_

A diva então segurou em uma mão de Quinn e em uma mão de Kurt e levantou os dois enquanto ela e as outras garotas cantavam. Os garotos estavam sentados nas cadeiras e olhavam a cena com sorrisos nos rostos. Rachel sempre dizia que música resolvia tudo, e parece que mais uma vez ela estava certa.

_Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Ela acabou de cantar e todos na sala bateram palmas. A morena abriu os braços e abraçou os dois que estavam na frente dela. Todos do trio estavam perto de chorar e automaticamente a mão de Brittany encontrou a de Santana. As duas trocaram um sorriso enquanto observavam a cena. Rachel soltou Kurt, mas ainda ficou abraçada com Quinn por alguns instantes. Aquela era uma promessa silenciosa de que a morena seria a pessoa que cuidaria de Quinn quando ela precisasse. E as duas esperavam que aquela promessa fosse realmente cumprida.


End file.
